


Love Without Direction

by Kimmylia, Rue_Ryuzaki



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Brook - Freeform, Caring Zoro, Chopper - Freeform, Comfort, Dog - Freeform, Fluff, Franky - Freeform, Gore, Healing, Human Trafficking, Hurt, Kidnapped, Law, Love, M/M, Medical, Mental, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Nami - Freeform, Nightmares, OC, One Piece - Freeform, Pain, Puppy Love, Rape, Robin - Freeform, Roronoa Zoro - Freeform, Slavery, Tony Tony Chopper - Freeform, Torture, Trafalgar D. Water Law - Freeform, Trauma, Usopp - Freeform, Vinsmoke Sanji - Freeform, Violence, Zoro - Freeform, breakdown - Freeform, canine, chained, cookie - Freeform, mugiwara, nico robin - Freeform, pirate, protective Zoro, sanji - Freeform, slave - Freeform, spychical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 62,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmylia/pseuds/Kimmylia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rue_Ryuzaki/pseuds/Rue_Ryuzaki
Summary: Instead of following the desire of their hearts, Zoro and Sanji decide to pursuit their Dreams to be the best Swordsman and to find All Blue. But this decision may lead them to lose more than they were prepared for.~Prepare for a roller coaster of shit that will break more then just hearts~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new fanfiction that I made with my friend Rue_Ryuzaki. Dont be mistaken by the first... few chapters. Like usually you can expect for shit to go down at some point. And this time with the work of my dear friend, it goes down very deep and very gore. We both have certain characers we write a pov from. 
> 
> Zoro pov chapters are written by me.  
Sanji pov posts are written by Rue_Ryuzaki
> 
> Other characters pov that are written by us will be added later on.~

~Sanji PoV~  
You can plan your life to the latest step, add every single detail in it. You can make a list on what you want to do and what not. Make plans, start dreaming. Create a perfect life and way to get there in your head.

Only to be ruined by one single thing that comes from your heart. What it is you ask?

Well, I can tell you. It’s Love.

The feeling that can throw all your plans and dreams from the table, can rip your perfect "To- Do List" into shreds. And the worst thing? Love don't care about that. It comes into your Life and throws everything upside down. You suddenly want to do everything so that the one you love is all right, happy And for that, you sacrifice everything what you had planned.

And you know what’s even worse? You cant choose who you love. It happens. Only your heart can decide that and your heart never listen to you.

It happened with me too, you know? Yeah, I hadn't thought of that also. But it did. But I didn't fell in love with one of my lovely women's, no. It wasn't Nami- swan or Robin- chan. It was a certain Swordsman, the laziest person I have ever met before. I didn't know why or when it happened. It just did. Maybe because of what happened at the Thriller Bark. I don't know. What I know is, I love him.

But I wont tell him. First, there is no need for that. He wasn't returning my feelings, I am certain of that. Second, I don't want our friendship to break. We just build it up, had it finally stable enough to get the respect of each other. I don't want it to be away. I wont risk our friendship. I'd rather suffer from my feelings then loose this precious friendship with him. And I don't want to get these weird looks from him. The look of disgust and hate towards me when he knows I love him. No. I will act like always, pretend to just have respect for him and cry in my inside.

I sighed, placing the Knife down and looking to the table, set up with the usual huge breakfast for the crew. I couldn't resist the urge to smile as I thought about my friends. They were a bunch of crazy people, but my Nakama. My family.

But my smile vanished as soon as my thoughts went back to that damn Marimo. I gripped the Knife harder, taking deep breaths.

Then I set it aside, going to wake up my Nakama.

~Zoro PoV~  
I sighed while I was looking out the window from the crowns nest. They put me on another night watch, which I don’t mind at all. I love the silent nights where I could do some decent thinking.

Thinking back on how it all started. How Luffy got me so far to join. How my first fight with Mihawk was. And how I was determent to be the ‘Greatest Swordsman.’ Pulling my hands out to stroke Wado Ichimonji, I could not forget my promise. It’s just…

Something was crawling under my skin. Someone to be more precise, the shitty cook. I am not blind, am I? Sometimes I can feel the cook staring at me but when I look back, he pretends as if nothing had happened and smiles. To be honest I don’t mind him staring at me. Heck yeah, I like it when he stares at me. To be honest I REALLY liked the cook. That was the problem here. Of course, I am hiding this feeling for him. He would not understand. We were friends, sparring partners, that’s it. I don’t want to open up to it, to him. I don’t want to hurt him. 

My eyes caught Sanji when he walked out of the kitchen and lights up his cigarette. Of course, he was still awake. 

“You smoke too much.” I quietly mumbled.

I did not mind the smell of smoke anymore. But he smokes too much. And when anyone says something about it, he gets snappy. Alto I like it when he was a little snappy. I also like his cooking. Every day he surprises everyone with a new fresh meal. Never cooking the same dice twice.

Why could I not say these things out loud? It just was not my style. I would rather kept silence then to confront him.

I scratched my head some. Maybe I should do something else. I walked to my weights and started my intense training again. Keeping silent and my mind clear.


	2. Chapter 2

~Sanji PoV~  
So, the shitty Marimo is in the crows-nest again. Is training really everything he thinks of? Is there no place in his head and heart for something else? Someone else? Is Training and becoming the world’s best Swordsman really everything for him? The thought of it lets my heart clench painfully. I know he never will love me; all he has in mind is his goal and promise to Luffy. There is no place and space for love. I accepted it long ago. My mind accepted this long time ago. My heart still cant. What my Head already knew, my heart wont be able to understand it. Why is it so fucking hard? I wish I wouldn't love the damn Marimo at all. I think I would feel even better then.

Sighing, I took one last drag from my cigarette before I tossed it into the ocean. Thank God that Nami was still sleeping. She wasn't happy when I toss my cigarettes into the ocean. She would always smack me. And as much as I cherish her, her punches are always so painful. A wonder that the Marimo is still able to use what’s left from his so-called brain after all the punches he received from Nami.

ARGH!

I am thinking about him again for goodness sake! Why cant I stop that!? He will never love me, hold me, whisper my name, touch me, kiss me, and have sex with me! Damn heart, why cant you accept the fact already!?

Storming to the Ladies quarter, I gently knocked on the wooden door, despite the fact that I am still angry with myself. When Robin opened the door a few Seconds later, I gave her my best smile.

"Good Morning Robin- chan! The Star of my life, breakfast is ready!"

I almost shouted, doing my so-called ‘Noodle- dance’ how the Marimo always calls it. Argh damn! Why me again!?

I almost missed the smile Robin gave me in return and that seemed to calm me down a bit.

‘Thank you cook- san. We will be ready soon.’

She said and closed the door again, leaving me alone in a mix of admiration, hate towards myself and resignation.

I walked towards the boy’s chambers, pulling the door open.

"Breakfast is ready!"

I stepped aside, preparing myself to catch Luffy when he, like always, used his power to get into the galley to eat everything in almost one go. Catching him by the brim of his shirt, I yanked him back, holding him in place.

"You as last. Let the others eat too!"

’But Sanji! I’m so hungry!‘

He looked at me with those big puppy like eyes that I’m too weak to resist. Sometimes though. This time I promised myself I would be strong. This damn Marimo needed to come down too; I made scrambled eggs only for him. I knew he loves it when I do them.

"Oi! Shitty Swordsman! You need an invitation card and a red carpet to get down to breakfast!?"

I shouted up to the crows-nest, knowing he heard me. He always does. And he always replies with a rude comment that deep down inside my heart hurt like hell, but in the outside, I play the cool guy.

"Hey Marimo!?"

~Zoro PoV~  
4023 – 4024 – 4025 – 4026 – 4027.

I dropped the dumbbell to the floor and wiped some sweat from my face. It was a good simple workout to begin the day. AND to get rid of certain thoughts about a certain someone. I have been devoting myself to train even more to overcome these, feelings. I just did not know what to do with those. I feel strange. It hurts as the same time as it feels good. How can something so nice and warm also feel so painful. AGAIN, these thoughts. And why am I standing in the middle of the room? I need to do something… I need to do some more push-ups. So I did.

1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5 – 6 – 7 – 8.

‘Oi! Shitty Swordsman! You need an invitation card and a red carpet to get down to breakfast!?’

I blinked my eyes. Did I hear that well? A little smile crawled on my face. Why do these little things he yells feel so nice and warm?

‘Hey Marimo!?’

Again, with the ‘Marimo’. As I walking to the window to get a better view to that Curly-brow, I could feel my stomach twist.

“No kicking in the head today?! You shitty cook…”

I could see his eyes narrow and his brow frown a little.

‘Tch, just come down here and eat your breakfast.’ Sanji said as he walked back to the noise of his rowdy breakfast crew.

Well I should get down there before a certain Captain eats all of my food. While I climbed down, I could not help to wonder what it would be for breakfast. Not that I has complains, because everything that Sanji makes is delicious. He always prepares our meals with so much care.

Now snapping back from reality, I feel so stupid about thinking about him again. Could I have ONE moment of piece in my mind…? When I pushed the door open to step in I saw the last egg of my plate go into Luffy’s mouth while Sanji kicked him a couple of times in the head telling him that he had eaten enough.

“Aaahw crap” was all I could bring out.

It was a fun sight to be honest. And most of the crew where laughing their asses of. I let out a deep sigh, walked past the other straight to the fridge to take a bottle of sake while passing the others on my way back to the deck. Gulped some sake down, which was burning nicely in the throat I went back to the crows-nest. Leaving a silence and confused crew behind me.

I sat on the couch again, staring out of the window towards the ocean. The sake was long gone and the sun was high in the sky. How to get my thoughts in line, which was a good question. Again, a deep sign escaped my lips.

‘Oi Marimo, you’re hungry?’

I did not even hear him coming in? Did I space out that much? Aaah well.

Sanji placed a plate with scrambled eggs on my lap. They looked really good, and of course I like them. But still being in one room with him felt somewhat weird somehow.

“I’m not hungry cook.”

Suddenly my stomach let out a tiny cry of hunger.

‘Your stomach is telling me something different. We both know the only thing you have digested today was a bottle of sake, just eat it before I kick you.’

That was the cook I knew. When I started to eat the eggs, I could see the smile and stare Sanji gave me. Again that weird stare but now he was not looking away when I look back? I am not blind, am I?

~Sanji PoV~  
As I thought, all he could do was train. Day in and day out. I wonder if there will ever be a day when he won’t train. Oh wait, those days exist. Then he is sleeping.

I sighed low while watching him eat, taking a drag from my cigarette and puffing out the smoke.

"I told you to be faster. You know Luffy eats everything eatable in a split of a second."

’Shut up curly brow.’

I chuckled low when I heard Zoro munch his food. I know he will never admit it, but he loves my scrambled eggs. That’s why I always give him more of those then the others. But of course I would never admin this.

While I was watching him, I saw the sweat rolling from his forehead down his face, his cheek and then dripping down to the floor, another drop of sweat was rolling down his tanned skin. I could feel my heart beating faster. Fuck, just how much I want to touch him now, feel him inside me and-.

I shook my head furiously. What was I thinking!? I really am losing my mind around this mosshead of a Marimo!

’Did you finally lost your mind shitty cook?’

Jesus, how much I love his voice! So dark, so husky! I wonder how he sounds when he is moaning and screaming my name and- Pull yourself together Sanji! Damn it! In the end, he knows that you love him and then he will end your friendship! This cant happen! 

‘Shitty cook?’

"What!?"

I snapped at him but I regretted it the very second I did that. I hate being rude to him. I hate it so much, it hurts me all the time, rips my heart into two. Fuck... I just want to touch him one time, feel his skin, the scars, and want to know if his lips are soft or not.

‘Oi, Curly! What are you doing?’

Yeah, what was I doing? I don’t know, my body acts on its own, I don’t even feel myself moving closer to him, taking his face in my hands. It’s as if my mind was thick with fog, nothing else. But the fog was blown away when I felt that I pressed my lips on his, eyes still closed. Fuck damn, his lips taste good! Like sweat, melon and something else.

God, for how long did I wanted to taste this lips already!?

I don’t know. I just know it feels amazing!

~Zoro PoV~  
With wide eyes, I saw him closing in and pressing his lips on mine. A jolt went through my body. I closed my eyes. This… feeling… this taste! It was so sweet, I don’t like sweet things. But this was different. It felt so good. Seconds felt like minutes. Wait, what am I doing?! I pushing Sanji away when I realized what I was doing. He stared back at me with big eyes.

I looked in his eyes and raised my voice. “What the hell are you doing?!”'

A red flush came on his face and he quickly turned his head.

‘I’m sorry, I did not know what came into my mind! I have to go.’

Before I could act he left. I stared at the spot he had been sitting seconds ago. Why did I stop him? Because apparently I had liked kissing his sweet tasty lips. I keep telling myself that I am the only one with these feelings. But he KISSED me. That means he has the same feelings! He would not fuck with my mind in this way. He likes me back. I have to go to him and tell him I feel the same way. I like him.

“Aaaarg!”

I shook my head and jumped on my feet. I need to go and tell him right now. I climbed down the crows-nest and looked around. No sight of the cook. But I know where to find him. I slowly opened the door to the galley and saw the cook sitting at the table with his head in his hands. I silently walked to him and sat next to him. His shoulders went tense and he lifted his head to look at me.

‘What do you want Marimo…’

His voice sounded tired. I did not really know how to answer that question. So I did what I knew what would answer that. I placed my hand behind his head to pull him closer and pressed my lips on his. He closed his eyes and his shoulders relaxed. I wrapped my other hand around his waist and pulled him in a closer embrace. Opening my mouth to let our tongues find each other’s. After tongue wrestling for a bit I pulled back. Both breathing for air.

“You said you were sorry earlier, now I am telling you I am sorry. Sorry for not answering you honest with that kiss.”

Sanji was blushing again. ‘Wait, what do you mean?’

“I mean that I like you, you dumb cook. I like you a lot”

Sanji was smirking at me with a challenging look in his eye.

‘In that case.’

And again our lips were finding each other that day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day to late with posting this, my apologies, I was a bit busy yesterday so -'.'- Anyway, enjoy another chapter! The next chapters will get warnings, so for who was looking forwards to that? Soon.~

~Sanji PoV~  
To say that I didn't enjoy the kiss was wrong. It was the best feeling he had ever felt before. It was better than the first bite into food after 85 days of starving on that Rock. It was better than the feeling when Zeff told him one day that his food wasn't that bad.

With my eyes closed, I enjoyed every second of that kiss but soon enough; the little voice in my head appeared again. Telling me that this was wrong. That we had to fulfill our dreams again before focusing on each other. I know that Zorro thinks the same. For him, being the best swordsman in the world is the most important. Even though to know this hurts like a rusty knife was stabbed into my heart, I am nothing but the same.

Finding the All blue means my life. If I die finding it, so be it. I know I probably will regret this decision, not spending my time with this Marimo, but its for the best. We need to focus on other things.

Our dreams.

So I gently pushed Zoro back, breaking the kiss and avoiding looking into his eyes.

‘Cook...?’

God, his voice was so deep, it sends shivery down my spine, let me get goosebumps. I took a deep breath and stepped back, shaking my head.

"I’m sorry.... Zoro. But we cant do that. Not now. We both know that we are not ready for the next step. We both have dreams to fulfill, promises to fulfill. We wouldn't be able to concentrate on the other when we are together."

Silence was all that followed my words and I was afraid to look up. God damn, when did I become so weak in Front of him? I know the answer already. Since I started to fall in love with him.

I winced when I felt a hand on my chin, drawing my head back to Zoro. I couldn't read what he was thinking. His face was empty with emotions but there was a flicker in his eyes, which lets me furrow my brow.

‘Cook... Sanji.’

My eye widened a bit when he said my name. He never did that, only when the situation is extremely serious or we are in danger. I swallowed a bit.

‘I know you are right and-.’

"Excuse me?"

I interrupted him, looking with wide eye to him. Did I hear it right? Zoro, THE Roronoa Zoro, the ‘Where- the- hell- am- I- Guy,’ admit it that I was RIGHT?

Without my notice, I had put a hand on his forehead, checking if he had a fever.

"You don't have a fever. I will call Chopper, maybe you are sick with something else and-!"

’Cook!’

His voice stopped me from walking so I turned around, groaning in pain when my back collided with the wall behind me when Zoro pushed me hard against it.

’I am not sick, nor am I crazy. I will say it one last time. I agree with you. We both have our dreams and promises to fulfill. Being in a relationship will only distract us. But I had the feeling you have a right to know what I feel. I love you. And that will never change. Maybe, when we fulfilled our dream, our promise. We can get together like we want.’

He said and I could feel my heart bumping hard against my rib cage, it felt like it will burst any minute. Again, I swallowed, blinking. I clenched my hands into fists so that they won’t shiver that much. Well shit, it didn't help a bit but who cares?

I couldn't bring myself to break the eye contract so I kept staring into those beautiful eyes. They kept me in place.

I could feel his hand on my cheek, caressing it and I saw him leaning closer. So I slowly closed my eye, waiting for the kiss. But Zoro stepped back, looking at me for a moment before leaving the galley.

Only when I heard the door close, I opened my eye again, sliding down to the ground, drawing my legs to my chest. I lowered my head into my hands and let the tears out, trying to cry silently. I couldn't kept the sobs quiet though.

~Zoro PoV~  
After the day we kissed we gave each other more space to think. We were both not sure what to do. Oh yeah I wanted him, and it was clear he wanted me. But we both decided that we needed to focus on our dreams, our promises. But with so little space on the ship you could not outrun each other. We still had meals in the galley with our nakama and each other. We sparred less time with each other. It was not the same. I spend even more time meditating and training. ANYTING to get my mind clear. 

After a couple of days drifting on the ocean we came to a little tropical island. On one side there was a white each filled with palm trees with colorful fruits I haven’t seen before. And on the other side of the island was a small village. I knew the cook would like this island, because of the strange colorful fruits. Knowing him he was thinking about new possibilities for meals at this moment.

Nami and Robin went to the village to do some shopping. Knowing Nami, she would make the villagers sweat with the discounts she would order around, AND get away with it. Usopp and Chopper also went to the village, Chopper wanted to look for some medical stuff and Usopp for some mechanical stuff for his list of inventions. Franky and Brook stayed behind the Sunny to guard it. Sanji went to the trees to get some of the fruit. Where Luffy went? Of course he was the first one to shoot off with his Gomu Gomu No Rocket so that was a mystery, but I know he will be back when he is hungry. I did not need anything so I also went to the beach and placed myself against a tree. Placing my hand behind my head I just looked at the ocean. I could hear Brook his violin playing from the Sunny and Franky yelling SUPERRR sometimes. I placed my katanas next to me and closed my eyes to drift off.

I jolted awake. Why? I really don’t know. Something didn’t feel right. I looked around, I could see Sanji who was kicking a tree so the fruits would drop out of it. My katanas where still next to me and I could still hear Brook playing. Further there was only the beach and more trees. After a couple of seconds I eased up. There was nothing wrong.

‘Oi Marimo, finally awake?’

I turned my head to where Sanji was again.

“What do you want curly brow…”

I was so NOT in the mood for the cook. Being around him was easier now but talking with him was still... Well uneasy to be honest. 

‘You got to try this!’

He walked a little closer and threw a fruit to me. I easily caught it and looked suspicious at the fruit. It looked like a green pineapple, but with a softer texture. I looked to the cook again and raised an eyebrow.

‘Just try it, its really good.’

I sighed and took a bite, it was sour and a little bitter. But good. I ate the rest and licked the juice from my fingers. Sanji was sitting opposite of me. Again I did not see or hear him getting THIS close.

‘Sooo?’

He looked at me with big puppy eyes. Desperate to know my answer. 

“It’s good.”

He smiled at me and rose up to kick another tree for some sweet fruits.

‘Oi Zoro could you bring some firewood? I want to have a big feast here on the beach. I was thinking about using these fruits for a fruit salad.’

“Sure cook. Sounds good.”

I placed my katanas back to my hip and started to walk into the palm wood forest. I was not in the mood to argue about something as getting wood. And I could use the little workout. To be honest, the feast sounded good in my ears. I was kind of looking forward for it. I know he would also get some good sake so, I could at least bring him some wood. I looked around for some wood. After I had some good big ones and wanted to turn around I noticed the palm trees had moved around. I was NOT LOST. Everything else has just moved…

“Crap…..”

So I just started to walk into a direction I felt good about. Somehow I would get back to the beach so no worries.

~Sanji PoV~  
„This stupid Mosshead! Where did that idiot run off to??“

I was angry. No, that was an Understatement! That stupid Idiot calling himself Roronoa Zoro pissed me off! Being lost is nothing new for him, that's no surprise, but being lost for two fucking hours is enough. 

So I went after him (after Nami- swan `kindly´ asked me to) but do you think I found this green head somewhere? Nope. I have been searching for almost half an hour now, still found nothing that gave me an idea where he had gone to.

„When I find this idiot, I will personally kick a map of the world in his head so he will find his way!“

I cursed, stomping angrily around this stupid jungle. I cant believe he got lost for so long again. I cant believe I am going after him! 

Taking a deep breath, I stopped, closing my eyes for a moment.

Its no use to go around cursing like I did the past half an hour. I wouldn't be concentrated enough for that.

So I tried to calm myself down. Lightening up a cigarette, inhaling the smoke helped a lot.

„Okay Sanji. Focus. If you would be the mosshead, where would you be now?“

I chuckled slightly at that, shaking my head, opening my eyes.

Who am I fooling here? Its crystal clear why I am searching for him and not just because Nam- swan told me to do.

But because I love him and I’m worried. Even though I know there is no need to. Zoro is capable to defend himself even in the stupidest Situations.

Sighing again, I continued my search for him.

A slight smile on my lips.

„Stupid mosshead… where have you gone to again? Tried to find a Tavern to drink it empty of their Sake? Or found a perfect training place? Nami- swan will be furious, because the Log Pose is loading the new course within the next few hours.“

I mumbled more to myself rather than to someone else. It seems this Island is pretty much empty expect for the small town further down the jungle. But I bet all my cooking skills that Zoro hasn’t made it to that part of the Island.

„I need to ask Usopp to make something like a tracking device so we will find him sooner. Or a collar. When lost, bring back to Sunny.“

I laughed at my own joke. The imagination of a collared Zoro is hilarious.

I stopped my walk when I heard something snap inside the jungle.

Narrowing my eyes, I looked in that direction and saw a shadow behind some trees.

„Oi, Zoro! “

I called after the shadow; pretty sure it had to be my Nakama. So I ran into that direction but when I reached it, there was no one. Furrowing my brows, I looked around, turned my body in the opposite direction.

Nothing.

„Zoro?“

Again the snap of woods, but before I could turn around, a sharp pain exploded at the back of my head, sending me blacked out onto the ground.

The last thing I heard was the maniac laugh of several people.

Then, everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some rape in this chapter

~Zoro PoV~  
After a lot of tree climbing and scaring the shit out of animals, because I was getting pretty pissed. I finally saw a clearing to the beach. FINALLY the beach and the sea. And oh, there is the Sunny. If that curly brow did never asked me to get this wood I would not have spent this much time between these trees. It was SUCH a waste of time… hope the sake is worth it. Next time HE can get the wood by himself… and maybe, just maybe, if he asked nicely I would go with him to help. But I am not going to do that alone again.

I could see the crew gathered by the beach. Chopper, Usopp and Luffy where having a pillow fight. I guess we are going to camp outside? I dropped the wood on the ground, before I could turn around Luffy was all over me. ‘OOOOOI ZOOOROOOO!!! You are back shihihi. Want to join our pillow fight?’

Of course I won’t join a pillow fight… I wanted to throw some word, insults and some katana swings at the cook. “Maybe later Luffy, where is that prissy cook?” Luffy frowned his brows. ‘Haven’t you seen him in the palm woods? He was looking for you.’ Wait what? He was looking for me?

‘He went to look for you Zoro.’ Nami perked in. ‘Alto that was some time ago… Even if he would not have found you yet, he should have been back by now, don’t you think?’ To be honest I did not think so. The cook was probably still looking for me. A little smirk came on my face. ‘He can be here any minute Nami, he knows we are hungry. And you know how he feels about letting us starve.’ Sure Luffy… You are always hungry, but I know he is right. The cook won’t let us starve so he will be back soon.

It was beginning to get dark and the cook was still not back. The bonfire was burning for some light and warmth. Something was wrong. I decided to take a walk and ended up at the palm trees where I earlier took a nap. From the corner of my eyes I could see the basket Sanji had been filling up with those those weird colored fruits, this was not right. If he was going somewhere besides looking for me he would not have left the fruits here. Something was definitely wrong here.

I was not the only one who did not trust it for a bit. Nami ordered us around and went to split us up in groups to look for the cook. Luffy and Franky where going to search the palm woods because that’s where he was last going, as far as we know. Brook and Nami where going to explore the beach around the island. The cook liked the sea so maybe he was somewhere looking at it? Even tho it sounded stupid and unlikely; we were looking through our options. Usopp and Robin stayed behind the camp; maybe the cook would come back and miss them. Chopper went with me to explore the town.

After a lot of wrong turns and Chopper dragging me in the right direction, we came across some people. We asked them if they have seen a weird spiral brow blonde. But they haven’t. Even the next persons haven’t seen anyone with that description. Not even the persons after that. Or after that.

Where was that idiot cook? We were all worried. Even I worried. This was so unlike him. After some time Chopper could not keep his eyes open so I carried him back to camp. Some of the crew was back and sleeping. Nami was talking with Usopp where else they could search. Luffy was nowhere to be seen. Probably still searching. Chopper was sound asleep in my arms. “Oi Nami.” She looked at me with a tired face. “You guys take care of Chopper and get some sleep. I am going to search for a little longer.” She took Chopper over. ‘Don’t get lost Zoro; we will search again after some sleep.’ I nodded, not bothered to argue about the ‘don’t get lost’. I don’t get lost. Everything keeps moving around. I turned around and started to walk.

I could not help it but to feel a little guilty about his mysterious disappearing. I mean he was looking for me. I walked away to who knows where. It did not really matter where I was going. As long as I would find the cook. 

~Sanji PoV~  
The first thing I noticed, when I woke up again, was the throbbing pain in the back of my head. The next thing I noticed was the darkness surrounding me, even if I had my eyes open. Which only could mean that I was blindfolded. Great, so the shitty old man was right. I really do attract problems.

I tried to sit up, tried to put off the blindfold but I soon realized that I couldn't move, couldn't sit up. I was tied in up right to what I assumed to be the roof of something. Be it in a house or a ship or a cave, whatever. I tend to the ship because I could feel light moments. But it could also just be me, dangling around a bit, thanks to the way I’m tied up to the roof.

Shit… where am I?

‘Is the princess awake now?’

I looked up at the voice, though, I couldn't see anything at all. I just felt a presence near me. Then another. And another. And another. Just how many where planning to come here? 

Who are they?

„Yeah, I thought I'd give you the pleasure of my presence.“

A hit in my face let my head fall to the side and me spitting blood. Short tempered it seems. I grinned.

‘Oh believe me, you won’t be grinning to long for what we are about to do to you, Princess.’

„If it is something like your hit, then it won’t be that hard to overcome. You slap weaker than an old lady does. “

Another slap into my face, but it was hardly painful. I have had worse.

‘Hey, don't mess up to much with his face. You know it wont do us good if his face is covered in too much bruises!’

Someone shouted, but I couldn't make out from where it was coming from. My left? My right? Damn this stupid blindfold.

‘Yeah, yeah. I got it, don't worry. I’m not stupid, ya know.’

„Oh you are not? That's a surprise!“

Those words escaped my mouth faster than I had the chance to hold them back, but either way, I was never someone to back off. The blow into my stomach was harder than the slaps before, leaving me doubling over, coughing. 

But despite my current situation, I couldn't stop the grin that rose onto my lips.

‘You won’t be smiling like that for too long little fucker!’

One yelled, coming to stand close to me. I could smell him. He smelled of alcohol and foul fish. It made my stomach do a turn over. But time to think about it, they gave me not, as for the one standing in front of me ripped my shirt into pieces, exposing my bare chest and back to them. I wide my eyes behind the blindfold, trying to suppress the shiver that went over my body.

I could feel the stares onto me and they crept me out.

But I tried to stay cool, tried not to show them my uneasiness. 

‘He surly is a beauty. He will bring us a lot of money. It was a good idea to not turn him to the marines. I bet, people pay more for him as the marines.’

One laughed, a hand touching my bare chest, letting me shiver.

„Get your filthy Hands off of me you pervert!’

I snapped at him as I felt him run his hand over the skin of my chest, playing a bit with one of my nipple, letting me wince slightly.

‘Aw but you seem to enjoy this slut.’

He rubbed my nipple harder until it stood proud hard and red into the air, doing the same on the other, sending shiver after shiver down my body to a certain area.

„Don't touch me!“

I tried to kick him, smash his head into the floor of their hideout but my feet where also tied as my hands with heavy metal cuffs and chains, but to the floor instead of the roof.

I gasped as another Hand rubbed my penis through my pants and I hated my body for reacting to those touching. I froze when I felt them working on my belt, opening it, together with my trousers, letting it slip down to my ankles, exposing my long legs and my boxers.

I felt ashamed as I heard their laughter, roaring in my eyes, letting my cheeks burn.

‘Look at him, he surly IS a beauty by all means!’

Yelled then one who's Hand was still on my groin, rubbing it, letting it getting harder and harder. I felt my boxers getting wet from my precum and felt tears in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall, refuse to give them the satisfaction.

„Stop! Don't touch me!“

I shouted, trashing around, trying to get those hands off me who seemed to be everywhere now.

„Stop it you- Mmpfh! “

My eyes grew bigger behind the blindfold as I felt someone pressing their lips against mine, using my shocked state as the opportunity to show their tongue into my mouth, exploring it, and playing with my tongue.

As the one pulled back, a trail of saliva ran down my chin, dripping onto my chest. But quickly, someone else kissed me, gripping my chin forcefully, holding my mouth open, and exploring my mouth again.

In the meantime, I felt a Hand slip into my boxers, groping my ass. I jerked my hips forward to escape the touch, but by doing so, I played into the hand that was massaging my cock.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips with the increasing movements on my cock and with more shame than anything else in my body, I came with a low moan, staining my boxers with my cum.

Shivering, I hang loosely in my chains, having no energy after my forced orgasm.

The others laughed, retreating, but the one groping my ass still stood behind me, slipping his hand between my legs, forcing them apart slightly.

„No… stop…“

I whispered, as I felt a finger teasing my entrance, circling it, poking at it.

‘So he is a virgin after all!’

The hand slipped out of my boxers, laughter’s echoing around me. I felt so ashamed.

I winced when I felt them ripping apart my boxers, leaving me naked hanging from them wall. Dried cum could be seen on my cock and stomach.

‘We need to leave this place. It seems the Strawhats are looking for him. Clean him up, bound him tightly and let us depart to our ship. We need to sail to the Sabaody Archipelago to the human action house. Give him the tattoo and the collar too.’

The Leader spoke loudly, letting me wide my eyes. Tattoo? Collar? Human Action House? So those where human traffickers! Shit, I was screwed.

But time to think about it wasn't on my side as I felt someone pick a needle into my arm, injecting me something. Soon, I went limp again, unable to move a muscle. But I still felt and saw everything.

I felt something pick into my skin between my shoulder blades over and over again and my mind screamed the word ‘TATTOO!’ loudly, and as much as it feared me, I couldn't do anything against it. Nor could I prevent a metal collar being put around my neck. I knew it was those exploding ones. As soon as I heard the click of the collar being connected, I let a tear fall down my cheek, accepting my faith.

„Luffy…“

I whispered, feeling everybody but one leaving the room. Then I felt a hand caressing my chest again, playing with my nipple again. I couldn't help but shiver. 

Those hands left me then, disconnecting my feet from the chains, though, the metal cuffs remained. Then my legs where hooked around a bigger waist.

‘You sure are a beauty… It will be a pleasure for me to take something precious to you.’

The person kissed me roughly, biting my lip hard, licking it. I winced as his hands slide my sides up and down, then to my ass, squeezing it tightly.

I moaned low as I felt something wet and hard pressing against my entrance.

„Please… please don't…“

‘Ah don't worry Princess. It will feel good. At least for me.’

With that, he pushed me further to him by my ass, pushing his full length inside me with force and no preparation.

The pain was unbearable, nothing compared to what I felt before and I screamed, screamed as loud as I could, feeling the darkness surround me little by little.

I also faintly felt blood from my ass and semen from my cock dripping to the floor.

I wide my eyes behind the blindfold as he trusted completely out of me before slamming back into me.

„UAWH! ZORO!!! “

~Zoro PoV  
I woke up with a startle. Sweat running down my body. How long have I slept? Not long, the sun was still nowhere to been seen. The others were still asleep. I can’t take this waiting. They all know I hated waiting, he knows…. Sanji knows. Crap where is he.

After a while the others woke up, we ate the fruits Sanji had gathered the other day and went out on another search. Again, I went into town with Chopper. We hoped his nose would track Sanji down. But again, we had no such luck… Chopper thinks they masked his sent one way or another. So we decided to gamble on good luck and ask again in bars if they have seen a blond man with spiral brows. After a few bars, we decided to take a break and drink a little. When the bartender came with our ordered drinks, he came to sit next to us. I raised my eyebrow to him. What did he want?

‘I heard you were looking for someone.’

Choppers eyes went big to the man but didn’t do any attempt to interrupt him. 

‘The last weeks a lot of people have disappeared here.’

All right, he got my interest He knows something.

“You know something?”

‘Well, sometimes persons come here to drink. And after a few glasses they tongue will get loose.’

“So you give drinks to people who want drinks and they get drunk… Get to the point.”

A smirk came on the bartenders face. 

‘Alright stranger I won’t dance around it. Many persons here are being kidnapped and are being sold at the human action house at Sabaody Archipelago. The prettier you are, the more likely they will come for you.’

“Alright you got my attention. But where do they take them in the meantime?”

‘The rumors go that the ones who get kidnapped are being held somewhere in the mountains for some preparations before they change location.’

So he DID know something about this “If you knew this, why haven’t anybody go into the mountains there to release them?” 

The bartender looked away, guild written in his eyes. ‘Everyone here is afraid, there are also rumors that they know strong pirates, to be honest we don’t want to die. We rather have some persons kidnapped then we all be killed.’

“WRONG answer. You people are afraid which makes you WEAK! You could still try to save the ones who were captured, they can’t! They dwell away in fear, maybe even have a slim hope someone would come for them. But they never do, right? Think about that. Chopper, let’s go!”

With that, we left the bartender and staring costumers behind. “They are somewhere in the mountains, with your nose you can sniff them out, sooner or later…”

After some walking through some woods, we came to a clearing with the beginning of a big mountain. “Alright Chopper, use your nose to sniff that cook out so we can go back to the Sunny.” With that said, we started to walk around the mountain. 

I could not wait to see Sanji again. He disappearing had made me anxious. I feel like a weakling, having all these emotions inside of me. But… to be honest I could not care any less about those feelings. Everything will be all right when we are all back on the Sunny. 

‘ZORO! I have found Sanji his scent here!’

I quickly came standing next to Chopper. There it was, a small opening, which was hard to spot if you were not paying attention to it. Luckily, I had Chopper’s nose with me. “Let’s go get the cook.”

We both went into the small opening, slowly we made our way into the cave. After some walking it went wider, until we came to a large opening. My eyes widendend. There laid some chains around, some blood and other dirty stuff. But the most chocking were Sanji his clothes that laid discharged on the floor. Chopper pulled on my trousers. ‘Zoro? What happened here?’ I could not bring a single word out. What had happened here? I did not really know, but when I look at the things I would say that Sanji had been chained here not too long ago.

‘Oi did you guys bring cleaning stuff? These stains are hard to rub clean. And I…. ohw shit. WHO DARES TO TRESPASS HERE?’ The new voice came from a man who was cleaning in a dark corner. He stood up and walked closer to me.

“Where is he?” A calm settled over me, as my anger passed the breaking point. I did not know a thing about this man, but he KNOWS what happened here. Probably even helped the others in WHAT they had done with Sanji. HIS Sanji.

‘He? You mean the blond lean beauty? Yeah he was a real beauty. Such a shame to sell him. Though we had our fun with him.’ A smirk came on the man his face.  
“Chopper… hold my katanas for a second. I don’t need them for worms like this.” With that I placed my katanas in Choppers arms and slowly walked to the man. His smirk never leaving his face. I was going to beat that smirk of his face. 

The man slowly reached behind him, drawing a sword. ‘What were you planning to do? You should have kept your katanas, whahahaha.’ He slashed out with his sword. And I easily dodged it. Making use of his shock I knocked the sword out of his hand and threw him on the ground. “You were saying?! Something about seeing a blond, lean, beauty?” I glared at him. His smirk reappeared.

‘Yes I saw him some time ago, hanging from the sealing in these chains. Screaming like the little wuss he is.’ That was the wrong answer, my fist connected with his nose. 

“Wrong answer, let’s try this again shall we?” The man his smirk was gone and he spit some blood out of his mouth. ‘I don’t know a thing. I’m just the cleaner.’

“The things you have told me about him, tells me you did more here than cleaning.” The man his jaw tensed. ‘I-I don’t know what you are talking about.’

“CUT THE CRAP or I find something else to cut. I can start with the limbs and body part you DON’T need for talking. Starting with your toes and fingers, then maybe a foot, or a hand, maybe your ears because you don’t seem to use them.” 

His eyes went wide. ‘I can’t! No I can’t th-they will KILL me If I SPEAK!!’ Again with the they will kill me… they know I’m Roronoa Zoro right, don’t they know what I am capable of? “Fine don’t tell me, but then again. I would also kill you, very slowly, very painful, very bloody. And I will enjoy It.”

He looked like he was overthinking his options. We are almost there. “You know what, never mind. I’m going to enjoy removing your limbs, Chopper give me Sandai Kitetsu. He is the bloodies one of them all.” The man’s eyes almost popped out of his head as Chopper came towards us. Let’s see how far he would let this go. I pulled Kitetsu out of his hilt and took the man his pols. “Last chance worm.”

‘WAIT! I WILL TELL YOU! PLEASE DON’T! I… I will tell you all I know. Just… don’t kill me or cut of any limbs.’ Now It was my turn to smirk. “Then SPEAK!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some torture in this chapter

~Sanji PoV~  
I didn't know for how long I was out cold. It could have been just few minutes, or hours or days. Maybe weeks even. I don't know.

What I know is, that as soon as I woke up, immense pain shoot through my whole body, leaving me panting from pain. And I couldn't move, that I was sure of. Because I again, hung in chains from the ceiling, this time I was also sure I was on a ship. 

So I was in the fangs of human traffickers. It wasn't a dream.

When I rolled my head a bit, I could feel the collar around my neck and the stinging pain between my shoulder blades. So I don't have just the collar, but also the tattoo. I am forever marked with it. It will always remind me of my new fate. I wasn't part of the Strawhat pirates anymore.

I mentally slapped myself, banishing those thoughts out of my head.

Of course, I will be a part of the Strawhat crew forever. They won’t let me be a slave. They won’t let it happen that I end up as a pet for some stranger.

And so wont I.

I’m Sanji, the fucking fighting cook from the Baratie and one part of the Monster trio of the Strawhat crew, for goddess sake!

Since when do I let something like this letting me down?

I looked up to the ceiling, trying to figure out a way to escape and I wide my eyes when I saw, that the chain wasn't locked up properly to the ceiling.

I grinned and soon started to work to get myself out of the chains, but as soon as I did that, tearing pain shoot through my entry body, clouding my vision momentary in black.

When I shook my head, I felt the need to puke, but I could withstand the urge, breathing in deeply several times.

The deep rumbling laugh of a man reached my ears and when I looked back to the front of me, I could see a tall man, with black curly hair and a beard. 

‘That your chains aren't properly hooked up is not a coincidence. We have a talented smith with us. He made the chains like this so when you try to break free, you will get quite the amount of pain. Its also due to the way we chained you up beauty.’

Only after those words where said, I realized in what a position I am chained up.

I wasn't paying attention to it, but now I realized I was put into the strappado position, my arms behind my back. Why didn't I noticed it sooner?

The man chuckled, coming closer to me and with his feet; he tapped against the spreader bar, attached to my chains on my ankles.

‘Sadly you aren't a virgin anymore, but that’s fine. That just means we can have our fun with you before we reach the Sabaody Archipelago.’

Saying these, he started to massage the flesh on my inner tights, making me flinch as I felt the dried cum between my legs.

I felt so dirty as I realized that they haven't washed me yet.

But after hearing those words, I started to think that it would be best not to be washed by one of them. Just imagine what they would do to me in the bath made me sick.

I flinched as I felt his hand slip between my spread legs, running his fingers from the base of my penis to my entrance and back, making me shiver.

A scream, raw and wild ripped itself out of my throat as he showed three of his fingers into my entrance without preparing me and as he worked them in me, I felt blood dripping from my entrance over his hand and then dripping down to the floor.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I felt sick by the squishing sound the fingers made, when they pulled in and out of me, using my blood as a form of lube.

‘You are such a beauty, I cant understand why we haven't captured you before. We could have made so much money before; selling you now will do it too.’

He used his other hand and tweaked my left nipple hard, taking it between his fingers, squeezing them hard. I whimpered, trying to shake the hands off me, but I just drove the three fingers deeper inside me and to my horror, I felt a wave of pleasure shoot through my body as those fingers hit my prostate.

The laugh of the other made me blush in shame.

‘Oh my, why didn't you tell me that you want a cock buried deep inside of you? That you want the best orgasm you ever had? My my…’

He shook his head, removing his fingers from me, making me whimper, shaking in my chains.

‘But…’

He forced his bloody fingers between my lips, nudging my tongue, telling me to lick them clean but even if I was in pain and felt sick to the stomach, I refused to do so.

I had my pride.

The man noticed it, growling in anger as he removed his fingers out of my mouth, smearing the blood over my lips.

‘I won’t give you the pleasure of coming soon. I have other plans with you my precious beauty.’

He smirked, taking the whip from his hip, unleashing it. With that, he raised the whip and let it smack down on my chest, painfully. But I refused to scream.

‘Now your training begins. And when it ends… You.’

LASH!

‘Will.’

LASH!

‘Be.’

LASH!

‘The.’

LASH!

’Best.’

LASH!

‘Slave.’

LASH!

‘Ever.’

LASH!

With every whip I received, it was harder for me to keep the screams inside me.

But I couldn't hold back the yelp as he suddenly pulled at my chains, lifting my legs a bit into the air, spreading the bar and so my legs wider, giving him better access to my private parts of my body.

I swallowed hard when I saw him smirking, stepping closer.

Then I wide my eyes as he whipped my inner tights hard, working his way over them, grazing my penis. The pain became unbearable, tears ran down my cheeks and I sobbed, closing my eyes.

A loud scream escaped my mouth when I felt a horrible pain shoot through me, as he started to whip my penis, pain coming from the sensitive organ.

I whimpered, sobbed and with the next whip of my groin, I lost control over my bladder, a steady stream of urine staining my penis, legs and the floor.

The loud laughing of the other echoed in my ears, shame build up inside me, making me cry pathetic.

Oh how I wished I were dead.

~Zoro PoV~  
‘T-THATS IT! I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING, YOU PROMISED NOT TO CUT ANYTHING OF!’ Its a shame I really promised I would not cut any limbs of if he told us everything he knew. Damn. “I did didn’t I, and I am a man of words. I won’t cut of any limbs.” For a second there was relief in his eyes. Until I showed my feral smile. With my fist I struck the side of his head. The man went limb, unconscious. “But I also promised myself to beat that smirk of your face, sucker.” And I felt a little better at seeing him defenseless. ‘But Zoro, he was not smirking anymore.’ Ohw yeah Chopper was still here and heard everything. Good, then he could tell the others. “Oi Chopper, get the others! We are going to set sail as soon as possible and get the cook back. I’m bringing this guy along” Chopper nodded and with that we both went our separate ways.

With the ‘cleaner’ over my shoulder I began to walk back to the Sunny. What we have learned so far is that Sanji was going to be sold at a human action house at Sabaody Archipelago. But before they would go there they would have to restock at Havoc Island. They are pretty famous there and were threaten there well. They surely will stay there for a while. With a little luck we can cross paths there, and we could take the cook back with a little effort. I jumped on the Sunny, now where to put this fucker. I tied his wrists and feet together and threw him in the bunker room. Here It was easy for everyone to watch him. I could hear some of the crew coming back.

‘Oooooi Zoro! Where are you?’ It was clear that the captain was of the ship. “I’m in the bunker.“ A second later Luffy came bouncing in. ‘So this is the guy who told you their plan? What is his name? You know what, I am going to call him idiot!’ Idiot, seriously…? “Well I guess it’s better then calling him cleaner. And helping them to kidnap our cook makes him an idiot so. But Luffy, won’t Usopp be confused when we call him an idiot. He MIGHT think we are talking about THIS idiot” We both grinned at my comment.

As soon as everyone was on the Sunny and Chopper filled the others in where the human traffickers where heading we sailed off to Havoc island. Even when we all had hope to find Sanji soon, we all felt restless. Robin and Usopp took turns at cooking. Robin was not that bad with cooking. Before she joined the crew she had always been on the run, and due to that she had taught herself how to cook. Usopp on the other hand was called a lot for his cooking skills, especially idiot. Luckily Luffy eats anything and it was edible for the rest. After a couple of days and navigating through a rough storm an island came in sight, Havoc Island. We all felt a little more at ease.

“Oi idiot, wake up.” A bucket of water was thrown over the so said idiot in our bunker room. With some sputtering he woke up. Luffy pulled the idiot rough on his feet. ‘Are you sure they are on this island?’ The man looked terrified at Luffy. He has probably heard some stories what Luffy was capable of. ‘Y-yes I am sure! They should be here somewhere!’ With that we left him alone and went back to the deck. Nami was already discussing with the others what the plan was. ‘Ah Zoro there you are, you are going with Luffy to search for any sign of the human traffickers. Franky is going with Chopper, and Brook and Usopp will stay here to guard the Sunny.’ Chopper and Franky where already prepared and jumped of the ship. “What are you and Robin going to do?” ‘We are going to gather some information about the human traffickers. It would help to know who we are up against.’ She answered. And she had a point, they probably know more about us then we do about them. “Sounds like a plan.” Before Nami could say anymore, Luffy slingshot us on the island…

Of course we tried out the bars and shops we came across. We asked some persons about the human traffickers. They all seem to know them, but also claimed they haven’t seen them for a while. We were beginning to doubt that they were still there. Luffy seemed as calm as the calm before a storm. I just hope he could control himself until we would find someone we could puns in the face. It was beginning to get late and Luffy has been complaining a lot… ‘Zooorooo, Im hungryyyy. Let’s go back to the Sunny to eat and then continue to discover the island some more.’ “Oi Luffy we aren’t discovering this island… we are trying to discover the cook or at least some of those human traffickers.” Luffy just smiled ‘Shihihi that’s what I am saying, discovering the island.’ Well there was no use to argue about his logic. “Alright captain, lead the way.”

Of course Luffy would spurt away at the mention of food. I was not lost… I was just going to take the scenery route. The long and beautiful route. I wanted to take the long way to clear my head and have this moment to think… WHO WAS I KIDDING! Yes I was lost. This would be the first time that I was lost, I will admit that much. Normally Sanji would have already come for me…

Meanwhile Luffy had found Nami and Robin. Nami was busy clobbering Luffy for whining that he was hungry and leaving Zoro behind, while a very panicking Usopp came in sight. ‘GUYS! WE GOT A SITUATION HERE! OUR PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!’ Nami stopped her fist in midair. ‘WHAT! Usopp HOW did this happen?!’ ‘Somehow he managed to get the ropes off and push Brook in the water. It was or saving Brook or running after him.’ ‘What did you choose? Did you get after him?’For that question Luffy got another bum on his head.

I took another left. The same street I walked through for maybe the fourth time. I was THIS close for losing my shit and cut my way through the walls. I crossed another alley. Have I been here before? I’m not sure anymore. I punched the wall, some bricks cracked under the pressure. “I am getting nowhere at this rate!” I had to calm myself. Maybe finding a high spot would do the trick. I walked out of the alley and looked around for a good spot. Suddenly my eye caught a person across the street. “Well look at that, the dirty rat has not only escaped but could be used as bait now.” The cleaner we have been calling idiot for a long time was walking suspicious and kept looking around to make sure he was not being followed. “Let’s play a game of cat and mouse shall we.” A feral grin crawled its way on my face.

~Sanji PoV~  
I don't know for how long we are sailing, it could be a week now, maybe more. Or just a few days. I don't know.

Since I cant see the sunlight in my prison- like room. The only light source I have was the candle in one of the corner of the room.

But the candle wasn't on fire so it was nearly pitch black here. But that was fine too, my eyes adjusted to the darkness fast and my ears hearing sharpened pretty good.

Still, that wont help much, since I’m still bound to the ceiling.

I sighed, closing my eyes and heard my stomach rumble, since I haven't eaten anything since I was on the Sunny, god knows how long ago and even though I was hungry for 85 days before, it was so long ago, many years and since then, I had constantly food. My body may not be able to handle that again.

Sighing deeply, I slumped a bit more, hissing at the pain in my shoulders. I was still trapped in this position, every movement hurt like hell and I was pretty sure that it wont take long for my shoulders to either break or dislocate. If that happens, I am pretty much screwed. My hands and arms are sacred to me. If something were to happen to them, I wouldn't be able to cook for my Nakama`s.

“Nakama`s…”

I whispered, closing my eyes, but I snapped them open again, when I heard footsteps coming near and with a loud screech, the door of my prison opened, revealing a group from five men coming into the room, each of them with a huge grin.

The leader of that group came as close as possible to me, caressing my bruised cheek, letting me wince slightly.

‘What a waste to that pretty face of yours, Sanji- chan.’

He said, licking the bruise, but I turned my head away from him, breaking the contact with his wet tongue. He laughed loudly, a rumbling in his stomach. It disgusted me.

‘Do you know that your… ‘Nakama`s’ are searching for you?’

I perked up at those words, hope rising in my chest and heart, letting me ignore the hands on my body, between my legs.

Of course they were looking for me, I knew that right from the start.

A small smile rose on my bruised lips, but it was whipped of fast by the laughter of the others and their next words.

‘As if we let them find you pretty boy. We gave them false Information that will lead them to an Island called Havoc Island. There, they will discover another you. He will replace you on the ship, pretending to be Blackleg Sanji. Don't worry. He broke his arms so he wont be able to cook and he is pretty good in kicking too. Not that he will be able to with broken arms anyway. They will think its you, leaving you in our hands. We will sell you on Sabaody, get a lot of money and live our life in wealth. What happens after you get sold, we don't care at all. We have our fun with you now and enjoy the time together. That all that we care about.’

Again they laughed, loud and crushing and with those words, those laughter, my hope crushed. I hate to admit that, but their plan was good.

But then I smirked, raising my head to them. They furrowed their brows at that.

“What makes you think they wont notice its not me? We lived together for many years already, we know how the other works, his character, everything. They know my secrets as well as I do know theirs.”

They couldn't possible know that I was in love with the Ex Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. They just cant. The only ones who knows this are Zoro and me, since that idiotic mosshead loves me too.

Again they laughed, the leader leaning so close to my face, his nose nearly touching mine. He looked me close into my eyes, as well as me into his.

‘We know your dirty little secret faggot. We know that you love this Pirate Hunter, this swordsman. We know that you learned under Red leg Jeff and we know that you are a Pirate to find the All blue. What a pathetic dream. The All blue. This ocean doesn't even exist. Well, whatever. Do you think we will face the Strawhats without doing our homework properly? Oh dear, you are such a fool if you think that.’

There goes what little hope I had left.

Slumping in complete defeat, I let them laugh at me, use my body. They wont come to my rescue, someone else is going to pretend to be me and he will be with my   
Nakama`s, while my fate will to be someone’s slave.

A sad smile formed on my lips, while I barely felt the trusting inside my raw ass.

What a pitiful end for me, Black leg Sanji.

~Zoro PoV~  
After a detour around the whole freaking town, which was not my fault, I was just following the dirty rat, he FINALLY stopped in a dark alley. Of course a dark alley, I mean why should it be in a green grassy field with sunflowers and birds chirping. It never is am I right? Always the cliche dark alleys full of rats. With rats I mean both animal rats as human scumbag rats.

But I prefer the dark alleys where you can lay low in the shadows. That is more my style. So here I was standing before a door opening where the rat just disappeared in, with some other suspicious guy.

I stepped in, making sure not to make any noise so I could eavesdrop on their conversation. I walked down a dark hallway. The voices were beginning to sound a little clearer. Something about shipping him…. A cave… A backup plan… this was not making any sense until I could hear better. I proceeded to walk towards the voices.

‘So you took care of him?’ That was clearly the rat that escaped from our ship. ‘Yeah I did, stop asking me. I locked him up in the cave.’ Locked up in a cave? Were they talking about Sanji?! ‘Good, they won’t find him that easily now, hehe.’ Alright that’s it, I have heard enough.

I stepped out of the dark hallway. “So where is this so called cave, ladies?” Both men turned around to me. The rat went pale. I guess he remembered our little ‘chitchat’ from before. The other man just looked me up and down. ‘Is he the famous Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro you told me about? The one who kicked your ass? Pfff lame…’ Said the new rat. Ex pirate hunter… whoever started to give me that name anyway? ‘D-don’t underestimate him! He REALLY lives up to his name!’ Well at least he has learned his lesson. But I think I will teach him another lesson, he DID escape from Brook and Usopp. My attention snapped up to the new rat. ‘I will take care of him, looks easy enough.’ But looks could be deceiving in this game of pirates.

He quickly pulled out a gun and fired it at me. I deflected its path with Sandai Kitetsu. The man cocked his eyebrow. ‘Alright, lucky I guess.’ He shot again, it had the same outcome. He shot again and again until he was out of bullets, which all were in the walls around me. He then pulled out a sword. ‘FINE! Let’s play YOUR game!’ He came charging at me. “The moment you started to play my game, was the moment you stood no chance.” I impaled him with Sandai Kitetsu. The blade was singing because of the sweet blood it was tasting. The rat was still standing at the same spot. Frozen to the ground, eyes big with fear. I sheathed Kitetsu again and started to walk towards him.

“Alright little rat, you know the drill. Tell me what I want to know and your limbs stay attached. Or join the other rat.” ‘WAIT! THE CAVE!’ Again the cave? What do they have with caves. “What is with this… cave?” ‘YOUR COOK! THE BLOND COOK!’ I stood frozen to the ground. So he was on this island after all? In a cave… no wonder we hadn’t encountered them jet. The cowards were hiding in a cave! “Where is this cave.” He handed over a little map with a big X mark on it. ‘The X is where the cave is. Just let me go. I swear this is the truth.’ “Fine, go. Because I will find you If I need you again.” With that I took off.

After some walking I came to the conclusion that the map was upside down. I think. Because I still haven’t seen a cave. Just houses. Maybe If I just turned left. I went right. ‘OI, ZORO!’ I looked up. Nami came running at me with Usopp behind her. The first thing I got was a fist to my head. “OI WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU WITCH!” ‘THAT you idiot, was for making us worry and wandering off again.’ I scratched my neck. “Whatever… Luffy took off with his Gomu Gomu no… by the way, can you read this map for me?”

Nami took the piece of paper. There were already beli signs in her eyes. Usopp looked over her shoulder at the paper. ‘Is this a treasure map?’ he asked. “Not really. Just the destination to where our cook is.” They both looked at me with big eyes. ‘Are you sure?!’ Was I sure? Not really. I did not trust the rat for a bit, but this was the only lead we had. I just shrugged my shoulders. Nami turned me around and started walking the way I came from, Usopp following behind us.

We walked through some more streets. Then into the woods. And after a while a cave was in front of us. ’I guess this is the place. Zoro you go first, I will stay behind and guard the entrance!’ Of course Usopp his knees where shaking when he said it. And of course I dragged him along with us.

Water could be heard dripping in the cave. ‘You don’t think this cave will flood over with water, do you guys?’ “IF the cave would get flooded we will use you as a floating device Usopp, now shut up and start walking on your own.”

The deeper we went in the cave, the louder the dripping could be heard. Suddenly the cave went wider. We came in a long dark widening of the cave. This was the end. Usopp was the first one that noticed a body in the corner. ‘Oi guys! I found him!’ Nami and I followed after him. Curled up in a dark corner there laid a body. The person was still breathing and unconscious. I looked the body up and down. “Who the fuck is that?!” They both looked at me like I was stupid. Nami let out a deep sight ‘You are so lost.’ Nami said while Usopp frowned ‘Zoro that is Sanji.’ I looked again, it sure looked like him. But then again he did not look like the Sanji I knew at all. Something was of...

‘Anyway, let’s take him back to the Sunny, he needs some medical attention and a lot of rest.’ I looked at the witch, is she stupid? “Oi Nami, are you sure that is such a good idea?” ‘Zoro… I am getting REALLY tired of your shit right now. Just carry him ass back to the Sunny. And be a little careful, looks like his arms are broken.’ With that she left the cave with Usopp on her heels.

“Fine... But don’t come crying to me If It Is not the cook you are suspecting it to be.” I hosted him not to carefully over my shoulder ‘ZORO BE CAREFUL! HIS ARMS ARE BROKEN RE-MEM-BER!’ Nami screamed over her shoulder. I huffed out a breath and persuaded after Usopp and the witch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some rape and torture in this chapter.
> 
> Zoro pov chapters are written by me.  
Sanji pov posts are written by Rue_Ryuzaki  
Fake Sanji pov posts are written by Rue_Ryuzaki
> 
> Other characters pov that are written by us will be added later on.~

~Fake Sanji PoV~  
Good grief, it was so easy to fool the Strawhats. For someone who beat the CP9 of the World Government and made the whole world practically their enemy, they are really easy to fool.

They really thought I would be their stupid love cook.

Well, it played out well for us.

They wouldn't search for the real Sanji who was on his way to Sabaody, ready to be sold as slave.

As soon as he was sold, they'd contact me and fetched me up and it would be already too late for both Sanji and the Strawhats.

The only thing that bothers me is, that I cannot smoke now with both arms broken.

I know it’s to keep the play up, cause I’m unable to cook. But I love to smoke.

So I'm good and bad as playing the Blonde cook.

What helps the most was my Devil fruit, which allowed me to change into everyone I touched before. And oh how I touched that cook in every possible way and every part of his body.

I smirked, while thinking about him and I need to keep my thoughts at bay or I would come just thinking about that tight ass or that hot wet mouth of his.

I groaned, sinking back into the mattress of the bed in the ships sick bay, closing my eyes.

Just thinking about my Nakama, having their fun with the cook makes me envious.

“That’s so not fair… damn it…”

I murmured, wincing when I heard a voice near me, asking me, what’s not fair.

Turning around, I saw that green haired Swordsman. What was his name again? Roronoa Zoro. But how did the cook called him again?

“Marimo…”

How we know all of this stuff? It was easy. We had a Devil fruit user who could transform into any animal he liked and so he spied on the Strawhats as seagull for several weeks.

~Sanji PoV~  
I don't know how much pain a person can bear before he would break, but I am certain, I will reach that point soon.

I don’t know how often I was raped, beaten or worse. I don't even know how long I have been their prisoner so far. Days? Weeks? Months? How far was Sabaody away from the island they kidnapped me from?

Did the fake me already reached my friends? Are they having fun with him, not know that this is not me? Would everybody notice?

Would… Zoro notice that’s not me?

I was pulled out of my thoughts as icy cold water hit me hard on my naked beaten body, washing away some of the blood, semen and urine from my beaten body, dripping to the floor.

I shivered but hissed, as they rubbed my body clean from everything, scratching my skin with old hard brushes, not caring for hurting me.

I yelped as they let me fall down to my knees, nudging them apart.

I knew what was coming now, but it always hurt like hell, ripping me apart.

I couldn't do much as my arms where still bound to the ceiling and my legs tied to the floor.

I tried to keep the scream inside me, which wanted to rip itself from my throat, as two fingers were pushed into me, without preparations, pushing in and out of me while rubbing the soap on the fingers around my inside, burning the tears inside.

Tears filled my eyes as a moan escaped me, when the fingers brushed my prostate, over and over again, leaving my cock hard again, throbbing painfully, waiting for release.

It was so humiliating when they laughed, watching my squirm and whining for release. But I know they wont help me, only fingering me to my orgasm. Like all the time they washed me inside out.

I jerked forward, as the fingers hit my prostate hard, nudging at it, sending me a huge wave of pleasure, leaving my hard cock leaking with precum. 

I whimpered, panted and moaned when the fingers worked more, pumping inside and out repeatedly and I felt my legs going jelly, but refused to give in.

I buckled my hips into the touch, hating myself for responding to their treatment like that, but I wanted release. More than anything.

It was embarrassing. 

~Zoro PoV~  
I sat on a chair in the infirmary. Watching this impostor. Who DARES to call me Marimo, like Sanji always use to do. If I did not know any better than to just ‘go with it’ I would have broken his legs as well… But because the others were still convinced this was the real Sanji, I did not. Besides maybe this way I would learn a little more about where the real one was.

‘What do you mean Marimo?’ “Enough with the Marimo and answer the question ‘Sanji’.” I spoke his name out as if it was venom. “I am serious here. What. Is. Not. Fair.” His eyebrow raised a little. ‘Uhm well, it’s just not fair that I won’t be able to cook for you guys for a while. You know how I love to cook.’ They were well informed about the cook. They even knew he calls me Marimo. But do they also know his feelings for me? If I could just play the right cards… Sanji looked puzzled at me, oh yeah of course. I should probably give a reply or something. “Well, stay in bed and rest. Or otherwise I will break your legs.” I rather wished he would not stay in bed; I would like to break them. It would be a win win situation for me. I grinned and stood up.

I was almost out of the door when a weak sound came from behind me. ‘Marimo.’ My eyes went wide. Even If it was not the real one, it kind of made me feel like he was. I turned around. “Yeah?” He looked down at the floor. ‘I am sorry… sorry for letting you guys down.’ ALL RIGHT he was not that poor at acting as I thought. “Its fine, you haven’t let us down. We were just, worried.” I walked back to him and placed a hand on his head. Even If he was fake. He looked so much like him. I really miss him. It was true what they say. You don’t know what you got, until it’s gone.

I turned around. “Just rest okay.” With that I walked out. After I closed the door I let out some air I was holding. This was going to be harder than I thought. I scratched my head. How was I going to convince everybody that he was not the real one…? I could not compare his cooking. How lucky for him…

As I walked around with big walls under my eyes, Chopper stopped me. ‘Zoro. Now we found Sanji and he is resting. Should you not take some rest as well?’ Chopper, who was sure that it was Sanji. Just like the rest. Looked just as tired as I felt. “You are right. But I am not the only one who needs some rest. I will take a quick nap, but I want you to take one as well, alright?” Chopper looked down. ‘I don’t know, I am tired, but someone needs to look after Sanji.’ “Alright, enough with the excuses Chopper…” I looked around. Robin was sitting with Nami at the table chatting. “Oi Nami, Robin. Will you two look after the cook while I take Chopper here to take a nap?” Robin smiled. She knows just like me how worried Chopper had been, and still was, and that he had pushed himself a lot. ‘Sure swordsman-san.’

With that I picked up Chopper. “You hear that? The ladies will take care of him.” He was almost asleep when I arrived at his hammock. ‘Zoro, can I sleep with you?’ Smiling some I looked into his tired eyes. “Sure.” With that I went with him to my own hammock and went to lay there with Chopper on my chest. Soon he was sleeping softly. While I kept on staring at the ceiling.

How could I take a nice nap when I KNEW Sanji, MY Sanji was somewhere out there? He was not safe and sound in the infirmary like everyone thought. But convincing everyone was going to be hard. I needed some hard prove.

~Fake Sanji PoV~  
I smirked as he left the room and shook my head. As much as he was just muscles and stuff, I have to admit he was smart. At least when it comes down to that pretty blonde.

I laid down in the soft cushions again, enjoying them. On our ship, there was nothing comfortable. I had to suppress a laugh while thinking about Sanji. He must be the most uncomfortable on the whole ship. 

If I recall it right, then they would wash him now from inside out.

Oh what would I give to be present there now, hearing him scream because of the harsh treatment.

But here I am, stuck with that stupid crew.

They really must think low about their cook if they cannot even make out the real one from a fake.

Specially their captain.

Didn't the people say he always knew when his friends are in danger?

Or does he not consider being made as a slave, being raped all day and night and tortured as danger?

Well duh, what was their definition of danger then?

Being dead?

I snorted. This crew is pathetic. How did they end up defeating the CP9 in the first place?

This job would be easier done then any I did before.

With that in my mind, I fell asleep, impatient about the next day with this unbelievable crew.

~Sanji PoV~  
I wanted to sleep. So badly. I really, really, really was tired. I think I wasn't this tired before. But every time I closed my eyes, a screeching sound would shock me, so that I would be wide awake.

They tried something new, something very dangerous the last two days. They refused to give me sleep.

I remembered Chopper saying that after 8 days without sleep, you would die.

The first three days would be fine, but at the fourth day, the hallucinations would start, at fifth day, you would barely register what was happening in your surroundings. At the sixth and seventh day you would lose the ability to move a single muscle. You wont be able to walk, to stretch, to sit up.

Only laying, starring, nothing more.

On the eight day, your body function will close itself one by one until your brain refuses to work anymore. And we all know that we cant live without a brain.

I laughed loud, thinking about the Marimo.

He was an exception in all ways, since he lived all his life without a properly functional brain. Maybe that is why his sense of direction is lacking so much. I wonder why he didn't drown himself so far.

I chuckled, but hissed right after that, as I felt someone burn his cigarette on my arm.

I looked up into the face of that captain.

Oh how I wanted to kick his face into the next millennia. But I am not able to feel my legs anymore, thanks to the constant beating and fucking on and inside me.

‘Our Nakama infiltrated your Crew successfully; no one got a clue that he was fake.’

He laughed as I wide my eyes at his words. This cant be…! Did I really mean so less to them that they cant recognize a fake me? Even you, Zoro, fell for it…?

I felt my heart shatter into million tiny pieces at those thoughts, a single tear slide down my cheek and into the dried pool of blood and semen under me.

This… this really cant be… How could they…?

Luffy… Nami… Minna… Even you Zoro… specially you… Zoro…

My eyes started to lose some of their usual sparkling, the fire inside my eyes vanishing, the blue getting a dull, foggy color.

Zoro…


	7. Chapter 7

~Zoro PoV~  
I sat with my back against the mast early that morning. I had to do something, figure it out. What was there to know about Sanji? He was sassy and foulmouthed. The impostor was not…. But he had gone through a ‘rough time’, so we expect him to be different. He loves to cook. The impostor says he loves to cook for us… but he can’t prove it. Out of the options. We have a love and hate relation. The crew knows about the hate, not the love. His eyes were as blue as the ocean and his hair as golden as the sun. Just like the impostor… And the last thing. We love to fight. The impostor can’t fight and is to broken up. I sighed. “This is not working…”

‘What is not Zoro? Your meditation?’ I opened my eyes to look into Choppers big worried ones. I smiled. “No, I am not meditating.” Chopper looked relieved. I frowned. If I did not know how to prove it, maybe Chopper knew a way. “Oi Chopper, I got a question. Is there a way to prove that I am me? You know, a medical me.” Chopper looked way too happy with that question. ‘There are so many ways! The fastest way is to take some DNA and put it under the microscope, I could compare the molecules…’ “Chopper, the version I would understand please.” He smiled sheepish. ‘Aah, yeah. If I take some blood I could compare it with the other blood I have.’ I blinked at him. That was it! The solution I was looking for. “Chopper do me a favor and do that blood DNA test on Sanji.” He looked puzzled at me but he still nodded.

When lunch came everyone was there happy chatty self’s, except me. But I never was that much of a talker. Robin had cooked this time. And it was not that bad. But man, I really missed Sanji his cooking. And I was not the only one. The most kept asking and arguing with Chopper when Sanji his arms would be fully healed to cook again. And Chopper kept saying he needed more rest.

After the lunch, I started to train nonstop. Not only to take my mind of Sanji, but to keep myself sane. But also to prepare myself. I needed to be much stronger for when we finally figured out we had a fake one, and we were going after the real one. They will not give up that easy if they would go through so much trouble to make a duplicate Sanji. “Don’t worry Sanji; I am not giving up on you.”

~Sanji PoV~  
I screamed and coughed at the same time as I was showed down the cold water in the tube, a cock pushed into my mouth, fucking my mouth hard, ripping my lips open. I could feel blood and dried semen on my lips and fresh tears on my cheeks that were washed away by the icy cold water. It was bathing time again and I hated it. I hated to be here, I hated what they were doing to me. I hated myself for actually not caring anymore.

Since my ‘family’ was sailing with a fake me and believing it was I, I had lost all hope of being rescued by then now. I gave up fighting and after they realized it, they were cheering and celebrating and tossed me over to each and every member on this ship.

And after the whole night and some of the morning, I was sure my ass would be raw for the rest of my life. Heck, I would be even pregnant with thousands of kids by now if I could get pregnant.

I was covered in all kinds of fluids. Semen, beer, wine, water, urine, and other stuff by the time, everyone where fast asleep.

It would have been the best time to flee then, since I wasn’t chained up in my cell for the feast, but I couldn't move. It had three reasons.

First, I was sore and hurt too much to even move a single muscle. Everything hurted and was aching and the pain from the whipping and the cigarettes and the burning from other things the days before made it impossible for me to move.

The second reason was that I was still chained. The collar around my neck had an electric leash attached on it, sending shock waves when I made inoperative movements. And the spreader bar was still attached to my legs; spreading me even more and giving the others even better access to my opening.

And the last reason was, that the leash was in the possession of the captain, who enjoined taking me the hardest, longest and in every position available.

And when he woke up this morning, he took his time fucking me on the deck of the ship in the Dog style, on all four, raw and brutal in the ass. His first mate had joined soon, but not on the front as I expected, no. He stood beside his captain and pushed his hard cock inside my ass next to his captain and they started fucking me like that in front of the whole crew who had laughed at me and cheered on their captain and first pirate.

Nobody had cared about me bleeding, me crying and screaming. And the sheer amount of pain drove me into the darkness. I did not know what happened next.

I woke up to someone tossing me in icy cold water and scrubbing my skin raw, scratching those fluids of my body but by doing so, using me again as their toy. How do I know? By the cock I mentioned before, that was trusted into my mouth while I was pushed under the water’s surface to wash me. Sometimes they would pull me up at the right moment, sometimes just barely preventing me from fainting again.

And every time they forced me to give a blowjob to someone.

‘How is he?’

The captains voice could be heard as they pulled me up again, my mouth full of semen and water, which I was forced to swallow.

I then was thrown to the captains feet, who looked down on me, smirking. He kneeled down, running his hand through my wet hair. Then he sighed.

‘It’s a shame that we will reach Sabaody in half a week, really. But Black leg Sanji will give us a respectable prize. Until then, we will have fun with you. But I guess I will keep you for myself now. You are going to sleep in my room for now, my pet~’

He put the leash back on and dragged me around the ship, making me crawl behind him on all fours, ripping my skin open on my knees and hands by doing so. And as my hands where once precious to me, I didn’t care anymore. For what other reasons then to stroke cocks or being chained where they there for in the first place. Cooking? For whom? There was no one I would cook to anymore. I wouldn’t even cook anymore.

I lost everything. My ‘Nakama’ who were sailing happily with someone else, pretending to be me, the chance to see All blue, my freedom, my will to cook, my pride and my reason to life.

I was and will be a slave to someone else. Maybe some Tenryuubitou. Maybe I will end up being a sex slave in someone’s brothel. I don’t know.

I gasped without a voice as I was thrown onto a bed, still wet and naked but I was like that all the time. I wasn’t allowed to wear any clothes. Every time I asked for some, they punished me. With burn marks, whipping on his back, tights and penis or brutal raping.

The same went with him speaking. Every time I tried to speak, or actually spoke up, I did got punished and even far more badly than when I asked for clothes.

That was the time he stopped talking. He did not want to experiencing more pain than he actually did. So he retreated into the back of his mind, a mental block now preventing him from speaking again.

He did not scream anymore, no matter the pain.

He never spoke up again, even if threatened.

He obeyed without saying anything, he just silently cried out sometimes, but they never heard a sound from him again. They actually did not care, as long as they could have their fun with him.

I was ripped out of my thoughts as a hand sneaked between my spread legs, folding my limb cock, awakening it with soft but firm strokes.

I absently realized, that my hands where bound to the bed over my head.

I felt the captains tongue wrapping around my cock, licking it.

That was one way of humiliating me. They made me come from their hands and soon I wasn’t able to figure out what was pleasure and what was their force on me. For me, both where the same now, since they taught me that every minute.

Another way to humiliate me was, that they force me sometimes in a dress and matching underwear for woman and I had to sit in their laps, and they fondled me through the fabric of the underwear. They sometimes tied me to the mast also, pushing the dress up to sneak a glance at the underwear or just plain naked, for everyone to use me as they please. 

But coming just by their touches and groping was the worst. It made me so confused about being raped or not since I was also receiving pleasure.

And today seemed no exception as he worked my member into hardness but I wide my eyes when he pulled back, as I was just about to come and tied the tip of my penis with some cloths, preventing me from coming.

He then laughed, tweaking and fondling my nipples, licking them until they were hard and rosy on my chest. He then blew cold air against them, making me shiver and my cock twitch.

‘Today I won’t let you come until you plead for it my pet.~ But you also know what will happen if you speak so choose wisely.~’

He purred inside my ear, liking the shell, sending shivers through my body and I ached my back up, my cock up, pleading like this, but he shook his head, smirking as he pushed his cock into my mouth, demanding me to suck him off.

As I wrapped my tongue around his musky cock, gagging at the taste, a tear rolled down my cheek, into the soft mattress I was laying down.

~Zoro PoV~  
I was still training in the crows-nest. I was getting impatient. Chopper was taking way to long with the blood test. We took some blood last night after he had fallen asleep. Chopper thought it was unnecessarily, but I did not trust that faker for one bit. The weights I was lifting were so heavy the ends were bending. I did not give a fuck; I wanted to go on until my muscles were burning.

Chopper came running in, out of breath. ‘Zoro! YOUARENOTGOINGTOBELIEVETHIS!’ I cocked an eyebrow. “Chopper, first things first. Calm down. This way I won’t understand a single word you say.” Chopper dropped down on the ground and tried to slow his breathing down. I gave him a minut. Must be important tho. “Alright. Now, what did you wanted to tell me?” He stared at me with fear in his eyes. ‘Zoro, you know I took his blood right? I went to compare it with some blood I still had from him, I don’t know why but they don’t compare with each other.’ I threw my weight down which made Chopper flinch, and made a bend in the floor, Franky was going to be pissed off at me for that. “I knew it… I FACKING KNEW IT! I CANT BELIEVE IT!” I was now throwing down another weight that was right next to me in a rack. Chopper looked shocked at me. After some more cursing I sat down on the ground holding my head. Chopper crawled closer. ‘Zoro? Why are you giving such a strong reaction? Do you know something I don’t know?’ I sighed and looked up into his eyes. “Chopper, we have fucked up, big time. I knew from the start something was off. I should have listened to my own instincts. I blew it…”

Chopper must be so confused, well, he looked really confused. ‘Zoro, you are making no sense.’ I laughed dryly. “What if I told you it makes sense that the blood are not comparing to each other because he is NOT our cook. He is an impostor. Don’t ask me why or how. I just know he is not our Sanji. Ours is still somewhere out there, waiting for us. Who knows where he is and what they are doing.” Chopper began to cry softly. ‘That’s why you wanted to get his blood when he was sleeping. And why you haven’t been sleeping lately, but training that much. Oh god Zoro! What should we do?!’ Nami had been so convinced it was Sanji. Doubting me. But Chopper… he believed me! What to do indeed...

I stood up. “I am going to do what I planned to do at all along.” I stormed to the stairs growling feral. “I am going to BREAK his legs! I will make him speak!” I made my way the infirmary. The faker looked up, a worried expression on his face. ‘Marimo? What is wrong?’ I despite him, how he looked like him, how he sounded like him, how he acted like him. I dragged him by his shirt up and held him up against the wall. “You. I know you are fake. You are not him. And now I can prove it. SPEAK, or I am really going to break your legs.” I had a murderous look on my face. ‘ZORO?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!’ Luffy… great. “Luffy, this is not the Sanji you know. You have to trust me on this.” Chopper came also in. ‘Luffy! He is right! I have proof!’ I smirked. I had an idea. “Captain, I would like to... try and test something out, to proof it.” Luffy seem to think a little about it, but he nodded. ‘Alright, I trust you!’ That was all I needed. I brought my face closer to the impostor. “Open up the aquarium for me will you, our ‘Sanji’ is going for a little swim.” He impostor his eyes went big. ‘Wait what?’ I threw him over my shoulder and went out of the infirmary.

The cage to the aquarium was open when I got there. Chopper and Luffy sat next to each other, waiting. ‘Alright Zoro, you may test your swimming thingy.’ He had a goofy smile on his face. “The real Sanji will squirm and kick his legs to stay up right? My theory Is that this guy has some kind of devil fruit, IF he does he will sink like a brick.” The fake one was still on my shoulder, he was by now shaking hard. ‘Zoro? Please don’t do that.’ The faker said, making me look at him. “What’s the matter? Afraid I am going to unravel the truth? You should be afraid about what we will do when we have figured it out.” I said cold before I tossed him in the cold water. And as I already knew, he was sinking like a brick. I looked smug at Luffy ad Chopper. “Told you.” ‘Uhm Zoro, I am glad you are right. But if we want to know where Sanji is… should you not go and safe him?’ My expression turned blank. “Shit…” I jumped after him in the cold water.

After I had dragged his ass back on deck we bound him down on a chair and brought him to the boys cabin. Luffy stood by the door. Only to listen. “Alright” I took out Sandai Kitetsu. “You know what this is?” He was shaking. If it was from the cold, or from fear… who knows. ‘A… uhm… a katana? Right?’ I nodded. “Do you also know which one?” He quickly shook his head. “Huh, alright. Let me tell you. This is one of the Wazamono grade swords.” I gave a lick on my katana. “And of course the most important fact. Its cursed. It loves blood even more as me. Right now it is begging me to be laid in your sweet devil-fruit blood. If you don’t want to piss us of more you better nod and shake to answer. Understood!” He gave a nod. I patted him. “Good boy.” I purred in his ear. “Let me guess, you know exactly where the real one is, is it not?” He nodded slowly. “Fine, are they still on their way to Sabaody Archipelago?” He nodded sharply. “Captain that was all I needed to know. He is all yours.” I sheathed Sandai Kitetsu again and went outside for some fresh air.

I went to stand behind the cabin from the galley, watching the ocean behind us. Finally there was proof. And we were setting course to Sabaody Archipelago. I just hoped we could gain on them before they reached it. In the meantime we were all blaming ourselves for falling into their trap. Especially me. I slumped down against the cabin. Because even If I knew It, I couldn’t proof it fast enough. I had wasted precious time.

~Sanji PoV~  
If I would have a voice left, I would have screamed. Or maybe not. I didn’t feel anything anymore. My whole body was completely numb from the beatings, the rape, the burnings and the whipping. I did not know which part of my body was untouched.

My face was, because it needed to remain as beautiful as it is. That’s at least what they say. Otherwise my prize will go down. 

That does not mean though, that they cant use it. Or rather my mouth.

I don't know if I will ever be able to taste something different than the salty taste of hot sticky semen and foul breathing or the saliva of another men. 

All they gave me to eat was water to drink and a slice of bread here and there so I was underweight and undernourished again. I was so weak now, I wasn’t sure if I would get my old strength ever back, if I could kick again with the destructive power of a Tornado again like I used to. My legs look like sticks now, no healthy fat or muscle on them anymore, thanks to the lack of food. 

But my whole body looks like that. I would be a great competitor to Brook now. I’m even thinner than my beloved Ladies on the ship.

A blow to my rips ripped me out of my thoughts and I looked weakly up, into the face of the first mate of those pirates/human traffickers.

He was grinning big. Since we would reach Sabaody Archipelago in a few days, the captain allowed them to use me however they want me for the last days.

Right now, it was the first mates time.  
He had hooked me up on the ceiling, with my hands tied together tightly until blood was rolling down my arms. My legs where spread to the maximum and I cursed my flexibility. They were also chained to the ceiling so I was more laying chained up.

He was taking advance of my weak body now, testing how fast my bones would break and three of my rips already fulfilled this, breaking after three punches.

I knew from experience that they will need some months to heal but they seem not to care.

I don’t either. I didn’t care about what they do to me anymore. For whom do I care? I am alone now. No family at all. Even Zeff is not here anymore.

‘Now, now.~ spacing out again? We should change it, don’t you think?’

I could hear his voice in my ear and his tongue on my ear shell, nibbling at it, sending shivers through my body. My still bounded cock twitched in need, but they wont give me the release I needed, wanted.

He began to kiss my neck, down to my chest and licked my nipples, playing with them with his tongue, letting my cock twitch painfully.

‘I have something for you my dear toy.~’

He breathed against my heated skin, fondling my hard dick, before he raised me higher in my chains, exposing my raw damaged ass and hole to him.

He started poking at my entrance, plunging a finger into it, drawing a squishy sound from it, as my ass was full of semen and other fluids from the captains treatment before.

He started fingering me, drops of semen and blood, that mixed together by his fingers inside me. But then he pulled them out and forced me to lick them clean, tasting my own blood and semen when I licked them clean.

‘Hm~ It seems I need to wash you first inside out.~’

He grabbed a nozzle and soon, I felt it entering me, filling me with warm liquid. After I realized what he did, I wide my eyes, trashing despite my weakened state, but   
it was no use. 

He filled me up even more, my belly growing a bit by it until the water flowed out, together with blood and semen. It hurted like hell, the water burning.

‘See? That looks far better now.~’

He took out the nozzle, putting his fingers in again and washing out everything that was inside. It was painful but above all, the most humiliating then everything possible. 

‘Now, now, let’s get to my present for you.~’

He said as he pulled out, walking away. He pulled the chains on my leg up even more, so that my legs were spread more and lifted higher. He caressed my ass and hole a bit and then I wide my eyes and a scream, loud, wide and raw, and the first one after a long time ripped through my throat and mouth. I trashed in my chains, aching my back at the unbearable heat that was inserted into my hole and got pushed all the way inside my ass, burning my flesh and insides.

I smelled burned flesh and blood, as well as water and semen and it made my stomach uneasy and I puked, onto my chest and belly, but I did not care.

I cried and screamed, trashing, breaking my arms in the progress. I did not care. I just wanted the hot metal brand out of my ass, the pain far worse than anything I have ever experienced before. I gasped for air, coughed and felt the darkness taking over.

The last I felt was the brand being pushed more inside and then roughly pulled out, clattering to the ground. The next thing I felt was a cock being pushed inside my burned inside, pushing me into the darkness.

~Zoro PoV~  
The next days went on slowly and painfully. Everyone was blaming there selves for falling into such a cheap trap. I could not blame them, he was acting pretty good, could have fooled anyone. I blamed myself the most for it. I mean I knew he was fake from the moment we found him in the cave.

I once snapped. Because we keep the fake one by us in the cabin we are forced to sleep with him next to us. Not that I sleep much. One night he began to laugh like a maniac. The others were of course also immediately awake. But still sleepy. He began to talk how much fun he had with Sanji. How good he had felt doing things to him. That they were still doing things to him and the life was getting drained out of him. I quickly took Sandai Kitetsu out his sheath and stood up. A murderous look in my eye. “I am going to facking KILL YOU!” With that I charged. It took Luffy and a Chopper in his big form to stop me. After that night everyone thought It would be wiser to keep him in the infirmary. Nobody said it but we would never let him set foot in Sanji his kitchen. That was for the real Sanji alone!

Most of the time I was in the crows-nest keeping watch for the island. I knew we had to sail a little longer for it. And we had only countered one other pirate ship so far. We rampaged on it like madman looking for any trace of our Sanji, but we came to the conclusion these were the wrong ones. That did not stop us to continue wrecking it. Because they started to attack us. I even began to notice Nami was being affected by it. She was still happy with plundering all the treasures. But she was less excited about it. Luffy was as quiet as a storm before It destroyed everything on its path. Chopper was mostly tearing up. The others were also affected. But they tried to do other stuff to keep distracted. Robin was quietly reading books. Franky and Usopp were mostly working on their projects and Brook started to play more instruments. But all so sad. I was this close to strangle him with his viol strings.

I was beginning to become addicted to train out. Usually someone had to drag me down to eat. And Chopper always brought me bottles of water to drink. From time to time someone would try to get me down. Chopper asked me to help him with something. Which I did. Brook wanted to test his sword skills. I tried a fast battle and over powered him quick. Robin did not bother, she sat with a cup of tea and a book with me. Luffy did not move either. He was usually on the Lions Head. Nami tried the hardest. She kept nagging It was unhealthy and I should not blame myself that much. But when she pushed too far I would give her a glance and she would shut up. ‘We are worried about you, Zoro.’ I could see the worry written all over her face. But all I could bring out was. “I’m fine.” I would go back at pushing up weights until my muscles would burn, and then train some more. After the night were I almost killed that faker I mostly kept on training in the crows-nest till the point where I would pass out on the floor. And I mostly woke up with a blanket on me. Most of the crew were looking out for me, and in some way I appreciated it. But I could not help feeling that I was part of the reason he was still out there.

~Sanji PoV~  
This was it. This was my destiny. We reached Sabaody Archipelago.

How do I know?

They threatened me far gentler than before. They cleaned me from inside out, scrubbing not so harsh anymore since my whole body was literary a wound.

My spirit was broken, I did not care anymore about anything. Since I was sold anyway.

They tied my hands and feet together, not caring that my arm was broken. I didn’t care either, since I didn’t feel any pain anymore. I was to numb from the pain I received over the weeks before, or was it months?

Naked as I was, the first mate put me over his shoulder, leaving the ship. My eyes didn’t catch anything from my surroundings, I wasn’t interested in it. I was retreating into my mind, where I wasn't hurt that bad or betrayed like that by my ‘family’. What I did catch was a large number on something that looked like a tree.

‘1’ it said and I wondered what that meant. But I did not had the chance and time to think about it as I was roughly pushed to the ground, a solid, wooden ground I noticed, then the first mate untied my Legs, spreading them widely. I did not know why they did that, but I couldn't care less.

Maybe they found someone already, skipping the action ceremony with me.

My head hung low, my blonde hair covering my face but when large dedicated fingers grabbed my chin and forced my head up, I was met with sunglasses in a sharp form, a smug smile on a face and short blonde hair.

‘Fufufufu~ such a nice exemplar.~ But he seems used does he not?’

A hand sneaked between his legs, folding him, poking his ruined and burned entrance. I flinched at that, clenching my hands into fists, ignoring the pain in my arm. The one on my ass and back where far worse. But never left a noise my throat as I can’t speak anymore. My voice was firstly hoarse from all the screaming and second is, I just couldn't. Even if I wanted to.

‘Yeah we… had our fun. But you never said in which condition you wanted to have him. He should only be here alive. And you cant really blame us. I mean, look at   
him. He is so pretty, if he hadn't had a dick, he would be a girl. Which reminds me.’

I heard shuffling, but I couldn't look back as the hand still hold on tight onto my chin.

‘Here Joker.’

Something black appeared in the corner of my eyes and I wide my eyes when I recognized a very short dress with pushed up bottom and black leather high heels with spikes and stuff on them.

‘Ah, perfectly. Leave us alone now I will prepare the rest. The money will be given to you at the back of the house.’

‘Hai.’

I heard the door open and then close, as footsteps disappeared down the hall.

‘Fufufu~ they are right though, you are pretty. That’s why we wont sell you dressed as a man but as a woman. That will bring us more money. A shame that they took you first but it cant be helped. I am here to test your training. As I can see, you were a slow learner considering your wounds.’

A hand sneaked onto my back, caressing the freshly whipping wounds, making me wince at the pain. The hand went down again, poking my hurting entrance, pushing inside.

I wide my eyes as much as possible, tensed up and ached my back deeply, trying to get the finger out of my burned inside. I opened my mouth wide to scream, to voice out the pain, but no voice left me. 

The finger went in deeper, a second finger soon joining, lifting me up onto my knees. I hadn't noticed that my hands where untied. Now I was on my all fours, two fingers in my ass and my face pushed between the others wide open legs, feeling his hardness through the pants.

But the groin wouldn't be covered for long and once free, the large penis sprung hard and leaking into my face, smearing some of the precum onto my face.

’I'd like to test that smug mouth of yours. Show me the training you had received my little pet.’

I gagged at the large organ in my mouth, never fitting in, but I couldn't just puke it out. He would hurt me far worse than the others. I never meet this guy, but I was certain of that.

So I breathed through my nose and licked the base of his cock, drawing a moan from him.

I wrapped my tongue around the cock, scratching its tip with my teeth a bit, sucking on it. I then pulled of, kissing my way over the heated skin down to his balls, licking and sucking on them I felt some cum on my face but did not care. This is what I was good at. Not cooking. Not fighting.

But pleasuring others. Having cocks in my ass and mouth. Being filled with semen. That was, what I was good in. Nothing more.

I continued to work him into an orgasm and it didn’t take long for me to do so.  
He spilled his semen over my face and mouth, telling me to swallow it, so I did. The taste wasn’t something new to me. Salty semen was all I had tasted the last weeks and once in a while some water and bread.

Tears gathered in my eyes as he pushed his fingers deeper inside me, ripping the burned skin inside so that blood was running down my tights.

But he did not care, he was milking my prostate till I came as well, spilling myself on the floor and my belly.

That was also what I was good for. Receiving pleasure.

I really was a perfect sex toy. I wondered who would buy me. What my new life looked like.

‘Fufufufu~ such a good trained pet you are.’

He patted my head, drying me off from the semen on my face and the blood on my tights.

He then stood behind me and pushed his now hard member inside me, trusting hard and brutal into me, making me rock back and forth and every time he hit my prostate, my soft flaccid cock grew hard again, twitching in need. But he did not touch me there. It seems he wanted me to come by just fucking him.

How wrong I was with that, I realized it only after he put a cock ring on me, preventing me from coming. He chuckled.

‘I won`t let you come now sweet little pet.~ Fufu no.~ this pleasure will be granted by the one who will get you from this action.~ But you need to look presentable, don’t you think?~’

He came deep inside of me, pulling only out when I nodded in agreement, and pushing me to stand on my feet, semen running down my tights. He did not bother, dressing me into the dress and the boots. He looked at me when he was finished and smirked at the sight of my hard cock peeking out from under the dress.

He ordered some of his men to carry me to the basement of the Action House and he watched me being dragged away.

On the other side of the Sabaody Archipelago, at Grove 49, a yellow Submarine was stationed and a tall, slim black haired man with a white fluffy hat with black dots on it walked through the streets, his crew right behind him.

He was making his way to Grove 1, to the Action House, his eyes on a paper in his hand.

It was a list with the newest creatures and humans sold at the House today.

And while normally, he hated the Action House, one name had caught his attention and he wanted to see with his own eyes if they really could have caught Blackleg Sanji, the cook of the Strawhats and if the Strawhats would come to his rescuer.

But more than anything, he was interested in the state of the man.

Was he broken or still fighting?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoro pov chapters are written by me  
Sanji pov posts are written by Rue_Ryuzaki  
Fake Sanji pov posts are written by Rue_Ryuzaki  
Trafalgar Law pov posts are written by Rue_Ryuzaki
> 
> Other characters pov that are written by us will be added later on.~

~Zoro PoV~  
It was a beautiful cool night, the dark sky was filled with stars. I was sitting in the crows-nest looking out over the never ending ocean. A blanket was wrapped around me to keep me a little warm. With each breath I let out I could see little puffs of mist float in front of me. It reminded me a little about Sanji, when he smoked. I could hear a maniac laugh leave the infirmary. Shortly followed with a raged voice that shouted ‘SHUT UP!’ That was definitely Nami. To be honest, I did not understand why we haven’t throw the fucker over board already. It was not like he would be of any use later on. I took in a deep breath. Today I have been unusually calm. At some time I had fallen asleep.

I woke up with a startle. Sighing I rubbed my eyes, I was not supposed to fall asleep. I stretched my sore back and looked around. My weights were in the rank, but the dent was still there where I had thrown one of my heavier weights. Franky had given me a lot of shit about it. I chuckled. Poor Franky, he saw the Sunny as his baby. I yawned and turned around to look at the ocean again. I blinked. …was I dreaming or did I really see… I blinked again. “Holy shit.” It really was an island. And If I was not mistaking it was THE island we have been searching for! Sabaody Archipelago! 

And what an island it was. It basically looked like a massive mangrove forest that was growing in the middle of the ocean. Weird soap like bubbles floated up from… yeah from where? The trees? Hell if I know. And from here I could spot a ferris wheel from the Sabaody Park, which was a famous amusement park there.

I almost tripped when I made my way to the hatch and down to the bunker room. Yelling on the top of my lungs. “SABAODY ARCHIPEALAGO IN SIGHT!!” Some fall out of there hammocks, other were nailed to the roof. After a smack from Nami who said I could have be said it a little quieter we were all looking out over the ocean to the island that was in sight. Finally things were looking a little brighter.

We all prepared ourselves. Preparing out weapons, preparing lunchboxes. We were planning as soon as we docked to go and search for the Auction House we had heard about. We docked at groove 41. We all agreed that the island itself was a very strange place. And now that I could take a closer look at the bubbles, they were indeed popping out of the trees and the grond. What we did not know was that there were more auction houses then one. So after a brief gathering we came to the conclusion that everyone should split apart and seek out an auction house. First Nami did not want to let me go off alone. But after I told her with the numbers that every idiot could find his way around she started to agree with me. We all took a Den Den Mushi with us to keep in touch when there was trouble or if someone had found the right auction house were Sanji would be.

Everyone took off in a different way. I was a little surprised that Luffy waited this long before flying off. Normally he would have left already. They all knew where to go. I remembered the place on the card where Nami had pointed for me to go. It was on the right up corner. So I went right! What I did not know was that I was heading towards the South, or better said THE WRONG WAY!

I came in a dark neighborhood where everyone kept staring at me. But I did not pay them any attention. If they stay out of my way, then there was no problem here.

~Trafalgar Law PoV~  
I raised an eyebrow at the lost figure in the alley, putting my hands together, smirking.

“My my… If that isn’t Roronoa Zoro, ex bounty hunter and first mate of the Strawhat crew.”

I said, still smirking. It was amusing to see that he was obviously lost. But I guess he is absolutely not the type to admin that.

So the Strawhats where on the Sabaody Archipelago after all. Did they come because of their kidnapped cook or just because their log pose brought them here?

I guess I will figure it out pretty much soon.  
“What brings you here, Zoro ya? Are you possibly… searching for something? Or should I rather   
say… someone?” 

I crossed my legs and leaned back, watching him, still smirking.

~Sanji PoV~  
I was wondering what was going to happen next. I was in kind of a haze, nearly spaced out.

After I was with that cruel man, some men of the Auction House had dragged me in a cell in the cellar, hanging me to the wall so that I was hanging there, my feet not touching the ground.

I was freezing cold, hurt and I wanted release, my still hard member twitching painfully and peeking out from under the dress, the tip scratching on the fabric of the dress, sending waves of wave of pleasure through my body, so that I writhe, trying to find release.

I heard mocking laughter from in front of my open cell and looked up, my visible eye without any emotion in it. The color was faint, dull, no life in it.

Some came into the cell, one of them lowering me to the ground, so that I was kneeling in front of them, submissive. I knew what awaited me now, there was no chance of avoiding it.

And honestly, I did not want to fight. Why should I? Everybody was having a good and happy life.

While I was here, starting my new life as a slave to god knows whom.

My thoughts where interrupted when something nudged at my mouth and I instinctively opened my mouth but to my great horror, two cocks where pushed into it, stretching it wide, fucking my mouth raw. It hurted like hell and I wasn’t able to breathe properly. I gagged as I felt hands pulling my ass up so I was on all four and two cocks between my legs, rubbing them against my painfully hard cock and legs to the rhythm my mouth was fucked.

The laughter rose, the movements aroused and soon, all four where coming. 

The ones between my legs came on my cock and legs, semen dropping to the ground, sticking to my cock and legs and the ones in my mouth filled me up too much so that I wanted to cough it out. But they held my mouth and nose closed, so that I was forced to swallow all the cum in my mouth. I couldn’t help the fair amount that dripped from my mouth.

That repeated for a while until I was covered in a good amount of cum on my face and mouth, as well in between my legs and my cock.

With a silent gasp, I was hung back on the wall and I could feel the semen running down my tights into the boots. Then I felt hands on my body, some pushing the bottom of my dress up, rubbing my balls and cock, letting me trash in the chains by the pleasure. My cock hardened even more and I wanted nothing more than to cum, but nobody would give me the pleasure. They pushed the dress back, so that only my red and leaking tip was not covered.

They caressed my cock once more, and then kissed me, plundering my mouth with their tongues. After that, they laughed again, leaving me.

~Zoro PoV~  
When I sort of heard my name I turned towards the voice. His questing made my eye twitch. With my hand on my katanas I made my way slowly towards him.

Black hair… goatee… stupid white hat with black dots and an even striped shirt on. Yellow with a smiling smiley. Or better said, a jolly roger. I knew I had seen him before… On a wanted poster. He had a high bounty and was a captain. Ah yeah, now I remember. The Surgeon of Death Trafalgar Law. A dangerous and strong man.

I stopped at a few meters before him as I cocked my eyebrow. I watched his cocky attitude. Maybe he knows where Sanji was. Then again, maybe he wants us to think he knows it, to lure us into a trap. I could not play this to hasty and show my cards from the beginning.

“You make it sound like you know something that I want to know. Maybe It is. Care to explain?”

~Trafalgar Law PoV~  
I smirked, watching him carefully. It was easy to read him; he gave away too much information, even when his face was blank. 

His body language told me everything.

“So I am right. You don’t happen to search for… what was his name again? Blackleg Sanji I assume?”

I grabbed something from my jeans, a paper and unfolded it, reading through the names on it. My smirk turned into a creepy grin.

“Ah yes, there he is. Blackleg Sanji, going to be sold at the Auction house at Grove 1 in…”

I stopped, looking for a clock. I raised my eyebrow at the time. 

“Oh. In nearly an hour. I wonder who this lucky guy is. This blonde cook really looks pretty and… fuckable. I would love to taste him.”

I smirked again, trying to provoke him. And even if he won’t show it, I knew he would be pissed off. It was fun to watch.

“You probably should hurry. I heard the Tenryuubitou are taking interest in him. Or… are you lost   
by any chance possible?”

~Zoro PoV~  
“I am NOT lost.” I snarled. Fine I was, but look what it brought me. Now I at least knew where they held Sanji! Grove 1 in one hour huh, and the Tenryuubitou probably wanted him.

I turned around looking at where the fack I was. I huffed not a clue where I was and where I had to go. I took out my little Den Den Mushi. “Oi everyone! I heard they are keeping the cook in an auction house in grove 1! He is going to be sold in one hour so get your asses over there as quick as possible!” I could hear Luffy yell. ‘You heard him! Lets get Sanji back and we will be having a big celebration feast tonight, shihihi.’

I shook my head. Typical Luffy. I turned back towards Mister creepy and sinister. “Fine you got me, I am lost, and I am looking for the cook. So, could you point me the direction where grove 1 is? I need to hurry and get him out of there as soon as possible.”

For how long have I not seen him? I needed to see him as soon as possible. I don’t think he could hold out much longer. I did not know what they had done to him, but it could not be any good.

~Trafalgar Law PoV~  
“You happen to have luck. As fate wants it, I am also on my way to Grove 1.” 

I said, smirking. I wanted to see the Strawhat captain in action. I wanted to see if he was as crazy as everybody said. If it was true that he attacked and destroyed the Island of Justice, Enies Lobby. 

“If you want, I can bring you to Grove 1. That is just a one Time offer, I will not say it again. Therefore, if you want to see Blackleg Sanji again, either go on your own which means finding him not in the needed time or come with me and be there, faster than anyone else. Your choice.”

I shrugged and started to walk, settling my sword on my shoulder, adjusting my hat.

I was curious if he would follow me. If he would trust me to bring him to this Sanji guy.

And I was curious in what state this Sanji would be.

Human traffickers were said to be very rude to their prey, especially when those where pretty beyond believe. And since I have no doubt that Sanji actually looked far better than his bounty poster revealed.

“Fate has a cruel way to get back to you…”

I mumbled with a creepy smirk on my lips.


	9. Chapter 9

~Zoro PoV~  
Biting my lip I watched him. Well… to be honest, I did not really have an option, now did I. If I wanted to get to Sanji in time I needed his help. Huffing I held my hand on my katana’s and followed him through the groves. From time to time I could hear the other yelling through the Den Den Mushi to learn how much time there was left until the auction, if Sanji really would be there and where everyone was. We needed to make haste. There was not much time.

For now I would just try my luck with this Surgeon of Death. I followed him silently through the groves. Not really having a clue where we were or where we were going. For all I knew was walking right into a trap. After a while I began to see this auction house he was talking about. I hummed. Looks like he WAS telling the truth after all.

I followed him in. By the looks of it, I was the first one that had arrived. I smirked. Would rub that later on in people’s faces. I went to lean against the wall right next to the exit and scanned the crowd. Let’s see we got Surgeon of Death Trafalgar Law. I noticed a redhead. Another big shot huh? Eustass Captain Kid. I narrowed my eye at the next persons. Some Tenryuubitou huh?! I snarled and gripped my katana’s tighter. Nothing to do against it now. And at the east side, an entrance where I saw personal staff coming and going through.

I sighed when the auction finally started. Looking at how people were being sold was boring… Poor them, oh well. Not really my problem. I just came for my cook. Scanning the room I noticed everyone was preoccupied with the auction. Even the Tenryuubitou were bidding at this human. Well… it had wings so it was a little rare. I slowly and stealthy went towards the entrance at the east. Giving one quick look around I looked at The Surgeon of Death. Of course he was watching me… I cocked my eyebrow and gave him a small nod. With that I sneaked into the entrance.

Making my way through the hallway I noticed there was not much staff here. And well… if one came along I could easily hide behind a locker or something like that. After a while I noticed there was a hole with a stony staircase leading down into a dark and moist place. I looked in front of me. Where it was clean and boring. Then at the dark hole in the moist place. Yeah I think the people being sold are down there. Looking around to make sure no one saw me I began to go down the stony stairs.

It smelled… like urine and fungus. Also blood and rotten flesh. Wonderful. Taking the last stair I stepped in a pool of some sticky stuff. I made a face and moves on. Making my way through the hallway. Mold and fungus were going on the walls. This place was… disgusting was an understatement that’s for sure. Noticing a skull in front of my feet I gave a small kick against it, kicking it a little away. I looked around. Still nothing to see… was this the right place then? I kicked the skull again which hit a wall. A wall? I looked up, a corner.

Going around the corner I stopped in my tracks and blinked a couple of times. As far as the eye could see, cages. Well I am at the right place. Starting to walk again I looked into the cages. Some were empty. Others had crying children in them, a lot of them without parents. There were even some devil fruit users, a woman with a penis and people with wings or other rare things. I stopped. Woman with penis? Who had blond hair and was wearing a dress and boots? I walked back and peeked in the cage. Spotting a blond person wearing a dress and boots… and a hard on. Frowning I kneeled down in front of the cage and cocked my head. “…cook?!” I wide my eye and took out my katanas, cutting the bars of his cage. Going towards him I kneeled in front of him and scanned him up and down. He was wearing a nice short black dress with no sleeves. It had a zipper running from his neck to his waist and even a little belt. The downside was puffed up, showing his hard on peeking out of it. I swallowed and looked further down. He was wearing high boots with little heels and lots of gesps around it. I bite my lip. He looked so damn fuckable! I shook my head. Oh no that’s sick! But… I kind of hoped he had something like this in his wardrobe, because WOW!

I looked back at Sanji, focusing on his face. Don’t. Look Down. I licked my lips and shook my head. “Oi, cook. I’m here to take you back.” I slightly patted his cheek.

~Sanji PoV~  
I did not know how much time has passed since I was brought into this cage.

I didn’t even hear or saw what was going on around me.

I couldn’t feel anything. Couldn’t hear anything. My vision slightly blurry.

All I saw was a dark wall and some bars in front of me.

All I could feel was the cold inside me and around me. The emptiness. The numbness. 

The painful pleasure from my bound hard cock.

My back also hurted like a bitch. My hands. Wrists. Head. My leg. My whole body hurted! It felt like I was made off of pain instead of flesh and bones.

The part, that hurted the most though, was my ass and my inside.

They had ripped me apart, burned my insides, washed me deeply out.

But it had ripped more than just my insides apart. They also teared my soul into pieces. They had ripped my old self apart. Had ripped my heart into bloody shards.

Made me unable to feel anything anymore beside the pain.

They had taken my voice away, my sanity.

Their psycho games where successful. They had played me. And I had taken every card they wanted me to draw.

I had dug my own grave. Sealed my own fate. And I had accepted it long ago.

I lifted my head a little when I heard the people of this auction house coming to the basement, to us. 

I waited for the time they took me up. Sold me.

I didn’t even care anymore that I was wearing a dress. And boots. I just wanted release. I didn’t care from who I got that. I was at the end of my limits. Had long passed my limit but still had held on. 

Because in some twisted way, in some cruel reality I had hoped that they would find me.

I couldn’t believe that they believed an impostor. Even if that fact hurted like hell, like Zoro's Kitetsu had been pushed through me, I still had a tiny flame of hope lit. Had hoped they would see through the impostor. See that it wasn’t me.

For some stupid reason, I had hoped it would be Zoro who found out that it wasn’t me.

Guess I was a fool to believe that.

They could have been into the New World already without noticing I wasn’t really there. Maybe the impostor could cook. Not as best as me but good enough to fool them.

They did say they like my food but they never seemed to actually taste what was what.

Food was food for them. Something I had cooked. Something they had to eat fast. Did they actually ever TASTED my food? I guess not

A young maid was dragged out of her cell and when I would have been my old self, had my old strength, I would have broken free and kicked their teeth in for handling a lady like this.

But now, I didn’t care anymore.

I stared with dead eyes how they dragged her away. 

Didn’t hear her screaming and begging. I just wished she would be sold fast so that it could be my turn. I hated to wait for my fate.

I closed my eyes tiredly, didn’t hear anything around me. I wasn’t paying attention that my bars had been cut away and that someone had dragged me out of my cell.

I was dead. Inside and out.

Numb.

Nothing more than a numb shell. Unable to feel, hear, see or taste anything.

~Zoro PoV~  
With the cook throw over my shoulder I walked along the cages again as I held him protectively. “What the actual fack did they DO to you?!” I looked at the cages and frowned. Not a chance I will make it sneakily passed everything again with you… They will notice me on the spot and get you back… or worse… I gave a quick glance at his neck where a collar was, knowing they could make it explode and with that… kill my Sanji. “Hang on cook…” Of course, no reaction. Grabbing Sandai Kitetsu I turned towards a cage. Let’s cause a ruckus, they will be a great distraction. And whoever escapes is lucky. I sliced through the cage.

After I broke all the prisoners free we made or way back up again. I looked in the auction house from where we were hidden. The others a little behind me. Luffy… where are you… WHERE are my nakama’s right now. FACK! I slowly looked around, noticing some rookies in the crowd. A tanned, long, female was being sold right now. I narrowed my eyes. How… unhuman to sell other humans… The freed prisoners behind me were growing impatient. Could not blame them. I held tightly on to Sanji. Don’t worry, I won’t let them take you away again. I knew from the very beginning when I laid eyes on the fake Sanji that it was an impostor.

I frowned when I began to hear some noises. And after a few more second… our reckless captain came stormed in. Punching a Tenryuubitou in his face along the way. Oh, god he is making this worse isn’t he… “You see that Sanji. We all came to get you back.” How fucked up this situation was. I was relaxing a little of the sight of our nakama coming in one after another and starting to attack whatever whenever they could. I looked behind me and motioned for the prisoners to get their game on. They all looked determined to get their lives back. Even some of the children gave a battle cry and stormed passed me. Standing up with Sanji I made my way through the crowd. Luffy passed me and gave me a nod, entrusting Sanji to me, to get him safe. I need this collar off of him. Fack! When I spotted Chopper, I went to him, of course he was shocked to see Sanji in his state. But after noticing the collar he began to fuzz about how and what to do. But for now, he did not know either how to get it off. I stole a long coat along the way, wrapping that some around Sanji.

The longer we were in the auction house the more damage and blood was shed and smoke began to fill the building. I sliced my way out before any harm would come to Sanji. People were shouting and attacking. I could hear Luffy rampaging all the way out here. “I got you.” I mumbled quietly as I panted a little. Finally… I was holding the real one here again. I remembered our first kiss. Well… he kissed me, and I stared shocked at him before pushing him away. I regretted it immediately of course. And then when I kissed him a few minutes later, to show him I felt the same. Then HE had pushed me away. I regret it… Not the kiss. To let our moment slip. Things could have gone different.

“You better pull through this cook.” 

~Sanji PoV~  
Noises…

So many noises…

What was going on? What is happening? What was going on? Why was it so loud all of sudden?

I never have been to an auction but I couldn't imagine it being so loud.

So what was going on?

Was I sold to a large group and they were talking and arguing about who got to have me first?

Or what to do first to me?

Whatever it was, I just hoped it would be over soon. I didn't want to hear all those noises. All those shouting and yelling. I wanted to retreat deep within my body and never come out again. Escape this cruel world.

In which my so-called friends abandoned me for an impostor. Was I so exchangeable? Easy to replace? Was our long journey worth nothing? Was our friendship nothing but a fake?

And… was Zoro’s love towards me also just a fake? Or not strong enough to see through the fake me?

A single tear ran down my pale and sunken in cheek, I began to shiver in the hold I was. Who was holding me by the way?

It actually doesn't matter anymore, my fate was sealed.

The only question I had in my mind now was, if I ended up as a pleasure slave or a torture slave.

And I actually don't know which one I would prefer.

It shouldn't really matter, as I was broken mentally and physically already.

I wasn't even sure I wanted to be normal again. For what? Whom?

There was no one for that I needed to be normal again.

Explosions could be heard, also voices. Oddly familiar voices. Where did I heard them before? Did I even heard them before or was I just imagine things? I didn't know. I wasn't sure.

Did it even matter?

All that mattered for me was, that I wanted to die. Escape this cold, cruel world where I was just threatened like a piece of meat.

A humorless smile made its way on my thin, white lips as I imagined that the meat, I had always to cook for the captain, would feel the same as me now. Or I the same as it. 

I wasn’t sure if I would ever cook again. If I even wanted it. If I ever could.

They destroyed everything on me.

My mind. My spirit. My pride. My body.

Every tiny part that was resembling me is gone now.

And all that’s left is a worthless piece of trash. Meat. Ready to get devoured any second.

The smile on my lips disappeared again and I sagged in the hold of the stranger, going completely limb, losing consciousness, my mind and being swallowed by the darkness again.


	10. Chapter 10

~Zoro PoV~  
As I had felt him sag in my hold I had sit down on the floor and pulled him on my lap. “Sanji…” I looked at the wounds and bruises I could see. But how bad they looked I had something more important right now.

The freaking shiny big ass collar that was around his neck. I had turned and twisted it a little. Even if the collar was to big for him, I could not just pull it over his neck. I would not be able to cut this… But there was a keyhole, which gave me some hope to open it up.

‘Sanji-kun!’ I perked my head up and noticed Nami coming towards us. She looked shocked at Sanji before kneeling down in front of us. ‘What have they done to him…’ She placed a hand on her mouth. “Nami now is not the time to think about that.” I looked at the keyhole again. “Oi, you can pick open locks right? What about this one?” She touched the cold metal collar with her fingers and examined the lock a little. ‘Zoro… I could try… But we don’t know much about these explosive collars. I am afraid if I do something wrong it will… explode.’ She looked terrified up at me.

I sighed. “Alright… its fine. Where there is a keyhole there is a key to open it yeah?” She nodded. “Then I will just go back inside and find it.” She looked skeptical at me. ‘You are going to look for the key... YOU CANT EVEN WALK A STRAIGHT LINE!’ Growling I stood up and handed Sanji to her. “Shut up you sea witch and take the cook!” Flipping her off I went back inside, to the chaos.

If the cook would be himself he would have bashed my skull in for talking that way to Nami... How crazy it might sound. I wish he did that right now. That would have been better than seeing him like this. Lifeless and broken. Sure I can tell THIS is the real Sanji! But… would he be our Sanji? The womanizing ero-cook with the foul mouth that I fight with? Our love and hate relation? Or… is this another Sanji? A broken down Sanji? That would not even find the motivation to cook for us? For his nakama? Someone that does not even look at me anymore and give me shivers? Someone else that does not want to rile me up, won’t fight with me anymore. Not verbal or nonverbal.

As soon as I spotted some of the crew I told them about the situation. They would try to hold off the enemy as long as possible so I could look around some more for the so said key. I spotted Luffy arguing with Trafalgar Law and the red head Eustass Kid. That he did not follow their orders and could beat up the enemies on his own.

“Oi Luffy!” His head snapped to me and he gave a big grin. ‘We got the cook but he got one of those explosive collars around his neck. I’m going to search for the key, you got things here?” He gave a nod as he folded his arms. ‘Of course I do! I just need those two to get out of my way!’ I rolled my eye ‘Don’t worry Zoro! Go and look for the key to open up the thingy. I got it here!’

Thingy... It’s a facking explosive collar that could go off at any moment... I rubbed my temple.

~Trafalgar Law PoV~  
My my, what a ruckus they had created. And all of this, just for one of their Nakama’s.

A Nakama that I thought won´t be the same anymore. From what I saw, he wont be the same anymore.

They declared war at the whole world just for one broken man by punching a Tenryuubitou. What a crazy crew. A bunch of weirdos.

And now they want to search for a key to take of those explosive collars? 

An impossible task if you ask me. A waste of time.

“Where is your Nakama?”

I interrupted Eustass and Strawhats discussion, looking straight to the Swordsman of the Crew.

We couldn’t stay here any longer, since an Admiral will be here soon.

Blame Strawhat and his idiotic ideas.

“I can take the collar off without the key. So, hurry up and show me where he is. Its useless to search for the keys since an Admiral will be here any minute and I'm not fond of meeting him.”

I said and followed Zoro, as he went back to Sanji, after giving me a skeptical look over first. I saw him with the orange haired woman of the Strawhats crew.

I raised an eyebrow at what I saw.

The black boots and dress, the long blonde hair and the more bone then muscle body. And of course, the hard penis with the cock ring around it. Several wounds and broken bones where visible, also many colorful bruises and whip marks.

But it seems it was just the scratch on the icing. 

“He is in no good shape. Dehydrated and underfeed. If he wont get proper treatment soon, he wont survive.”

I created a Sphere, cut off Sanji’s head, switched the collar away and put the head back on.

“I have the right equipment on my ship. You either come with me or take care of him yourself. But you better decide now, he wont make it past the night without proper treatment.”

~Zoro PoV~  
I looked at Sanji’s fragile body. To be honest it was hard to say it was him. I KNOW it is him. But he was in such a bad shape. “Nami, gather the crew. We better go. And TRY to get Luffy along as well. I'm going along with Trafalgar, try to leave with the Thousand Sunny in one piece and don’t attract too much attention.” Yeah… Luffy and attracting no attention. I was aware of our own state. Because we hadn’t had Sanji’s cooking for a while, we were not getting the needed stuff in our system. So we were a little out of shape as well. Our reaction time was slower. And Luffy had lesser energy as well.

I picked Sanji carefully up in my arms and looked at Nami as she stared at Sanji. “Nami now! We need to make it out of this while the odds are not that horrible and pathetic.” She snapped her attention back to me and nodded. She then left to go back in the action house again. If Chopper was in a better shape and not emotional involved with this either I would have said we don’t need his help. But the truth is… we do.

A few seconds later I could see some lightning and flashy lights from the action house. Nami who is trying to get the others attention. We will meet again when we are safe. I know we do. I can always contact them through the Den Den Mushi so.

I quickly followed Trafalgar I can’t believe this… But I am putting my trust in this guy. I trust him to keep Sanji alive. I followed him to the docks and he went on a… is that a yellow submarine… with a facking smiling smiley on it…? Frowning I went on the submarine after him and followed him inside it. It was… a little cold in here… Everything was metal? Frowning I walked through the cold, barely light, metal, long hallways.

I gave a quick look down at Sanji. Come on, you will make it right? Don’t go and… leave me… You used to be so strong. Did they really take all of that away from you...? I looked forwards again and sighed from the inside.

~Trafalgar Law PoV~  
“Alright.”

I came out of the operation room a few hours later, washing my hands on a wet cloth, which was already a little bloody.

Since Zoro had dropped Sanji in my operation room of my submarine, I had worked constantly over him, taking in all of his injuries and I had to admit, those were a lot.

Broken rips, broken arm, whip marks, burn marks, tears, scratches, bruises, concussion, damaged throat and several other things. 

But the part, that was hurt the most from his body, was his ass and hole.

It was ripped, stretched beyond use, burned inside and out and I was fairly sure that they had used acid inside his ass hole too. All in all, nothing that wont heal.

I was more afraid of his mental state and his soul. I wasn't sure if that will ever heal again.

I stepped up towards Zoro, who sat on the ground before the operation room but jumped up as soon as he saw me, demanding on how his Nakama was.

I sighed.

“He has several broken bones. For example, on his rips, his right arm and his leg also. He also has a concussion, which will leave him sick for a few days. His throat is damaged pretty much, probably from screaming and the tearing of it.”

I lowered the wash clothes.  
“He has some bruises, scratching, burn marks and branding on his body. The worst is his back though, since it was whipped till it was just a bloody mess made of flesh.”

I sighed again.

“The worst on his body though is the damage on his lower body. More specific, his ass and hole. It’s damaged beyond repair. I could only stitch it up but it will need a lot of time to heal. Maybe it will never heal right. It depends on Sanji’s healing skills. Since he is horrible underfeed and has lost way too much weight, I doubt it will heal any good. Since his throat is damaged, I need to feed him through a tube, which will give him only the needed vitamins and other things. There is a good chance that he will lose even more weight. We will need to watch that over.”

I shrugged and looked Zoro in the eyes, deadly serious.

“I will be honest Zoro-ya. I doubt he will ever recover from this. He has gone through a lot of traumas; his soul will never be the same. I’m not sure if the Sanji you once knew will ever come back. No matter what you try or do.”

~Zoro PoV~  
“I am getting sick of this shit.” I rubbed my temple. “Everyone is giving up way to quick. When we looked for him, we found a fake one. I was the ONLY one that knew from the moment that I saw him, that it was not him. I kept hoping and believing. He is back, I am well aware he is in a bad shape. And that is an understatement.” I narrowed my eyes.

“I will not allow to yield down to those words. I will keep fighting. HE will keep fighting. Like he had done all this time. I am not giving up on my nakama. He is strong and a fast healer.” I will keep on hoping, even if its futile. He could see I was serious. Also that I had my hopes perhaps WAY to high… With that I left.

We had breached the surface a little time ago for a quick stop for air and to communicate with my crew. Going out I stared at the sky, filled with stars as my breath left puffs of smoke behind in the air. I could hear some snoring and noticed the big polar bear… Bepo I believe his name was, sleeping in a corner. Sighing I sat down against him and rubbed my hands over my face. Don’t you dare to give up Sanji… because… I won’t give up on you. No matter how damaged you are, how weak you are right now. I am there. I won’t leave you. I will stay close by. Will be there for you. I might be a huge bastard as you know… but I am there for you.

Ever since the day I was allowed to visit Sanji I have been in or around his room 24/7. Well… unless I was eating, which I did not do much because all the food was… well not Sanji’s food. I really wondered if he would ever cook again… Would be a shame. Because I had never really told him it, but I really loved his food. There was not much to do around here, and I wanted to stay close to Sanji to know if there was any change to him.

Our crew was still pretty far away… they had to take a detour because the marines started to chase them. Unlike this submarine they could not hide under water. And we did not wanted the lure the marines here.

At the moment I was on the floor beside the bed Sanji was laying. I slept close by him, wanting to know he was still there. Also I guess to let him know I was there, if he realized it or not. He was still here yeah… Instead of… being replaced again. I knew that would not happen… But it felt good to wake up and see him. Even if he was in such a bad shape. I just… wished he would open his eyes and look at me… I needed to know he could still WAKE up. I fell asleep beside him on the cold ground as I held my emotions inside. I did not care about my own feelings… I needed him to be okay. And I needed to be there for him, if he needed me.

I dreamed about a lean blond guy with blue eyes and long legs. Filled with cigarette smoke and spices.


	11. Chapter 11

~Trafalgar PoV~  
“You sure you don't want a bed Zoro-ya? It would be more comfortable. He wont wake up anytime soon as he is still recovering.” 

I placed a mug of Sake next to him, a mug of coffee in my other hand, drinking from it.

Picking up the clipboard from the end of Sanji’s bed, I looked over the papers, checking his vitals. Putting it back, I placed my mug down, put on a pair of gloves and began to change the bandages around Sanji’s back, carefully, not to rip open his wounds again.

I noticed the bandages being bloody, so I grabbed new ones, putting them around Sanji’s back again. 

Pulling off the gloves, I threw them into the garbage can and laid a hand on Sanji’s forehead, frowning.

“His fever is rising again.”

Sighing, I went to fetch a bowl with cold water, putting in a washcloth and then laid it on Sanji’s forehead.

Since we had left Sabaody Archipelago a few days ago, his condition had taken some loops. Getting worse and better, always changing.

But he hadn't moved a muscle, hadn't given a sign that he was still alive beside his shallow breathing. If he wouldn't breathing, I would have thought he was dead.

“If it stays longer than a few days now, I fear that it will be dangerous for him in his condition. His body is already confused about what to heal next. Maybe that’s the reason, his fever came back.”

I shrugged and injected him a clear liquid, hoping it will help him.

“His physically wounds are slowly healing. Though, not as fast as I was hoping for. It will take longer for him to be healed then I expected. He will need therapy. Not only for the traumas, but also to get the strength back into his body. Since he is underfed, his muscles grew back and he wont be able to move even one of his fingers. He has to learn this from the very beginning. Either he needs to be carried around or he will need to sit in a wheelchair until he is strong enough to make his first steps again. Though, after all the rapes he had to take, I am pretty sure he wont let anyone touch him, let alone the male sex.”

I looked over to Zoro.

“Imagine him being a little baby that starts to learn how to walk, speak, gesture and such. That’s going to happen to Sanji-ya. Someone needs to teach him. And your Doctor has to watch over him constantly. If he wakes up again, he will have many nightmares, he probably will think he is still a prisoner and will panic for the first days, not trusting anyone. Maybe even not himself.”

~Zoro PoV~  
Grabbing the sake I kept my eyes on him as he took care of Sanji… again. It was true he kept going up and down. Rubbing my temple I sighed and drank some of the sake. I let his words sink in, but to be honest I had no clue how to react on that.

“It’s all up to Sanji when he wake up.” Yes when, because I still believed he would wake up. I looked to the lifeless form on the bed. I won’t be having problems to carry him I guess… But if he won’t let anyone touch him, especially not from the male sex… a wheelchair has to do. I am sure we can get our hands on one so he could freely move around.

As Trafalgar kept talking on about medical shit I kinda… zoned him out. Because get real, I am not a medical knowing person. I need Chopper for that shit. If I am covered in bandages and they tell me to not move, I move. After a while he left again, leaving me alone with Sanji. Standing up I went a little closer and placed the cloth in the water again, rinsing it before placing it back on his forehead.

Some days went on again, until finally the submarine raised once again and the Thousand Sunny came into view, docking beside us. I let the medical stuff over to Chopper who happily chatted away with Trafalgar about how and what to do. I just went back into the room with Sanji and slowly member after member went to visit him. I had no idea what they were planning. Keeping Sanji here and sailing together for now? Or just bring Sanji back to our own place, trying to let him heal there.

Some of my own crew tried many times to get me away from that room, telling me to sleep, eat and even train. Like hell I was going to do that. And after a while they just let me be.

Because Luffy was being so damn noise… typical Luffy behavior he has been forbidden to even come near this room. Which made him rampage around in their kitchen. I would almost feel sorry for these people, almost.

Soon it was night again, Nami had just left, taking a sleeping Chopper away. Of course he had been worried sick about Sanji. But even he did not know how to help him further. Agreeing that resting and the things Trafalgar had been doing was the best way to take care of him. Once again I was alone with him in this warm metal room. Just waiting for the moment he would open his eyes again. Even if I did not know how he would react, I just wanted him to wake up again…

~Sanji PoV~  
Voices. Why are there so many voices?

And it was so nicely warm. As if, I was wrapped in a blanket. But this couldn't be true. Who would wrap me in a blanket?

And where is the pain? Why didn’t I fell anything? What was going on?

Where was I even? The surrounding didn’t feel familiar. Then again, the last weeks didn’t feel familiar either.

Maybe whoever had sold me, had decided to give me one day to rest, so I had a little more energy for the rest of my life. Though, I wasn't sure if I would be able to hold on a little longer.

I could feel the darkness leaving me slowly, my surrounding getting more and more light to it. 

I didn’t want it, wanted to stay in the darkness where no pain or the reality awaited me.

I wanted to stay in the darkness, where no pain awaits me, where I could be in my own word, without pain and humiliation and shame.

Don’t… please don’t pull me out of the Darkness!

I thought when the light got brighter even more. I didn’t want it! Stop! Please!

But it was to no use, my eyes slowly opened, getting hit by bright light so I closed them again for a moment, until they got used to the light. 

Where was I? This was not a ship, wasn’t it? A ship was made out of wood, so it means I was in a cell? A room out of metal? What was going on?

My heartbeat started to quicken up at the unfamiliar surroundings, my eyes turning from left to right. What was happening? Where am I!?

My breath speeded up and I tried to sit up, but my body wont move at all, I had no strength left, nor would my body listen to me.

Oh god please…

~Zoro PoV~  
Most of the crew had visited Sanji by now. Of course, Nami had been… very emotional. Robin had to help her out of the room before she would break down entirely. Luffy had been dead serious. He always was when needed. He had sit down beside him on the ground with folded arms and legs for a long time. Looking seriously dead ahead. I could see that his look, no… I recognized his look because I felt the same. He wanted to punch the persons that had done this to him.

At the moment I saw him in the cage I wanted to safe him. But now we all regret for not getting to him sooner. Not punishing the ones that had done this to him. Like doing so would make it all better… Of course that would not help us any other way or make us better.

When Luffy finally went up again he stared at Sanji and took his straw hat of. ‘We will be waiting for you Sanji. And when you do, make me some delicious food yeah? So, get better soon.’ He placed his hat beside Sanji on the little nightstand and walked out again. I looked after him from my spot beside the door.

Chopper visited the most from all, sometimes with and sometimes without Trafalgar to keep looking out for Sanji. To make sure to give him the things he needed. But… that was not much… Of course all Sanji needed right now was lots of rest and food to heal up. Sighing I rubbed my temple.

And me… well most of my crew still tried to get me out of this room. But no matter who came, no one was able to get me moving. Only when Nami came and told me she would raise my debt again did I move. But that trick was getting old and the second time… I did not budge. I kept in the room and changed the wet cloth on Sanji’s forehead from time to time.

And then finally that day came… Still at this moment, I was not sure if that was a good or a bad thing. But I guess only time could tell.

I snapped my eyes open when I could hear Sanji’s breathing speeding up and frowned as I watched him. Wait… I paled a little when I noticed his eyes were open. Swallowing I slowly made my way towards him, seeing his terrified expression turning towards me.

I stared a little at him. Not sure what to say. Not sure what was left to say. I remembered Trafalgar’s words. ‘I am pretty sure he wont let anyone touch him, let alone the male sex’ ‘he probably will think he is still a prisoner and will panic for the first days, not trusting anyone. Maybe even not himself.’

But still, I could not help but to sigh in relieve as I saw him awake. Instead of going to him and hugging him, what I wanted to do, I quickly went to fetch Chopper. Of course Chopper did not wanted me inside as he looked Sanji over so I had to wait for real outside now… which gave me some time to go outside and see the sun again.

But as soon as I was allowed in again I went into the room and sat down on the other side of the room. Not wanting to spook him. I stared a little worried at him. Not sure what to say, or what to do. Knowing he cant say or do a thing either. Maybe… it was better to get him get used to me for now…

~Sanji PoV~  
What was going on here? Weird noises, weird surrounding, weird faces. I was confused.

After I had woken up, a strange Animal like Person had looked me over, had talked to me and had asked me questions. But I couldn’t and didn’t want to answer those questions, so I had just stared at the metal ceiling, had tried to ignore their touches on me, had tried to ignore their stares on my naked body.

I was relieved when they had left again, leaving me covered with the blanket. Otherwise I would have been freezing all the time because it was so damn cold. 

I was hungry and very thirsty but they had said that until my throat isn’t healed, I couldn’t eat or drink, so they were feeding me through the tube in my throat.

If I was honest, I did not care.

I just wanted to die already. But I was still too weak to pick something up to help my misery.

After they had left I thought I would be alone again, which I had welcomed but then someone else came into the room. I couldn’t make him out clearly but his scent and aura was familiar. Also, the green hair, if it was green hair, I wasn’t sure as my view was still too blurry. He reminded me of Zoro. But I was sure it wasn’t him. It couldn’t be him.

He was far away with the others, sailing with a fake me around.

A single tear ran down my sunken in cheek at the thought of my so called Nakama falling for such an easy trap. It just proved that I was expendable. That they could get rid of me anytime and replace me easily.

Yeah. That’s all I was. An easy replacement. A good fuck and a good sucker. I was a pleasure slave, branded for my whole life as such.

I doubt if they know, they would want me back. Not that they would know I was missing.

They didn’t care. They had allowed themselves to be fooled and played easily.

And I was just a disgrace.

A disgrace no one wanted, only to fuck and torture.

A sad and humorless smile appeared on my thin lips at that thought.

Maybe if I retreat deep within my mind, I wont be feeling anything anymore. 

I could try it. Maybe everything would be better by then.

~Zoro PoV~  
Days went on as I kept close by his side. To be honest I did not dare to touch him, yet. Sure when Chopper touched him he just lets him. But… was he alright with all this…? Did he even know it was us? Or was he retreating in his mind? I had no clue… Sighing I scratched my head a little as Chopper fuzzed once again over him, with no effect.

Was it just me or was the time going so slow. The days slowly crept on and on while he just kept staring dumbly at the ceiling, not that I could blame him for that. But not only did time slowly go by, something positive came as well. His wounds were healing. And after a few more days we decided it was time to bring Sanji back to the Sunny and sail on.

When the day came we were going to transport him back I carefully tilted him up as Franky tilted the equipment along. Chopper made sure the medical bay was ready for Sanji and that he could tread him further. Of course at the moment he was talking with Trafalgar about how and what.

Not only was there a comfy bed in the medical bay, but also a wheelchair that Franky and Usopp had worked on together. After some discussion Franky left out the rocket launchers and nitro because we are trying to HEAL him, not make him combat ready and get him killed or something.

Soon we departed with the Heart Pirates. Our crew waved after them as they prepared to go under again. As I stared after them with folded arms, I could catch one last glance at the man who had tried his best to keep Sanji alive, and before he retreated inside again I gave him a small nod which he returned. The Sunny became a little more… like before he was gone. Everyone became a little more cheerful. And to be honest I was beginning to relax more as well. We all had searched the Sunny one last time to make sure no one else was on it, and after that we did the things we were good at. Sort of.

Luffy and Chopper were sitting on the railing, trying to catch some fish. Robin was in the kitchen cooking while Nami sat at the table and they made small talk. Brook was playing on the piano below and Usopp was with Franky talking about more modifications to help Sanji. After I had looked around a little I just went back to the medical bay where he was still laying motionless on the bed.

Grabbing a chair I dragged it over beside the bed and sat on it with folded arms as I looked out of the little window. Then I looked down at him, and really looked at him ever since the crew came back together again. Sure some wounds were gone, and some were still healing. But he was still more bones then anything.

For some reason I sighed as I watched him and then… even started to talk a little to him. First it was a little weird, I had no idea what to talk about. Then I thought to myself, does that even matter? So I started to tell him random things. What the crew was doing right now. And that he was back on the Sunny. That Luffy’s hat was on the nightstand beside him and told him even if he knew it or not everyone was looking forwards to his food.

I tilted my head a little as I watched him, which made my earrings chime. I wonder. Will you ever look at us again in the same way you used to? So I just told him straight out I missed our fights. Our verbal and nonverbal fights. Huffing I watched him. “I guess you can say… we all miss you. And… so do I.” Giving a small smile I looked outside again. Like all the answers were in the sky.

When the night fell, I noticed it was getting a little colder. So I retrieved an extra blanket and slowly wrapped it around him so I would not startle him too much. Before I even noticed it, I even brushed some hair in place, so one eye was visible and the other hidden, like it used to. Retrieving my hand I stared at him, before sitting down again and kept watching over him again.

~Sanji PoV~  
So, it seems I was really back on the Sunny… I never thought that this day would happen ever again. That I would be back here. I thought I'd end up as someone’s slave.

And I had never thought that Zoro would be the one spending the most time with me. It was confusing me. Why? Why was he with me all the time?

I was disgusting, not worth even one of their glances towards me, let alone their presents. I had given up, had let my hope of rescue die with the words of that shitty captain. I was nothing, lower than a rat.

Even though I kept looking at the ceiling with a lifeless, almost puppet like expression, I was listening to all their words.

Took in all their feelings towards me and those bastards who had put me into that state.

Felt their need to let their anger and hatred out, felt their worry over me. Their pity. And that was, what was worse. Their pity. I could feel it in their presents. Could see it in their eyes. Could hear it in their words. It showed me how weak I was in their eyes.

Maybe they wanted to dumb me on the next Island when I was healed up enough. Replace me with a better version, a stronger one. A pure one.

Couldn’t blame them though. It was the best they could do. I understood it.

I could feel Zoro’s presents again. So, he decided to visit me again. He did that the most. Nobody else came in the morning and stayed until the night. I really wonder why he did that? Did he wanted to make sure I won´t run away? As if I even could do that. I was too weak, couldn’t even move a muscle. The only thing I could do was open, close my eyes and move my head a little.

He began to talk. Telling me about random stuff, what the others were doing. What he did. What had happened the last days. That they had missed me. Even he had. Why? It was confusing me. I thought he wanted to remain the same as before. 

I even felt him touch my hair, which scared me shitless, because it was a touch I couldn’t dodge or avoid, since I couldn’t move at all. God was I hungry and thirsty.

I slowly turned my head towards him as his Hand left my head again, I stared at him, looking into his eyes, intense, and I felt like he could see the horror I had went to go through if he looked closer into my eyes.

Because all I did was screaming inside.

From all the pain my heart and soul was feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

~Zoro PoV~  
A couple of days had passed again. Chopper even said that soon the tube could be put out of Sanji and that he could start being fed, of course by the girls because well, males probably would freak him out. Sometimes I think he is fine with it, I DID carry him to the Sunny. But then again sometimes I think it will not be such a good idea… Because I remembered his look when I only touched his hair a little. From that moment, I only touched him to get the extra blanket on or off of him.

I began to lift weights again as well. Of course, close by the medical bay to keep an eye on things. You never know… And I always took a shower after that before I would get back to Sanji. I don’t think he needs a smelly moss for brains in the room with him. I even began to eat some again.

I was sitting with a plate of… yeah what the actual fack is this shit…? I was sitting with a plate of food beside Sanji’s bed. Looking a little… offended to the food. “Seriously… I don’t know about you, but sometimes I think they just put everything in a blender and then just scoop it on a plate…” I stack the fork in it, which… kept on standing in it. “…” I tilted the plate a little so Sanji could see it. “You can´t tell me this shit is healthy…” Huffing I scooped some up and put it in my mouth. With the fork in my mouth I blinked a couple of times before I slowly stack the fork in it and placed it on the nightstand beside Luffy’s straw hat. “…I am saving it for you to try. Its… an unusual blend. I think you should try it out.” I nodded firmly. Even if he was not answering me, I was just glad to be around him.

When we were on the next island everyone needed to go, and restock. Was it not necessarily stuff we needed, it was for themselves. I stayed behind because… what DO I need? Nothing… I told Sanji we were on a summer island, that was the reason it was so damn hot this time… and that we would go as soon as possible again. After a while Chopper joined me as he was the first that came back and brought me a half-melted ice cream. He told me it was a taste with liquor, sake. After tasting it I knew it was not… so the seller must have lied to him. It was damn sweet… But it was nice that he had thought about me so I quietly licked it up with him on my lap. Of course, little Chopper was having a hard time with the heat.

As soon as we left the island I could see Sanji was relaxing a little more. Why…? Was he afraid that we docked somewhere…? Then next question was why was that?

Because I was not napping that much on the deck or in the crows-nest anymore I took my chance to also nap in the medical bay, unless I had to keep watch.

And then, finally, as Chopper had promised, it was the day that the tube was being removed. And of course… Nami or Robin were the ones that tried to feed him, which was not easy either. I just hoped this way he would gain some more weight again. But everyone noticed it was not the Sanji we knew because hello, two beautiful ladies were feeding him and all he did was… look numbly around IF not terrified. Trafalgar had warned me. So I was a little prepared. But… the ladies. They kept looking at him with pity. That would be the only thing I would NOT give him. Sure it sucks what happened. And if he needs me, I would be there. I would even keep an eye out for him, letting him know I was there. But… Pitying him…? No. The old Sanji would bash my skull in for even THINKING about pitying him.

Robin even suggested giving him a sponge bad. He could still not shower or take a bath, and I think he would like to be a little clean again so she did. She even managed to shave him a little. Chopper did warn to keep the bandages around him and don’t get them wet. Well, he slowly began to look like the old Sanji again.

Humming a little I sat beside him as I cleaned Wado. I touched the sharp double-edged blade a little. Yes, still sharp. Guess I let her feel a little forgotten the last days, if not weeks. So I cleaned her with extra care. After I placed my stuff back I sat back beside the bed with my hands behind my head and talked some to him again, I knew he was listening. Even if it was not really… interesting I guess. I told him the weather was getting a little cooler again, probably a spring island. Also that Luffy had catched a big fish the other day but that we could not manage it to cook it so we had to throw it back again. Also, that Luffy went after it with his teeth jammed in the fish. I shook my head a little. “Crazy captain we got huh?” I said with a small chuckle. I gave a glance at the empty space were the wheelchair was supposed to be. “They took your wheelchair, again. Guess Franky and Usopp are getting you some upgrades. They wanted a flamethrower but Nami kicked their asses for even thinking it so don’t worry.” I snorted. Crazy crew. “They are getting livelier every day. Having you around us again, makes them a little better.”

Soon it became night again, since I did not have to watch I just camped in the medical bay. Knowing it won’t bother anyone. And if it would…? Well bummer for them.

~Sanji PoV~  
‘Look Sanji-kun! We are outside!’

Nami cheerfully said, pushing the wheelchair with me in it out to the grass covered side of the Sunny. A week had passed since Chopper had given the okay to pull out the tube and he had also agreed to let me wander around in the wheelchair, but he made sure that my legs were always covered. Since I couldn’t use them right now, I needed to make sure they would always be warm. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be able to use them anymore.

Since I was still not able to move any of my muscles, I leaned more like a sack of potato’s in the chair than that I sat in it. But it was fine with me. I wanted to see the ocean, feel the fresh air. I was getting sick of the medical bay. Though, I didn’t mind the company for a reason.

‘Here. See? Everyone is here!’

She said as she pushed me closer to the railing where Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were playing cards. I looked to them, lifeless, like a puppet. I had Luffy’s Strawhat on my head because even if it was cooler than normal, Chopper insisted to cover my head to keep it either warm or cool, given the situation. Since my immune system was nearly non-existing. 

It didn’t matter for me, they could do whatever they wanted to do with me.

‘Oi Zoro! Get your ass over here! We are playing cards! Sanji is here too!’

She yelled up into the crows-nest, where Zoro seemed to be now. I absently remembered that he used to train a lot. Used to, because he spends nearly 24/7 with me.

Which was somewhat nice, but also disturbing because it was also making me feel even more uncomfortable. I never knew what he wanted from me. He did talk to me, telling me about random stuff, but that couldn’t be all of it, could it?

He was confusing me, freaking me out and made me feel safe at the same time. And those deeply buried feelings towards him weren’t helping at all. 

They just confused and terrified me even more.

So, when he started to rest on his own once in a while, leaving the medical bay just for me, it was a relief and scary at the same time.

A relief, because I finally could calm down again and scary, because without him, I was always waiting for someone to kidnap me again and do those horrible things all over again.

I absently stared off, not knowing that Zoro had come down to join us, surprised about the fact that I was also out of bed.

~Zoro PoV~  
I dropped my dumbbells when I heard Nami yell. Hmm? The cook is outside in the wheelchair? Well, guess it’s a start yeah. Grabbing the towel, I dapped my face a little and went without a shirt down the crows-nest. I landed with a heavy thud from my boots on the ground and wrapped the towel around my neck as I made my way towards him.

Passing beside Sanji I looked at him. Looks like he is doing… kind of alright I guess. As far as possible. I went to stand beside the table where they were playing cards. Luffy was enthusiastic bouncing up and down in his chair with a big grin. So not a poker face… Usopp had his brows furrowed, as if he was trying to think things through. Chopper on the other hand had to make a move and was looking swiftly between Usopp and Luffy, wanting to know what to do. I absently walked a little around the table spotting their cards and went to stand beside Chopper, eyeing his cards. Well they were not bad. But I frowned when it was Usopp’s turn because… the card he threw on he had not a second ago…

I went to stand behind Usopp with folded arms and kept an eye on him. I could see it was making him uncomfortable. After a while I spotted something in his sleeve. Is that a card. You cheater. “Oi Usopp, I would play the card in your sleeve if I was you.” The others slowly looked up to Usopp who went a little pale. ‘I-I the GREAT USOPP does not cheat! I just grow cards in this suit!’ Of course, Luffy and Chopper looked amazed at him and went to him to find out how that works.

Chuckling I went to stand beside Nami with folded arms. What a bunch of idiots. But they keep things alive here.

~Sanji PoV~  
I was amazed at how long they could play cards. Hours must have passed since the first round. And now even Zoro had joined in as well, losing more than actually winning.

Much to the amusement of Nami.

Beautiful, strong headed Nami. I knew I once swooned over her, fulfilled every wish she announced but now… I didn’t feel like doing any of that ever again.

Not only because I couldn’t but also because I didn’t want to.

For me, she had lost her sexy attributes. Not that she wasn’t sexy anymore. It was just that I had lost my need and desire for woman, love or sex. After everything that happened to me, those things disgust me. But mostly scared me.

I couldn’t thing about those things anymore without remembering what those human traffickers did to me.

What pain they had inflicted on me. What disgust, shame, humiliation and horror they had planted inside me, growing with each passing day.

I knew Zoro still loved me and I knew I did too. But I also knew, I wasn’t worth his love for me anymore. I wasn’t allowed to love him anymore, after everything that had happened.

My love, my feelings, everything on my body was dirty, marked for the rest of my life.

Because even though I lost the collar, I still had the tattoo, resembling that I was a slave. No human anymore. I wasn’t allowed to love. To be loved. To care. To be taken care of. And yet, they did exactly this. They took care of me. They love me. 

Was it because I was one of them? Their Nakama? Or was it because they felt guilty for falling into the trap of that impostor?

I don’t know. I don’t even WANT to know. Because I didn’t want to destroy the illusion I had created for myself.

The illusion of caring Nakama`s

‘Cook-san?’

The voice of Robin brought me back into reality and I wanted to turn my head towards her, but a touch on my shoulder made me jump and falling out of the wheelchair. Gasping in pain, I curled in as tight as I could, shaking like a leaf in the wind, the panic and fear rising and spreading again.

I wanted to scream, wanted to disappear, but first I had no voice anymore and second, I couldn’t move my body anymore.

Leave me alone… Just please… no more pain… I couldn’t take it anymore…

~Zoro PoV~  
Everyone stopped having fun as they all saw what was happening. Chopper immediately jumped up and turned into his human form to help Sanji in the chair again. Even said that was enough excitement for Sanji for one day and that he was going to give him a check-up just in case.

Huffing I stared after them as they disappeared in the medical bay again. A shame… It was nice having him around here. “You should not have touched him Nami.” She stared back at me with a sad expression. ‘I did not know this was going to happen…’ I slowly stood up and went to stand before her. “Seriously, is that the best you can say? You know damn well he is jumpy and frightened most of the time. You think touching him would not have made THIS happen…?” Biting her lip, she stared down. ‘I’m… I’m sorry okay. I did not mean to…’ Rubbing my temple, I stared at her. Robin eventually took her along to the kitchen to calm down. I know she did not mean to… However, she should not have done that…

A couple of days later we were at another island again where we docked. Of course, the first thing they all did was jump off as soon as they could. Leaving me and Sanji behind again. Which irritated me like hell. They had put him in his wheelchair again, which now had a safety bar so he would not drop out so soon. What did they expect me to do? Drive him from the kitchen back to the medical bay? Place him on the deck to bake him? In the end I had placed him on the deck in the sun. Better then stuffing him inside. And it was a spring island after all. With the blanket around his legs and the hat on his head he should be fine. After some walking and checking around on the ship I went to stand before Sanji, looking a little unamused at him.

“Alright look. I know I am not the best company in the world. You probably would have preferred someone else. But they are busy with getting their shit as quickly as they can so we can set sail again. But you know what really bothers me right now? You. Well… not you.” I scratched my head. “It bothers me they just left you here and went on the island. I mean, one of them could have taken you along right? I mean I bet you would like to see more than just the deck and stuff…?” I went to sit. “See, I don’t know. Maybe food. Because you love food and cooking? Or…” I cocked my head. “Flowers…? You like seeing those maybe…? Maybe to give them to the girls…?” I sighed. “I am not sure what you would like to see. But isn’t it better than just sitting still in a wheelchair here? They should have showed you around… And I can’t because duh… need to watch the ship.” Hmm… maybe next time I will get on the island. And maybe… Sanji would like to come along.

Like I said. As soon as the others were back we set sail again. And at that dinner I was more pissed then ever at them and scolded them for just… leaving Sanji here with me. Not only for that. I was doing well scolding them, so I also threw it in their faces they should STOP pitying Sanji. Because he did not deserve our pity. He would… he IS hating to be pitied. I bashed my fist on the table. Trying to get it in their heads. When I was done I stood up without a word and left the galley, retreating to the crows-nest. Leaving a guilty and sad crew behind. I just hope I got through them like this.

Sitting on the couch I looked out of the window to keep an eye out on things. After a while spotted Robin coming out to feed Sanji in the medical bay. She even looked up at me and gave an understanding nod. At least one of them started to understand my point.

A few days later I was training and lifting in the crows-nest while I was keeping watch. The weather was nicely warm, a small breeze to cool us a little down again. There was not much wind so we had to rely on the currents. Sighing I placed the dumbbell down again and grabbed a bigger one. Looking out of the window once again I frowned and stopped pumping. A ship…? Going to the intercom I told the crew to get ready and prepare for probably battle.

Going down to the deck I got ready as well. The girls brought Sanji to the medical bay again to place him in the bed. I ordered Chopper to lock that room just in case. Don’t want any sneaking shit to happen. After a while the ship came clearly in few. A big white one with wings draw on the sides. It had a triple mast and high up you could spot a pirate flag with an angel. I frowned. Was that angle crying or something…? The crew itself was dressed in white light clothes. The captain had a halo on her head and fake wings bound to her. Said they were the ‘Weeping Angles’. Uhm… sure. We will give you a reason to weep and cry. After Luffy said he was going to kick her ass like he always did we split up. Luffy and I went to the enemy ship, attacking them. While the others stayed behind to defend our own. We kinda were having a hard time. It was not as if the enemy was that strong. On the contrary, they were WEAK! But they were in high numbers. And that was giving us a hard time. I sliced my way through them and knocked some out with just the back of my katana.

~Sanji PoV~  
After Chopper had bought me back to the ships infirmary, he decide to check me up just to make sure nothing serious has happened after my fall.

It was rather difficult for him because I refused to let him touch me.

So we agreed on a mild sedative that would put me in a short sleep.

While I laid on the bed, sleeping for the first time without nightmares, Chopper checked me over. And even if I was sleeping, I could still hear him murmuring about bruises forming on my body. However, that appeared to be all.

And that made me feel somewhat relieved. I did not want any more injuries. I am a burden enough already to the others…

A lot happened in that time.

We had docked on an island and everybody had left to explore it, excluding me and Zoro who was not happy by that.

Sure, he took good care of me and all, but I could see and sense that he was not happy.

And when the others came back, I could hear him scolding them for leaving us all by ourselves.

I guess they started to realize their mistakes by now but to be honest; I did not really care if I was alone or not. 

It made no difference to me anyway. Because even though they all surrounded me, I still felt lonely inside. 

Things had quiet down after that incident, the crew turning back to their cheerful happy daily business. Usopp trying to give Nami’s sorcery climatact some new upgrades, Chopper working on new medicine (mostly for me of course), Robin was reading one of her many books, Franky was repairing something on the Sunny, Brook was enjoying a cup of tea while creating a new song, Luffy was trying fishing and Zoro was up in the crows-nest. If I heard it correctly, he was training. As usual.

I was near Luffy in my wheelchair, a blanket over my legs and Luffy’s Strawhat on my head to keep my legs warm and my head protected. It was nice of them to take care of me like that, but sometimes, they overdid it. Chopper always made sure he was nearby, Luffy watched from a safe distance sometimes, as well as Robin, Nami was acting like a mother and always knew what was the best for me (even if sometimes, it wasn’t, she refused to believe otherwise) and Franky was always there, trying to cheer me up which sometimes worked and sometimes not.

The two that were the nicest company so far (not that the others were bad, they just didn’t know when to leave me alone) were Zoro and Brook.

Both knew instantly, when I needed someone and when not. They knew what I needed and tried their best to get it for me. But neither did they spoil me nor pity me. Something, the others did. Which I hated. 

I wanted to be threatened normal, like in the old days and not like a pitiful dog or something. Of course I knew, that we could never go back to how it was before, that this time was over and the old me never really will return.

But I also knew, that some things are still there. And Zoro and Brook saw it as well. So they did treat me with care but also not like an egg, that could break any second. And even though I couldn’t talk, or refused to, Zoro and I had a different way of talking. We communicated with our eyes. Sometimes, we just looked at each other and after some time, Zoro would snort, or roll his eyes or give lip back (which I found amusing since it was a rather one sided communication when it came to talking.) But it made me smile, not fully, just a twitch of the corners of my mouth, but Zoro understood it. And it wasn’t that he tried to do everything he could to make me smile, to force me to smile again, making himself making look silly like Usopp, Chopper or Luffy.

It was more, that all of this came natural. Zoro treated me like my old self (of course knowing that my old self had died long ago), but he didn’t treat me any different. Like Brook. And for that, I was grateful. Because they made me feel like a human, not a facking invalid, unable to take care of himself. Okay, I couldn’t do that right now, but they didn’t rub it in my face.

For them, I was still Blackleg Sanji.

The peaceful times were surprisingly long. No enemy attacks nor the marines. Which was surprising with the bounty on each our heads.

Nonetheless, we enjoyed every second of it. Well, Nami did. Luffy was fast bored. So when an Enemy ship finally appeared, he was excited as hell. And I couldn’t blame him. I missed fighting as well. Sparing with Zoro the most.

But I was still not in shape for any of it. Especially not fighting the enemies right now.

I knew it and accepted it, but that didn’t mean I couldn’t be pissed about it.

Even more when Chopper locked me in the Infirmary, wanting to protect me from the enemy. Leaving me alone to listen to my Nakama’s battle cries, cries for help, mocking voices.

And my leg itched to kick some asses too but yet again, I wasn’t able to.

I hated being weak…


	13. Chapter 13

~Zoro PoV~  
I hated this. I really did. I gritted my teeth, clenching Wado harder between my teeth. I was running and cutting our enemies down like crazy. Normally Sanji would have my back, in big fights. But in these kind of situations he would defend the woman's while I would help the rest. Right now? No one was defending those two woman's. So after I had helped Usopp I ran my ass towards Nami and Robin, only to run back to give Chopper a hand.

It was driving me up a wall! I don't blame Sanji. Not at all. But at times like this it made me realize only more how much I could trust him. How much I could trust Robin and Nami with him. How I could trust him to defend my back if needed.

I slashed another Weeping Angle down. Weak ass pirates… Of course Luffy was busy fighting their captain. She was the strongest one out of the bunch. Not surprisingly tho… ‘Aaaah!’ Usopp screamed and ran before me, followed by a bunch of Weeping Angle Pirates. Sighing I went after them. Got my hands full, literally.

Even if we defeated many of the pirates, our whole deck was still full of hem. Chopper was working on that and shoving them overboard in his horn point. My attention went around the deck again. Everyone was still fighting. “Luffy! Get serious and kick her ass!” He just grinned at my remark.

Then my attention went to a certain door that was open, and should not be open. The infirmary. Sanji! Tightening my bandana around my head I quickly ran in there, seeing a couple of the pirates surrounding the bed. Not sure what they were trying to do. Or what they had done already!

I unleashed a wind attack to get more distance between them and Sanji. Then I went loose on them, showing them why I was called the Demon of East Blue. “You fuckers came to the wrong ship.” I said with a deadly smirk before I made the room into a bloody mess. Huh… overdid it. Franky won’t be happy with the damage.

After I gave a quick glance at Sanji, seeing he was okay. As okay as he had been before the attack… I went out again. Damn… door broken. Franky will fix that. Talking about Franky, he was punching some of the remaining Weeping Angle Pirates overboard. As well as the witch with her climactic. Luffy finally gomu gomu bazooka the captain of the bunch of losers away as well. She hit the water with a loud splash.

It was funny in a sad way. The Sanji we used to know would have kicked Luffy a long time ago to even attacking such a ‘lovely’ lady. To be honest, I was missing that side of him. Even if from time to time that annoyed the fuck out of me. Rather would have had that then this tho. He will be okay one day. But he will never be like that again. Tugging my bandana off, I cleaned the blood from my face.

We slowly set sail again. The only thing we had left intact of the enemy was their ship. Not like they were in any shape to follow us that soon. Franky and Nami had Luffy cornered. Franky was pissed because he had damaged the Sunny, again. Name was pissed because of the money the repairing was going to cost, again. Chopper was checking everybody for injuries. I leaned against the broken door frame from the infirmary. Guess I should clean myself some, sooner or later. Before it dries up and becomes irritating crusty and hard.

Turning my head I stared straight at Sanji. Could already imagining what he would have said. First he would say I should have better protect those women’s. Then also the rest. Then he would nag and give lip because I had cut up some enemy woman’s as well. I snorted. Last but not least. Why I had to be such a barbarian and always had to be covered in so much blood. Take a bad mosshead. “Yeah yeah. Going to drink something first, then clean up.”

Chopper walked past me and went to check up on Sanji. “Chopper. He is fine. Don’t go and prod and poke him more.” He looked a bit uncertain at me. “Trust me. I was here the whole time.” I slightly narrowed my eyes. At least someone who had paid attention. That’s not true Zoro… I should have paid more attention. Not let them get an inch. They should not have touched and opened the facking door. I clicked my tongue before I went to the gallery to get a drink.

The gallery just pissed me of more. One had come in here as well by the looks of it. I grabbed one of the chairs that had been pushed over and placed it back. After grabbing a glass of water I looked at some blood that was on the counter. Sanji would hate to see blood or any other damage here. So I went to clean the blood before I went to clean myself.

Later that day we went to have dinner again. Dinner… Food now a day had no taste anymore. Ever since Sanji stopped cooking it meant… nothing to me. His food was good, glorious even. What the others prepared… horrible. Guess we all have been pampered too much. I looked in the cup wares and drawers for some salt. I did stumble upon a pack of his cigarettes. After some hesitation I had just grabbed them and put them in my pocket. Grabbing the salt I seasoned my food some and continued to eat in silence. Everyone was happily chatting away about our victory. Luffy demanded a feast, like always. But why have a feast when Sanji can’t make it? Because if someone else is going to cook it… I won’t join in. Especially if Luffy is going to. Then I will just throw myself to the fishes. Nami went to feed Sanji.

The next day the news came that we were closing in on a spring island. Of course they all wanted to go. But Chopper did admit he wanted to stay to figure some medical things out, did not really pay attention to it. As sweet as Chopper is, when he starts talking about medical terms, I am out. They were all making plans what to do and where to go. I sighed some as once again no one mentioned anything about bringing Sanji along. I might not be that good with taking care of others. But if this continued and they all left. ...I would take him along for a scroll. There must be more for him then a bed and four walls. If not the deck.

So that was my plan. Chopper would help me to put Sanji in the wheelchair. And I would take him along to go sightseeing. It probably sounded better in my head then that it actually was. But I wanted to try. Because even if I was bad at taking care of others. I still cared for him.

~Sanji PoV~  
I sighed for the third time, which only earned me a growl from the man behind me. But what could I do? I couldn’t just tell him. Not because I didn’t want to, no. I simply couldn’t. Haven’t talked ever since those human traffickers kidnapped me weeks ago. 

Don't get me wrong, I had tried to speak again, even sought out Chopper’s help for it but nothing worked. The little Reindeer Doctor had told me, that it was because my mind wont let me. It was a coping mechanism. It was also due to the damage in my throat but he said that this partly problem would heal soon enough. All that would remain would be my coping mechanism. I had to work with it to get rid of it.

But right now, it was impossible. My mind wouldn’t let me think about it, wouldn’t let me cope with it and I was actually thankful for it. A few weeks sounded long in the ears of people who didn’t experienced the same as me, but for me, weeks were not long enough, more a blink of an eye of time to be exact. It was all still too fresh for me. I needed time.

Chopper might understand the most. Robin too. Maybe even Zoro and Nami though; I could feel that they sometimes got impatient with me. I couldn’t blame them, I hated the state I was in as well but I couldn’t just switch the perfect health in an instant.

I knew Zoro tried his best not to only give me the space and time I needed, but also help me along to get back into a normal Life.

Which brings me back to our current situation. 

We had docked on an Island an hour ago and while Chopper and Robin had stayed behind on the ship, the others had taken off to explore the Island, Luffy the first one, a furious Nami behind him. I had been all alone in the Infirmary until Zoro had shown up with Chopper, preparing me for the wheelchair so I could enter the Island with Zoro pushing the wheelchair for me.

So now we were at the Island, had seen a small town, looked some around it, bought some items here and there and just enjoyed the time outside the ship.

But now… it turned out we have been lost. 

Entering a somewhat forest with a wheelchair and Zoro wasn’t a good idea, giving Zoro’s terrible sense of directions.

I couldn’t help the small smile coming onto my lips but it quickly vanished when I spotted the marked tree we had agreed to make in case we came back to the spot here again.

I sighed again and closed my eyes. Zoro growled.

‘Shut up curly brow!’

I turned my head a little to see Zoro looking around, a faint blush on his cheeks. He is kinda adorable like this, you know?

I watched as he scratched the back of his neck, then grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and pushed it forward again, leaving me to turn my head back forward and look out for things that could damage the wheelchair.

Or leave a mark once in a while to see, if we had already taken that way or not. Right now, we couldn’t see a mark so far, so which meant we haven’t been this way before.

When Zoro stopped at a tree, I automatically marked it and he wordlessly began to push again.

Usually I enjoyed walking around in a forest in peace and quiet but I was getting hungry and cold and I could see dark clouds gathering in the sky through the leaves of the trees. 

I assumed it would rain soon and neither Zoro nor I were looking forward to it.

I blinked and turned to look at Zoro when I heard a low rumble coming from his stomach. I smiled weakly when he had that faint blush again and looked off to the side, growling some.

Opening the bag on my lap, I rummaged a little in it before I pulled out a small bento box that Nami had prepared for all of us beforehand and held it out to him, nodding.

I wasn’t hungry, so he could have my share if he wanted. I knew he would eat it, as he hated wasting food as much as I did.

And I was right as he stopped the wheelchair to sit down and eat the bento I held out to him.

I watched him some, than turned my head to the side to watch our surrounding some, enjoying the moment together. It was good to be out of the medical bay once in a while.

Since Chopper and Zoro were the only ones to actually take me out of the bed sometimes, I wasn’t stuck in bed all the time.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the breeze that came through the forest, even though it was a cold one and I started to freeze a little. I wanted to be out as much as possible.

Zoro and I looked up after a while; when we heard the sound of thunder above us, close by. Zoro stuffed the remaining of the bento in his mouth, dropped the box in the bag and began to push the wheelchair forward again to find a nearby shelter but it was to no use. As soon as he made a few steps, the rain came down hard on us, slipping through the leaves of the trees around us and within seconds, we were drenched to the bones.

Just… awesome.

I suppressed the urge to sigh again; it would only annoy Zoro further. But I had to admit, none of us knew where we were. We were completely lost and I was ashamed that it happened to me as well. But in my defense, the rain was so heavy, the air a little foggy, you couldn’t see more than a few feet ahead. It was hard to make out some structures and that was why we bumped into something more than once.

It wasn’t comfortable, Zoro knew as well as I did, so we both were silent on that matter.

God was it cold…

I narrowed my eyes, trying to see ahead but I couldn’t see anything past the heavy rain and my hair was sticking to the side of my face that all I could see on one eye was my blonde hair. Which was a little upsetting and annoying.

I gasped when I nearly doubled over and out of the wheelchair as Zoro seemed to have bumped into a stone on the ground but I could compose myself at the right time.

‘Sorry. It’s hard to see. Why the fuck did it rain so sudden?’

I could tell he was pissed and I had to admit, I was too. Facking cold. Facking rain. I nodded slowly when he began to push the wheelchair again.

By the time it should be evening, we were drenched even more, dirty, and hungry. Thanks to the rain, we weren’t really thirsty. But we were cold as hell.

Now I couldn’t keep the sigh in but Zoro didn’t snarl or growl at it as he was pretty pissed himself.

I turned my head to him, to give him a small smile but I wide my eyes and gasped as the wheelchair suddenly made way and I was falling with it, Zoro along, as he wasn’t quick enough to move or react.

It seems, we had overlooked a cliff or some sort as we were falling, doubling over, over and over again, our clothes torn, ripped as stones and mud made their way through our clothes as we felt. 

I didn’t know for how long we fell but it seems like an eternity when we finally hit the ground with crushing force, the wind knocked out of us.

The last thing I saw through my blood-clouded vision was Zoro laying a few feet away from me, a big bleeding bruise on his head, before the crushed wheelchair landed on me and the massive amount of pain knocked me unconscious. 

The rain pouring over us.

~Zoro PoV~  
It felt like an eternity before I woke slowly up. Strangest dream ever… Dream? The sound of rain came in my head. Rain… Then a loud rumble from thunder that was close by. When I tried to move some pain exploded all over my body. Opening my eyes some, I blinked, seeing I was on some kind of beach.

Ah damn… not a dream. I slowly sat up, checking myself out what part of my body was broken or bruised. Definitely broken ribs. I placed a hand on my head and hissed. Head wound… Broken knee…? I carefully felt it. Ah damn… At least not broken, but bruised. Some more little bruises that were not a big deal. Plus some cuts and scratches.

Slowly looking up I noticed from how high we had fallen. Holy shit that I was still alive. We… Sanji! I looked around and spotted him close by, the wheelchair on top of him. Getting up I went to him and lifted the wheelchair off from him. Then carefully went to check on him. He already had been in a bad condition. But shit… I believe his wrist was broken now as well. After double checking him over quickly I noticed he had some bruised ribs. And a bruised ankle. Probably from the tumbling down. And a little cut by his eyebrow, bleeding more than the actual worry had to be.

“Oi curly-brow!” I patted his cheek and everything. But he was not responding right now. But he was at least alive. I huffed some and looked around. Alright… We have fallen down quit a long way. There must be some shelter down here right? After grabbing our stuff I carefully lifted Sanji up. Wheelchair will come later. Taking a left I kept following the cliff until I came by a cave. Which was in a way a good thing because the water was rising.

I was just in time back, already getting wet feet, with the wheelchair. Getting in the cave I went to the highest point and well… hoped on good luck the water would not raise THAT high. Luck was on our side when the water stopped. But that did mean we were trapped. From some remains in the cave I made a fire, and then stripped out of my clothes, letting them dry. Had carefully stripped Sanji as well. I mean better that then that he gets sick from those wet clothes. Washed the blood off from us as well from the risen water.

Sanji laid close by the fire, his head supported by the bag. I sat close by him in case he would decide to wake up. And after a while, he did. And well… let me tell you something. The look he had on his face really broke something inside of me. The fact that he had been naked had not gone unnoticed by him either. Or maybe that was the reason he had that look on his face.

“Oi, Sanji! Calm down.” But it was as if he did not hear me. God dammit… Kneeling beside him I patted his cheek some to get his attention. Which… barely worked. He looked at me, but it was more like he was looking… straight through me. As the idiot that I am I had looked behind me, as if expecting something or someone to be there. It was not helping either, that his breathing had speeded up and was more ragged and well… Let’s say beside his panic attack he was hyperventilating.

I had taken his face in my hands to make him look at me and just tried… to talk to him. Trying to calm him down. Trying to make him see me, recognize me. And I do believe that in the back of his head he began to understand it was me. But he was still hyperventilating. Taking quick, short breaths of air. “Come on Sanji. Just calm down.” I kept on hand on his cheek and placed the other on his chest, giving a slight press before putting it on his cheek again. Not knowing if he liked that much touching. “Feel it here. Deep breaths yeah?” Please Sanji come on. But it was not working. He tried, I could see that. But it just did not work.

Please don’t hate me for this. I huffed a bit before I pressed my lips over his and breathed some air in him. Pulling a bit up I waited a few seconds before doing it again. Helping him to calm down and slow down his breathing again. And it slowly worked. He had grabbed my hair weakly somewhere in between. Something to steady himself. And when I slowly pulled back I carefully laid his hand back down again.

“You more calm again?” He stared at me. His expression… unknown to me. He then gave a small nod. I then began to explain our situation. From the beach, to the cave, the rising water. And well, of course why we were both butt naked. “Did not mean to make you go into a panic. But letting you stick in those wet clothes would have made you sick.” Hmm… “Let me just check.” Getting up I went to our clothes and crouched down to feel them. “Well, your pants is mostly dry again. Your shirt took most of the water.” Mine were pretty dry as well, except for the pipes. Just a bit clammy. But I think it would be better right now to have them on. Not wanting to make him to uncomfortable.

After pulling my own pants on I went to Sanji with his pants and carefully tugged his own pants on. “Yeah that must be better right?” He gave a small nod. “Thought so. Alright. Just a quick add to our agenda.” I sat down again and stretched my knee some out. “Your wrist is broken. You have some bruised ribs as well. And you ankle is bruised as well. Some cuts here and there, but like that ever stopped us before huh? Me on the other hand. Little head wound. Broken ribs and a bruised up knee. The good news? We are both alive, and dry. Bad news? Kinda stuck yeah. No food and sea water to our serving. So yeah. And well… your wheelchair is useless.” Had tried to fix it some, with no use. So yeah… Unfortunate no transport for Sanji. That would mean carrying him the whole way back.

After that we had just sit quietly beside each other, waiting for the water to lower again. Playing some tic tac toe in the sand. I had always been a silent person. Sanji had turned into one ever since he had been kidnapped. Even if he frustrated me so now and then, I never blamed him for it. And a little later the water began to slowly get lower. I stared at it. “...you know? Between you and me. Not sure if I already had told you this.. But… did anyone tell you that we had a fake you on the Sunny? He had everyone twisted around his fingers, all believing he was you and well, that our search was done.”

Getting up I tugged the rest of my clothes on. Going to Sanji I did the same with him. “For some unknown reason… I knew it was not you. From the very moment, my eyes landed on him… I knew it was not you. And I was frustrated with the rest for them to believe he was.” Standing up again I folded my arms and looked at the still lowering water. “...it had been damn hard to make the others believe me. ...all looking at me as if I was the one who was insane and stupid.”

After that little confession I went quiet again. Not knowing what else to say about it. When we finally had an all clear to go out I carefully took Sanji on my back. A shame that the shitty wheelchair was done for it but oh well. The sand had been hell to walk through. Especially with a bruised knee and lightweight cargo on my back. But the rain and lightning had at least cleared up. I was thankful when we finally had solid ground, could walk a bit steadier there.

A little later, I was seated on a tree, my leg resting on a rock. Sanji before me on a rock that had a bit of a leaning for his back. I held the bottle with clean water out to him that he took from me. Had gotten it from a little river close by. Some wild strawberries on Sanji his lap and some in my hand as well that we slowly ate. Was not much, but hey food was food.

After that, we went along again. But not for long until we heard some sad howling in the distance. Sanji pointed a finger over my shoulder to where it came from. I was not so sure we should but hey… it did sounded like whatever it was, that it was in distress. So I followed the pointing finger. Leading us to a little pup stuck in a fox trap. The little thing was lucky it still had all its limbs. Seating Sanji down on some moss, I went closer to the trap with the pup. Folding my arms, I had watched first how the metal trap worked and then carefully opened it and tugged the little thing free. The little… I held it a bit up to see. “Ah, a girl.” The little girl had been lucky we had come by. Otherwise, her fate could have been very different.

She could have starved. Eaten by other animals. Or maybe been killed by the one who owns this trap. I mean she did ruin the trap so. Or struggled, making wounds and die from them. The pup licked my hand some, thanking me. “Don’t thank me.” I mumbled. “It’s his vault we saved you.” I looked at Sanji who stared at the little pup. Hmm…

I placed the pup on his lap. “Here.” He had looked surprised. Maybe even ready to try to make me to take the pup back. But the pup waggled her tail happily and cuddled up against him. Like they belonged with each other. As if Sanji was her owner. I smiled some as he began to carefully touch her some with his good hand, hesitated. Then began to slowly and carefully pet her. “...maybe you should keep her.” I mumbled. He had looked surprised at me. “She likes you. And by the looks of it you like her. No collar means no owner.” And maybe… some pup therapy would help him to get a bit… more certain. Or… at least some distraction. Something to do then to just lay and stare ahead.

After a few more seconds he gave a small nod. Okay with that. I grinned. “See, knew you could not resist puppy eyes.” I chuckled. Or… any girl eyes in the past. The pup did look a bit tired now, swaying from side to side. I squat down before him. “Let me, okay?” Sanji had slowly nodded some. I slightly opened up his coat and carefully placed the pup there, who immediately nuzzled closer to Sanji and his warmth. “Will keep her nicely warm. Don’t get used to me being soft and kindhearted like this. She is now your responsibility.” I grinned at him. But… I knew I would help him if he needed it.

I took him on my back again, watching out not to crush the pup. “Let’s get back to finding the damn ship. Can’t wait to nap after Chopper is done yelling at us. Probably won’t allow me to take you on walks off the ship anymore either.” ...that's our doctor alright.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoro pov chapters are written by me  
Sanji pov posts are written by Rue_Ryuzaki  
Fake Sanji pov posts are written by Rue_Ryuzaki  
Trafalgar Law pov posts are written by Rue_Ryuzaki  
Cookie pov posts are written by me

~Sanji PoV ~  
It didn’t take long for us to reach the Sunny. A little chilly, cold and wet, as it had started to rain again. Not as hard as before though but still enough to wet our clothes. 

Least to say that Chopper wasn’t happy to see us like this, let alone that the wheelchair was broken. He shushed us right into the Infirmary to take care of us and was surprised to find the dog under my coat but kept quiet about it and began to treat our wounds, lecturing us about our careless behavior and stupid detour into the forest.

Couldn’t blame him, it WAS pretty stupid.

While he took care of our wounds, I kept caressing the little puppy in my lap and when Chopper was done with me, I laid down on the bed, groaning some at the pain in my back but the soft cushion somehow swallowed most of the pain and I placed the little pup on my chest. Since she was so small, it didn’t hurt that much.

I watched how Chopper fussed over Zoro and lectured him and then turned my attention towards our dog as it laid curled up and shivering on my chest.

I blinked, then looked around and grabbed a nearby towel with my good Hand and began to dry her a little, then wrapped it around her.

Zoro had said she was my responsibility now… However… could I really take care of her when I couldn’t even take care of myself? I mean… I still haven’t recovered from my injuries let alone from my traumas. Was it really wise to give me such a huge responsibility?

Could I really take care of another living being when I couldn’t even take care of my own?

I couldn’t even wash or feed myself, let alone dress on without help. Heck, I couldn’t even walk without help and my wheelchair was broken now as well.

Franky and Usopp will be furious when they hear that.

A small sigh escaped my lips at the thought of my friends. They made that wheelchair for me and all I could do with it was crash it. Wonderful, hm?

I watched the little pup some. I liked the blackish white fur and different eye color she had. She reminded me of a Cookie.

I blinked. Cookie… she reminded me of a Cookie so maybe… what if we name her Cookie. 

Looking towards Zoro, I couldn’t help but snort some, seeing his knee in a cast.

As if that will prevent him from walking or using his knee in general. I will give the cast an hour before he rips it off again. Then he will have Chopper on his tracks again. That should be amusing to watch.

It didn’t take long for Chopper to leave to inform the other of our condition.

Zoro in the meantime looked utterly pissed at his cast as if it was the devil himself haunting him. However, I was sure Zoro would piss the devil off or away rather than let him haunt him. Zoro could be scary himself if he wanted specially when pissed off.

I looked at the celling, my gaze thoughtful. My mind recalling Zoro’s words from hours ago, about that imposter. I knew that they had to deal with one but what hurted the most was, that nobody but Zoro looked through him. That they believed an imposter was actually him. Did they knew him that little? Was the years spend together on that Ship for nothing? Sanji knew them through and through, could tell if it was Luffy, Nami or one of the others. So why couldn’t they through an Imposter? Couldn’t smell Chopper the difference between the Imposter and me? I mean, he always told me I smelled like cigarettes and seafood with a hint of citrus.

The imposter knew all about me and our crew, my Kidnappers told me that much. But could they also actually have the same scent? I mean, everyone had his or her own significant scent one couldn’t copy that easily. Right? 

So why couldn’t Chopper smell the difference? Did I meant so little to them?

I couldn’t help the tears that collected in my eye at the thought of that. At the pain that came with those words. It was too much right now but I also didn’t want to cry in front Zoro. I didn’t want to appear as a weakling in front of him. I had been a weakling while being kidnapped, crying all day and night. Begging them to stop when I couldn’t take the pain anymore.

I took in a shaky breath, trying to push the memories, the pain, the feelings away. Closing my eye, I willed the tears away and clenched my good Hand into a fist, the nails digging into my skin.

Fuck… fuck fuck fuck no…

I bite my lip, trying to concentrate on the pain coming from there but it wasn’t enough.

The memories came with a crashing force, the haunted nightmares followed right after and all I could do was break down here, in the Infirmary, in front of Zoro.

Fuck what a weakling I had become… 

~Zoro PoV ~  
I wish I could say I knew why. Why he had been crying. The old Sanji I could figure out. The old Sanji did not cry. He would have been frustrated. Maybe… it was because Chopper had lectured us. Maybe the wheelchair. Maybe it was it all. The burden to his friend’s part. If he still saw us as friends. Because like I said, the old Sanji I could figure out. The new version of him… was hard to get through. Hard to figure out. And yet… it did felt good to see him crying. Not because I felt good or supreme about it. Better than him. But it showed me he still cared. That he still was alive. Could feel emotions.

At that moment I had not known what to say. So I said nothing. Maybe that was better for him. And maybe he had needed a shoulder. I really don’t know. What we both did know… fuck the knee brace. As soon as it began to get in the way, which was maybe half an hour when Chopper had left, I had teared it off again.

Sanji’s tears stopped after a while as well. I had given him a tissue and a glass of water. The little pup had laid nuzzled up in the towel, cold. So small and fragile. I knew I had said to him it was his responsibility from now on, but I did hope he would know I would help him if needed.

I had given the pup a bit of water as well. And holy shit had it been thirsty. “So… I guess the first thing for you to think about is how to name it.” I mumbled as I sat on a chair. My leg on the bed by him. Needed to support it so. He frowned some, looking around. “What?” He made a motion with his good hand. Cocking an eyebrow I watched him. “Playing clues now?” He shook his head some, but then gave a small nod. Alright clues it is. “What do you want?” He made some motions with his hand, making me shrug. Because what the hell was that supposed to be. He did it again, but slower. Then went to point at Chopper his desk. “Something from Chopper his desk?” He nodded.

“Alright then.” Standing up I went to the desk and looked some around. Just some books and medical shit. Looking towards him he made the motion again. Hmm… I looked some over the desk. Seeing some paper and a pen I went to him and dropped it on his lap. “Write down what you need from there.” He had stared at me as if I was an idiot. “Well go on.” He then wrote down and showed me the paper. ‘Paper and pen.’

“...” I stared at him. Well… That had been awkward. “Ah shut up. New subject. Think about a name for the pup.” He nodded and wrote something down. Then held up the paper again. ‘Cookie.’ I had blinked. “Cookie…? Hmm… That's kinda cute. Bet she likes it as well.” The tiniest smile came on Sanji’s lips, but quickly disappeared as well. Lucky that I had seen it tho. “Cookie it is.” I had stayed for a bit after that, watching Sanji pet Cookie. Then I had let them be. I looked out over the ocean as we had set sail again for another island. Usopp and Franky were arguing by the looks of it. I could not help but smile some, as they looked happy and excited. Especially because I overheard them talk about a new and sturdier Wheelchair.

Soon after that, I was walking around again, with a lecturing Chopper behind me.

~Cookie PoV ~  
He fell asleep. Whoever he might be. But he was nice! He helped me! Well they did. But still! I carefully crawled out of the towel as I had been dry again. Then carefully shook myself some out. As small as I was, as fluffy as I was. I scanned the room with my one blue and one brown eye.

Then my gaze went to the person under me again. I slowly walked a bit over his chest. Then sat down and watched him. Waiting for him to wake up. I made some slight whining noises. Waiting took so long… When he slightly moved his head some I began to rapidly waggle my tail. Thinking he would wake up. But he did not. I then looked up when the door opened again. The green haired human! He slowly made his way closer and sat down on the chair. ‘Hungry little girl? Ah… I mean Cookie.’ He quietly said, not to wake the other person. Cookie? I had cocked my head some. I blinked when something was being held out to me. ‘Here, chicken. Guarantee that you like it.’ I had tried a little piece, munching some on it with an open mouth. Oeh tasty!

Waggling my tail I took some slow steps towards him. He lifted me up and carefully stroke my head some, then gave me some more chicken. ‘Promise me you will let him rest okay? He is a bit tired. If you promise I will give you another piece.’ Not sure what he meant I just waggled my tail, that did give me another piece so I guess I did it right. After that I also got some more water. Which was good! Because I had been a bit thirsty.

The man left soon again, leaving me on the blonde-haired person’s chest. Waggling my tail I had waited and looked over him. Until he finally woke up again. He blinked at me. Surprised to see me awake waiting for him. When he tried to pet me, I licked his hand some. Hi! He then petted and caressed me some.

The days slowly went by. I mostly spend my days walking around on the blonde-haired person, who was Sanji. Or when the green one was here, who was Zoro, on the floor and sometimes on the weird green ground. It was nice to do my deeds there! I had many admirers. One called Luffy always wanted to touch me. But Zoro kept him a bit at bay. Robin and Nami had petted me some, saying I was adorable, also that I was maybe good for Sanji. Of course I would be good for Sanji. I was a good girl! I think I am because Usopp said I was! Brook even made a song especially for me called who let the dogs out. Which was weird because I was already outside.

Everyone kept saying Cookie one way or another. I still did not really understand why that was. Maybe it ment… Oeh I bet it was another way for saying good girl! It must be because they only say it when I am being good! Whenever I wander off to far Zoro would get me back. But I was a curious! And my most favorite spot on the whole… wherever I was. Sanji! So I was usually sitting before the door, knowing he was behind it. And there was always someone who would open it and place me by Sanji. Usually Zoro.

Some of them liked me so much that they even visited me when I had my Sanji time. Cuddling with Sanji, they sometimes talked a bit to Sanji. But he never said anything back. Zoro was here beside Chopper the most. Checking in, helping Sanji to get me to eat and drink. I really liked this new place. And when Sanji looked sad or something leaked out of the corner of his eye, I would cuddle and lick him more.

~Sanji PoV~  
I had to admit, Cookie was doing me good. And it was easy to take care of her as I had the help of the others as well, especially Zoro’s and Robin’s. But for some reason, I preferred it when she was with me. She helped me calm down better than the others (which was also a shame). 

When I had called down from my breakdown a few days ago and had woken up, something inside me had changed. I knew it was a bad change but ever since knowing they seemed to not know me as well as I had hoped they would, my feelings towards them had slightly changed. I had grown more… distant to them, a little more than usual. Except to Zoro and for some reason Robin. I first thought it was because she was a woman, but then I shouldn’t feel so negative over Nami, right? Because Nami was a woman as well so… there must be another reason I haven`t figured out by now. But for now, it was okay.

Right now, I was at the back of the Sunny, in my new wheelchair and looking out towards the Ocean. I missed the calm surrounding, the breeze and the noises of the Ocean, the waves softly washing against the Sunny.

Cookie was on my lap, curled up and sleeping. Zoro had tried to bath her a few hours ago but from all the cursing and rumbling I heard from the bathroom at that time, I think it didn’t go as well as Zoro had hoped.

It was cute how he tried to take care of Cookie when I couldn’t. He prepared her some simple meals, gave her water and sometimes milk as well. He washed her (tried to), brushed her and even watched out for her in case Luffy played a little too rough with her.

He also always made sure she was nearby when I was too edgy or when Cookie actually wanted to be close by me or even with me. Zoro knew, that only Cookie could calm me nowadays and I also knew that it made him relieved but also a little grumpy. Because I know, he secretly wants to be the one that could calm me, even though he would never admit it. He also would be fine if he shares it with Cookie and I would like it when he could calm me as well but for some reason, it wasn’t possible. My body and mind wouldn’t allow it.

The moments in the cave were different. We were alone and that was the only way for me to calm down before I would have shut down and collapsed. 

But now, for some reason, it crept me out when someone came too close to me.

Was that maybe because of the flashbacks and emotions I had remembered a few days ago?  
Because I remembered those touches, those unwanted touches that came with both pain and pleasure? Did I really started to mix up their touches with those of my Kidnappers? Was that really why I always flinched when someone tried to be close or touch me?

I remembered yesterday, when Zoro tried to get me to the bathroom to wash me. Boy did I caused a ruckus. But thank god Zoro was stubborn. He had endured it, had put me into the bathtub for me to clean myself, and had stood outside to make sure no one interrupted me or suddenly walk into the Bathroom. He even had the decency to look away while I pulled me out of the tub and gave me a towel to dry. And also had looked away when I clumsily dressed myself. The only one he had allowed into the bathroom and close to me was Cookie and for that, I was greatful.

I looked around, my gaze turning sad at all those negative thoughts in my head. At all those negative feeling I felt towards the others. I still couldn’t get over the fact that they felt for an imposter.

I didn’t know why it still hurted me, why it was so painful still.

I didn’t know why, but it almost felt like a betrayal. And a huge one nonetheless…


	15. Chapter 15

~Zoro PoV ~  
It was two weeks later. Two… peaceful weeks to be honest. No enemy attacks. Also still no island in sight. We were getting near to a spring island. Could feel it in the air. And of course the nice temperature. Not to hot not to cold.

I was sitting on the Sunny’s deck. Cookie on my lap. Sanji was close by in his wheelchair. As close as he could anyway. I knew he was… more on edge then before we found Cookie. So probably, something on the last island happened to make him like this. Today had not been my day. My hair was dripping some on the deck.

Long story short. I had tried to put Cookie in bath today again. With lots of cursing of course. Cookie was beginning to get used to it. But she had made such a water mesh from the bathroom, that I slipped and joined her in the bath, to her delight. She had patted some at the water and swam a bit around me, giving those high-pitched puppy barks. I on the other hand, let’s just say it was a good thing that the water was cooling me off.

After that I had used Nami her hair blower, without asking her permission, to dry Cookie. She had gained some more fluff in these two weeks. But not only fur and fluff. She had grown slightly as well.

So yeah, at the moment Cookie was on my lap. As I was brushing the little knots out of her fur. She was not a fan of it. Because well I was basically tugging at them. But hey, no one can say I was not careful doing so. Because hell yeah I was. I guess that was the reason why she kept seated.

At least Sanji had given a small twitch with the corner of his mouths at the bath situation. So hey, maybe a win win situation. Placing the brush down I lifted Cookie up, watching her. She happily waggled her tail. “...we need some supplies on the next island. Don’t you think? I mean the brush is great, but I am the one brushing and I can feel it is… not that great. Need a better one. Maybe a decent dog bowl as well. Oeh maybe one of those thick blankets to lay on, then again Usopp already made a doghouse she does not use. As she prefers your spot. But maybe some...” I looked at Sanji, he has a slight amused look in his eye.

“I know she is your dog and responsibility. So I am just giving idea’s. Next Island. You will go shopping for her. Probably with her.” I shrugged. “...we will see who will bring you. And if you are okay with it I could push the wheelchair.” Maybe we could ask Robin. I bet she would make an exception from clothes shopping with Nami to make sure we would get there in one piece. Not lost. And, maybe even have some ideas what to buy as well. “We will see okay. The island is still a couple of days away the witch said. I mean… no that is exactly what I mean.” He was not kicking my head in anymore. So I could call them however I liked.

Standing up I went to Sanji, seeing him slightly flinch at my closeness. “Relax.” I mumbled and placed Cookie on his lap. She immediately barked up at him, in turn getting some pets and affection. Yeah… You are welcome. I went to stand by the railing and looked out over the ocean.

The next day went like any other. Slow and… peaceful. That was until we spotted another pirate ship. “Alright you know the drill. Sanji in the infirmary!” Robin did as told. Sorry Sanji but you and Cookie are of no use right now…

As soon as the first pirates came on the ship, we all went into attack mode. Luffy even went to the enemy’s ship to take care of business there. As long as he does not screw up to much, fine by me. Had too much on my own plate anyway. Running from those women to Usopp, helping Chopper out and back. STILL did not blame Sanji! But still, realized I missed him. Shit… A few minutes later and the deck was almost empty. Usopp his nose had gotten broken again. Chopper was already busy lecturing and fuzzing over him. Rather him than me. He still gave me lip for my knee. It was as good as new I tell you! Yeah alright I knew it was not true. But it had gone a long way. My ribs were another story tho. Still broken and slow as fuck healing. Thanks Usopp for saving me the lecture.

I sighed some. As Franky and brook were busy with the last enemies. A fine crew we were yeah. Folding my arms I went to the railing and watched the pirate ship from the enemies slowly sink to the bottom. Luffy had overdone it again. But oh well, that will teach them to play pirate and take the first and best ship there is.

I looked up when the infirmary opened again. Pushed open by no other than Cookie. I widened my eyes. As Sanji tried to go after her in the wheelchair. The deck was not pirate free yet! “Cookie!” Bad girl for coming out in a war zone! Cookie looked amazed around and walked some more. Cookie for fack sake! I began to make my way to her. “Go back to Sanji!” She slowly looked up in the sky. Whatever she saw there, was it a bird or something else. It distracted her.

Widing my eyes I could only watch as one of the enemy pirates tripped over her, making her yelp. More out of shock then pain. Then how he grabbed her in her neck, making her flail around in the air, making all kinds of sad noises. I unsheathed one of my katanas. No, not Cookie! She was everything Sanji needed! To my relief he did not twisted her neck. But he did threw her away, out of his sight. My katana pierced his heart, the tip jammed in the deck. Which would make Usopp and Franky cry later on. My eyes scanned the air for Cookie. Hoping to break her fall.

Luffy tried to grab her with his powers. But I saw her little body disappear over the railing. “COOKIE!” Sanji tried to go after her. But Robin used her powers to keep him and his wheelchair in place, making him struggle and probably panic. I ran, just went for it. Not knowing if she could swim or not. Not only did she mean everything for Sanji. She had a spot in my heart as well. Like they say with dogs, they leave paw prints over your heart. I quickly undid my katanas, letting them fall on the ground as if they ment nothing, and jumped over the railing. Diving in the water.

~Cookie PoV ~  
Today was a great day! It started with, cuddling! Not only did it make me happy, but Sanji as well. Followed up by, breakfast! I had chicken with carrots and green beans. And it was yummy! Sanji had the same, but much much more! He even shared some of his chicken with me. Chicken was until now my favorite. But smashed potatoes were pretty tasty as well. Then it was time for our little scroll over the deck, me seated on Sanji his lap! Of course, I did a little dropping on the ship, and then returned to his lap. He kept caressing my fur and scratching behind my ears, making me waggle my tail out of happiness.

Then we had to go back in the room. But… it was not nap time. I was confused. Sanji was still in his chair tho. Did they forget to put him in bed for the nap? Lots of noises and commotion came from the deck. Were they having fun without us? It was confusing me. What was going on? Sanji kept holding me, his hands slightly shivering. Was he… scared? When I was scared, I would shiver as well.

I had looked up at him, seeing how he just stared straight ahead, looking at nothing. I quickly slipped out of his hold and went to the door. I will get whatever what was making him scared! I could hear the wheelchair. Oh boy! He is joining me! I pushed the door open and went out on the deck, followed by Sanji. In my own way, I marched proudly. Ready for whatever was out here. Where is the danger? Where is it? ‘Cookie!’ Zoro yelled. Making me look up at him, then went on again. I looked up, spotting a big bird. Wauwie it is so big!

I let out a yelp when something, or well someone in this case, tripped over me. Sorry! I did not mean to. I slightly waggled my tail but was roughly grabbed in my neck. Making me flail and scream it out in shock. Help! Sanji, Zoro! Help me!

Before I knew it he had let me go, and I was flying through the air. The world was upside down! Sanji was as well! He looked… more scared. ‘COOKIE!’ Zoro yelled and I saw him stand by the body. Maybe he was a friend and I had upset him. Then all their faces disappeared as I dropped down besides the railing in the water.

Cold! Sanji! Zoro! Help me! I am scared! I am cold! A bath had been different from the ocean. And apparently I could not swim that great because I was slowly sinker further and further. I blinked at a big ship somewhere beside me, sinking as well. I gave a bark, which just came out as bubbles and got water in. I tried to get it out, but I just got more and more water in. Why… why is no one… helping me…

The last thing I saw before my vision went away was something green. It grabbed me and took me up. Today… was a bad day...

~Sanji PoV ~  
I didn’t know for how long I had been out. But when I woke up again, I saw the familiar celling of the Sunny’s Infirmary in front of me. I blinked several times, trying to remember what had happened. I wide my eye and tried to sit up, but the pain in my back seemed to explode so that I felt back into the mattress again, groaning. When the pain slowly faded again, I looked around, trying to find what I was searching for and I breathed out in relief when I saw Cookie curled up next to me on the bed. Dry and sleeping. She had a bandage around her left back leg though.

Did she hurt herself when she felt into the ocean? Or was it even before, when that pirate stumbled over her?

Reaching out, I carefully caressed her, feeling her stir for a moment before relaxing again. Seems she was too exhausted to move right now. I couldn’t help the small smile that came on my lips but it vanished as quickly as it came, my gaze saddening.

My heart turned heavy the more I remembered. From when she left the Infirmary to the point she hit the ocean. Remembering how Zoro killed that pirate who threw her into the ocean and how he jumped after her. How Robin had prevented me from going after Cookie.  
The panic I had felt from being touched and for not being able to rescue her. I was so greatful to Zoro for rescuing her. It had only been a few weeks since we had her, but she already meant the world to me. And Im pretty sure also for Zoro. The way he plays with her and takes care of her shows me, how much he cared for her.

I closed my eye and nuzzled closer to Cookie, slowly falling asleep again. Exhausted from my emotions from the last days. Somehow, everything I felt or did the last days was negative and exhausted me. I took a deep breath and slowly fell asleep, glad that Cookie was safe. I kept in mind to thank Zoro later on when I was awake again.

The next time I woke up was due to something wet rubbing over my cheek several times and some noises next to me.

When I opened my eye, I was surprised at the blurry vision I had. Blinking several times, I tried to get a better vision and when it was much clearer, I turned my head a little to where the wet sensation came from, seeing Cookie next to me with a sad look in her eyes.  
I frowned some, not knowing why she was sad. Was she hungry? Or did she needed to do some needs? Or was she bored and no one played with her?

Groaning some at the back pain, I slowly sat up and blinked, when something slipped from my forehead and landed in my lap. I picked it up, examining it.

It was a wet cloth which Chopper used for cleaning wounds or when someone had a fever to cool someone’s head. Was I injured…? I raised my good hand and felt my forehead. Frowning. 

Oh.

I had a little temperature. That would explain the dizziness I felt and the blurry vision I had before. I sighed some and closed my eye. Just fucking great… So that was why Cookie was so edgy? Was she worried?

I looked to her, my gaze softening a little at her sight. I hated to see her injured like this and hated, that I couldn’t have protected her. I felt so useless… I couldn’t cook anymore or rather didn’t want to… at least not now, something was blocking my passion for it. Everytime I wanted to go closer to the stove, I felt a panic rise inside me so I left as quickly as I could on my own.

I couldn’t even walk on my own, but that was hardly my fault. Chopper explained to me that my feet were one of my most damaged parts on my body. My ass and hole of course the most damaged and those wounds took more time to heal than any other part on my body. It was still frustrating. I could deal with the damage in and around my ass but the damage on my feet’s were frustrating. I wanted to walk again, wanted to kick again. Preferable my so called Nakama for giving me so much emotional pain over a fucking imposter. An imposter! How could they fall for such an Idiot!? Thank god Zoro had enough decency to see through the imposter, otherwise I would have been a slave for the rest of my life.

I own Zoro so much… How could I ever repay him back for this? Though Im pretty sure he wouldn’t want to hear any of this, telling me to leave it be. But I couldn’t. Even if he dint want it, I would pay him back. Even if it meant by only be able to walk on my own. 

I want to show him that I won’t waste the Life he had save.

~Cookie PoV ~  
A month later I laid on Zoro’s lap. He said I had to for a while and let Sanji be. My leg was not bandaged anymore. But ever since the day I had sank down into the ocean, I had not liked water anymore. I still drank it. But taking a bath was scary! And the railing was scary as well…

Moving my back leg some I scratched my ear some. I finally had figured out why everyone was calling me Cookie by the way. That was my new name! It was a strange name… But I liked it none the less. Sanji never called me that tho… That was a bit strange but I did not mind.

I had gotten lots of presents from my admirers. I had gotten my own sleeping place, still I was mostly on Sanji’s lap or Sanji’s bed. A colorful little scarf for around my neck. My own brush, felt better than the other one Zoro used to brush me with. Also a bowl for my own food and a bowl for my own water. Some other things as well. Like a little rope and a blue ball to play with. I mostly play in the infirmary by Sanji. They thought it was safer with the ball. But I also once played in the kitchen with Luffy. But that was without any toys. Zoro had gotten mad tho when he had been a bit rough and taken me back to Sanji.

Blinking I watched Sanji at the moment. He was busy with Chopper. There were two… pole things. And Sanji was holding himself up at those. He looked in pain tho… Like he was using a lot of effort. Chopper asked if he was okay, if they should stop. But he shook his head, stubborn to go on. I did not know why he was doing this. But he was not in his wheelchair so… Maybe he was trying to do what the others did. Moving around without wheelchair.

Sanji tried to take a step. More like shuffling his feet a bit forwards. His breathing ragged. He had been going at it for a while. But he still had not even reached the end of the poles. Not even half… Zoro laid me beside him and stood up, folding his arms.

Then Sanji his grip on the pole slipped and he went down. Luckily, before he hit the ground Zoro had him. Chopper immediately lectured him that he should not push himself. ‘Chopper… You are not helping right now and you know it.’ Zoro had said back, and Chopper nodded. After that, Sanji was back in the wheelchair to rest. Tomorrow we would try again.

I jumped against his leg, wanting to get up there. Seeing how frustrated and sad he was, made me a bit sad as well. I will make you feel better Sanji! Zoro grabbed me and placed me on Sanji his lap before he made Sanji drink some. Then he went to train close by. Looking a bit frustrated as well.  
I leaned on my blacklegs, placing my front paws on his chest and waggled my tail happily. Don’t worry Sanji! I still love you! I gave a peeping bark. He looked a bit happier and lifted me up against his chest, cuddling with me. I licked his face happily.


	16. Chapter 16

~Zoro PoV~  
I sleepily looked at Chopper and Sanji. They had been going at it for a while. Oh don’t get me wrong, they were not arguing. But ever since Sanji forced Chopper into helping him with his legs. As in training them. They have been doing leg exercising every day. Let me tell you something. The first time he did them, and I walked in on them. I had blinked in confusion. Then looked fascinated at him. He had stared at me as if he felt busted, then looked away. That had been a starting point to know he wanted to walk again. And who knows, maybe after walking more good things came.

It had looked… kinda hot. He was flexible, and well even if his body had taken multiple hard hits. He still had it. Especially in his long legs. So from that moment on I made sure to be there every session. To just… silently support him. Knowing I thought he was doing good. Or well I hoped he thought that. I was not sitting here to watch him slip up. And yes that sometimes did happen… But after… 30+ days of seeing these movements every day, it was getting familiar. And well I grew sleepily.

Cookie jumped against my leg, asking if she could come up. Of course, she could. Lifting her up I put her on my lap and petted her head some before I kept my hand rested on her. Together we just kinda watched Sanji and Chopper. Sometimes I wondered how smart dogs really were. Did she understand what Sanji was trying to do? Maybe.

After a while Chopper left again with a promise to try taking steps again after lunch. Sanji had just stared at the ceiling. “Yeah… can get it. You are sort of done with it. Want it to be over already.” He turned his head to watch me with a blank expression. “Seemed so easy before right? Taking a step. But now a days like the hardest task ever.” I sighed some. Must be frustrating.

I tugged my hands in my pockets and blinked as I felt a box in it. Ah yeah. “I brought you something. An old friend of yours.” Putting Cookie on the floor I took an all too familiar box of cigarettes out of my pocket. Sanji had slowly sit up, looking interested at it. He then held his hand out, expecting me to just give it to him. “Found this in a drawer of the kitchen a while ago. And I know you haven't smoked since you have been back here.” He rolled his eye and motioned with his hand to give it already. Don’t think so.

Hmm… Standing up I leaned against the desk where I stood by. “You don’t expect me to just give them to you right?” He had blinked at me, and then his gaze saddened a little. As if he had expected something bad from me. And maybe he did think I wanted something in return from him. He wrote something on a paper and threw it at me. Catching it I opened it. ‘What do you want from me?’ Aha, interested in putting stakes.

Opening the cigarette box I took the lighter and a cigarette out. Putting the rest in my pocket again. I then kicked the chair over to him. “You want a smoke? Then get your ass over here. You can have one cigarette.” I lightened up the cigarette and took a small pull of it, keeping in the cough that wanted to escape. Holy shit why is he even smoking these dead sticks! “You can have THIS cigarette. If I am not done with it. So you better hurry.” He had looked at me as if he could not believe what I had said and kept staring at me while he sat.

When I took another pull from the cigarette, he licked his lips some and eyed the chair. Come on Sanji… You can do this. You just need something to work towards. Something worthy for you. He finally grabbed the chair, and slowly pulled himself up on his legs. A dead grip on the chair. Obviously in pain and trying his hardest. I blew some smoke at him. He was close by. Just a few steps. He lifted his head up and stared unamused at me. I smirked back. “There is still some left. ...if you hurry.” He shuffled his feet some. Cookie walked around him before she sat down beside me. Look Sanji, two for the price of one. Cookie plus the cigarette. Or well… if this continued half a cigarette.

I could hear him take a deep breath in and shuffled his feet some more. He then carefully moved his other feet, even lifting his feet a bit as if trying to take a step. “...” I could see the tension in his body, how his jaw clenched shut. But he looked determent. And that was something I had missed for a while.

He took slow and small steps. But before I knew it he was in my reach. And at his limit. I quickly wrapped an arm around him and tugged him against me before he would fall. He was to out of breath and well… he did not flinch or anything. Probably too busy with other things. Laughing I lifted him up, snapping him back to here, and placed him on the desk. I held the cigarette out to him and he took it with shaky fingers before he took a long drag from it. He lifted his head up towards the ceiling and slowly released the smoke. Hmm that’s hot. “You walked.” Was all I said. And it seemed the only right words to say right now. He had placed his other shaking hand over his eyes and nodded.

Dragging the chair back to the desk I had carefully grabbed his feet, now he did flinch again, and placed them on them so he could rest them more comfortable. If he had been okay with it, I would have given him a feet massage. Was proud of him.

~Sanji PoV~  
A month had passed. A fucking month since I was determined to walk again. And ever since that day I was training with Chopper. And every time I couldn’t do more than half a feet shuffle forward if even. I always collapsed while only standing since it really exhausted me. The effort to even stand was too much for me. My broken wrist was healed up by now but Chopper said to not put too much pressure on it or it will break again. This time, even worse than before.

Even if I didn’t put too much pressure on it, it was still a pain in the ass to keep me up on my arms tho. Fucking stupid weak legs… to think that I was able to kick around and fight with them only months ago…

I was grateful though that Zoro pushed me the right way. Using cigarettes. That bastard, using dirty tricks. But… as long as it worked out, I was fine with it.

Another month passed and with Zoro’s and Chopper’s help, I managed to walk at least over the grass of the Sunny, from the Galley door to the railing in front of it. Which was like nearly half of the size of the Ship. The only downside to it was, that I had to take at least an hour of break before I could try again and even then could only walk a few more steps until my legs gave way again and I collapse onto the ground. Once more painful than other times.

But I saw this as a great success. So did Zoro and Chopper. Well the others too but I knew Luffy still didn’t really understood why I didn’t walk more. Why I couldn’t walk more. But I found out that I didn’t care. When I thought about our Crew members, I felt a strange emptiness in my heart. Like the place that belonged to them before was replaced by a hole, leaving me feeling empty, careless for my Nakama. The only exception was Zoro because I knew he had another special place in my heart from the very start. I knew I loved him, still do. However, the emotional turmoil and the traumas didn’t let me think about a relationship. And even if, I couldn’t get touched, it brought me into panic and we all knew how those panic attacks ended. Always terrible with at least one person injured. Preferable me. Or Zoro. Luckily, not Cookie yet and I intended to let it stay like this. If I ever hurted Cookie, intentionally or not, I would drown myself. Would be a little difficult because I knew how to swim, but I would make it work. Somehow. 

I blinked, my hand on Cookie stilling as a thought hit me. The ocean… water… I wide my eye a little, then looked around. I was outside with Cookie, near the swing, leaning against the tree, a Glass of Ice Tea next to me. I had to admit, Robin could make delicious Ice Tea.

But right now, I dint care for the tea or Robin, I was searching for another person. A specific person. Zoro.

I frowned, as I couldn’t see him, he must be on the crows-nest. I poked Cookie some until she slowly opened her eyes and sat up, barking. I signaled her to bark for Zoro, a signal we had trained together the past days in case there was something going on.

She waggled her tail happily, then began to bark like she was trained and it didn't take long for Zoro to come out of the crows-nest, a frown on his face. 

’Whats wrong curly brow?’

Again that ridiculous nickname. Old habits die hard hm? But I had to admit, I didn’t want him to stop those. They gave me a little normality in this chaotic time.

Grabbing my pen and papers next to me, I began to write on it, and then showed it to him. I watched as he took it, the frown on his forehead increasing.

‘Why do you want to go into the ocean?’

Couldn’t blame him for asking, I would want to know as well. I took the paper from him again, wrote something on it and gave it back to him. He blinked, clearly surprised.

‘Water could help you with your Leg Therapy.’

He looked back to me and I nodded. Zeff did those sessions with me after training to relax my muscles but also to strengthening my muscles at the same time. It was training, therapy and relaxing at the same time.

‘I’m gonna check with Chopper. If he approves, we can try it.’

He gave me my paper back, patted Cookie some before leaving to the Infirmary. I looked after him, my gaze a little sad. 

Why was my heart so heavy suddenly?

~Zoro PoV~  
It took a while, but after a while of arguing Chopper and I came to an agreement. We did think we should give Sanji the water therapy. But the way of doing that we had different believes in. The thing was… we were not sure if the others would be too fond of knowing that whenever Sanji felt like it. We would have to get through Nami to get to Luffy to get the ship to drop anchor. I mean sure Luffy was my best friend. But even Luffy knew better than to call out to drop anchor or not. Because Nami was a cruel woman. That could change all our opinions with money depths increasing.

Long story short. We figured out the docking system could do as the place for Sanji to do water therapy. Also for some privacy. Because well Sanji was still jumpy. And if we would agree everyone to drop anchor they would all want to join. But, we also knew that Cookie had to be put with someone in either the infirmary or the kitchen. So after we finally agreed on that, Chopper had let me go.

When I came back to Sanji, I nodded. “Got Chopper’s blessing. But, we will do it in the docking system. Be glad, more privacy.”

After that, Chopper had started helping Sanji with his leg exercises to warm his muscles a bit up. Me on the other hand. First told the other what we were up to before I went down to the docking system. Waited where Chopper promised to go with Sanji after that. And I was blowing up a swimming donut... This… was strange. I huffed some, blowing more air in the donut.

A little later after some blowing, the donut was perfect. Chopper had brought Sanji down in his wheelchair and gave us privacy then. Sanji started the session by first smoking a cigarette. So that left me to wait. “So… Cookie is with Robin I heard. Is good for her. She is growing pretty well huh?” Sanji gave a small nod, a fond smile on his face.

“You know. Just go in the water with your clothes on. We can put your shoes and socks off. Vest as well. But… let’s just leave the pants and shirt on. Does that sound good?” He looked a bit uncertain. “Trust me; you know how swimming with clothes feels like. Especially with something in your arms.” He nodded. “Don’t worry, I won’t touch you. I know you don’t like that. So I am going to sit at the edge, just my legs in the water and watch over you. You will swim and train your legs with the donut to keep you floating. He took a deep breath and nodded, then threw his spend cigarette away.

After that we got started. I helped him with his shoes and socks. And he put his vest off. Getting his ass out of the wheelchair, he held his arms up and I dropped the donut over him. “Well… It has to do. Need help.” He shook his head, determent to do it on his own. Or to just not get touched. Either way was good with me. One tough motherfucker. After he went in the water, I pulled up the pipes of my pants and sat down at the edge with my feet in the water watching him.

Looked like he had a hard time with it tho. But like this he did not have to put much pressure on his feet and legs by leaning on it. So… that was a plus point right? He had given a thumb up. Saying it was going alright. Good! I smiled at him.

It went well for a while. But after a while it became… rumoring up on deck. We had frowned at each other. Not sure, what was going on. Perking my ears, I listened. Sanji slowly came towards me. “...I believe there are other pirates close by. Or… maybe marines.” I mumbled and stood up.

Shit… I needed to get up there and help them. Then again… Sanji needed to be kept safe as well. “Alright swimming lesson is over come on.” I frowned as I could hear a loud voice. ‘Get ready everyone for a Coup de Burst!’ I widened my eyes. “Sanji hold on to something!” I yelled at him, slightly surprising him. “Now Sanji!” He grabbed onto something. I went for it as well, but it was a bit too late. So hey. Of course, I was being slammed against the wall. The wheelchair flew against it as well, barely missing me.

A few minutes later I had Sanji back in his wheelchair. Sure we were both alright. But I could see Sanji was like me, pissed. So before I would get Sanji dry clothes. I dragged him in his wheelchair along up on deck, where the others were celebrating the escape from Marines.

Letting go of Sanji his wheelchair I went to Franky, clenching my hand into a fist. Apparently he could feel what had happened because he gave me an apologizing look. ‘Ah Zoro bro. I am so-...’ Before he could even finish that sentence I hit him straight in his face. Silencing the rest of the celebrating crew up. “Don’t give me any cheap apologizes. You knew damn well we were down there. And so did the rest.” I calmly said. ‘Zoro don’t turn it into a fuzz.’ I turned my gaze to Nami. “Next time, lets trade places now don’t we? Always words ready to be bitchy.” She blinked at me, surprised. I waved them off.

“Cookie. Sanji is done.” Robin placed Cookie down who came running towards Sanji. After getting her on his lap I brought him to the infirmary and placed dry clothes ready, as well as a towel. Then gave him some privacy as I waited with Cookie on my lap. “...sometimes I just don’t get the crew.” I mumbled. “I mean… sure they are our friends.” Right…? “They mean well and try to help in their own ways. And then there are days like these. Acting smug no matter if one could have get badly hurted or not. And at other times when you just have a little wood in your finger they’re jumping around as if you are dying.”

When he was done he went back in his wheelchair and rolled over to me. I gave Cookie back, knowing that was what he wanted. But to my surprise he did something else before rolling out again. Blinking I had looked after him. Clearly… well sure surprised. But also confused why he had done that. He had… tried to give my hair a pet. Just the slightest touch.


	17. Chapter 17

~Cookie PoV~  
It was a few days later again. And Zoro and Sanji were back at their own routines. Zoro helping Sanji with his training and swim sessions I mean. I was always around. Except for the swimming sessions. My fear for water was still there. Baths were still... a bit hard.

What I did notice more often was that Sanji acted... weird or maybe even sad when Zoro would pet and caress me. Maybe Zoro should give Sanji a good petting as well! But you know how hard it is to let him know that.

Today had been a cold day... Nami said we were entering a winter island. And well even if I had a lot of fur... there was really a big difference in temperature today.

Zoro had talked secretly with Robin about that. And she offered him to make something for me. Said she had enough in her wardrobe to help out. Until then I really had not a clue what they were talking about.

Until she came into the infirmary with a self-made dog shirt with a purple flower pattern. She had apologized for the girly pattern. But also said the fabric would definitely keep me warm. And it did. Not only that. Because it kept me warm and as I laid a lot on Sanji his lap, I kept him warm as well!

~Sanji PoV~  
I was grateful for Robin that she made this cute dog shirt for Cookie and that it was keeping her nicely warm. I was afraid she would freeze all the time we spend on that island.

Ever since that Coup de Burst incident, I had avoided Franky, keeping away from him. Even though he tried to apologize for it, I didn’t want to hear it. I was still pissed, still hurt about his careless action that could get me hurt, but more important get Zoro hurt.

That just proves to me, that they don’t really care about others, as long as they had their fun. Stupid egoistic bastards.

I sighed as I watched Cookie run around the snow that was laying on the deck of the Sunny. It wasn’t much that she would sink into it but also not less that she couldn’t enjoy it. It was actually perfect for her and her small body. I knew it won’t stay like this the closer we came to the winter Island. But I didn’t care, as long as she had her fun around. And it seems she had, as she was trying to catch a snowflake, snapping her jaw at it.

A small smile came on my lips as I watched her and I recognized, it was also staying, not vanishing the moment it came on my lips which surprised me. Usually, they go as they came. But I didn’t care right now. I was truly happy right now. Didn’t care if someone saw it. Or commented on it. I was done with them. At least for now. I didn’t know if that will change again but right now, I was done. Done with the others I mean. I only cared for Cookie. And Zoro.

I know now, why my heart was feeling so happy the past days. Well I knew it before, but didn’t acknowledged it. My heart wasn’t accepting it fully. But now it does. And it was telling me, I wanted more. More attention and affection from Zoro. I knew it was difficult to accomplish it, to accept a touch from someone else but it was the same with my walking sessions. I wanted to train it. Wanted to be able to be touched again. Not in a sexual way, I knew I was miles away from it but a pat on the shoulder here, a pat on the head there. I wanted to be able to get those without crouching in fear, without flinching away. Especially not from Zoro’s touches.

He was unusual gentle with me ever since I got back to the ship from my kidnappers. Never a rough touch, a sudden, unexpected movement or a rough, harsh comment. Of course he was pissed and bickering sometimes, but mostly at the others for their stupid behavior. For their selfish actions. Sure, he gave me some rough comments here and there together with his usual nicknames for me but I knew he didn’t mean them. Or at least not for and against me. Which was nice but also a little uncomfortable because I missed our bickering against each other, our name-callings. I knew it was mostly because of me, that we didn’t had such moments together, since I couldn’t talk. If I ever could talk again, the first I would call him, was Marimo. Maybe he would be happy about it. Even smile about hearing his old nickname again.

I frowned some and opened my mouth, mouthing ‘Marimo’. I sighed when no sound came out with it and I raised my hand to massage my neck as it began to hurt a little again.

My gaze saddened a little. Still not healed it seems.

I looked up, when I saw snow falling again. Seems, we get closer to the Island and if I’m honest, I wasn’t looking forward to it. I hated the cold, really hated it and everybody knew it. I was wondering if they care though. Care enough I mean. I really wonder why they even came back to get me. Zoro, I could understand. Robin as well. But I started to doubt the others.

I swore to myself, if I ever started to doubt my captain, I would leave the ship. But… did I really doubt my captain? I never had a reason to do so but now was an entirely different situation. A different set of emotions I felt. Towards life. Towards myself. Towards the others.

Even if I decided to leave the Ship, I know I will regret it. Mostly because of a certain someone. And that certain someone wouldn’t be happy either if I left. After all he did for me, for himself, for us, he would be pissed as hell. And I was pretty sure, I would regret it soon enough anyway. Cookie would miss Zoro and the others as well even though I knew she was the most comfortable around and with me. As I felt the same towards her as well.

I slightly flinched, when I felt something fall on my shoulders and I looked to it, recognizing a thick blanket. Looking next to me, I noticed Zoro standing next to me with folded arms.

I gave him a small smile and nodded, then wrapped the blanket more around me, before I began to watch Cookie again.

~Zoro PoV~  
Well… to say the least. The small smile was something. At least he showed a bit of expression. Because I probably have thought this a lot of times. But he worries me. With his… emotionless expressions. Wondering if he even still cared.

Sighing some I looked some over the ocean. Winter island is close by huh? At least Cookie was having a blast. I chuckled some as Cookie tripped over her own paws and dived in the snow, raising her head she had some snow on her muzzle. “Guess Cookie is becoming more white huh?” I mumbled.

I started to frown some as the temperature began to drop even more suddenly. I mean sure, everyone was always telling me to put on a coat in this weather, even if not needed. But this… felt strange. As on cue, Nami spoke up. Of course the weather witch knew what was going on. ‘Everyone, get inside. We are going to get local ice winds, those who stay out will be popsicles in lesser than a minute.’

Sanji whistled some so Cookie would run along. Lifting her up I dusted some snow off from her, making her waggle her tail happily, and then placed her on Sanji’s lap. “Well… inside it is then. Bet there will be enough snow for her to play with. Was time for her to eat anyway.”

~Cookie PoV~  
After a while I laid restless on Sanji his lap. Already eaten and everything. But I was eager to go out. But they did not let me… Said it was dangerous. And I did believe them, that was not it. Just... I wanted to go back in the white stuff! It had been lots of fun. And it made Sanji smile as well so!

It took a little longer before we got the all clear to go from Nami and the door opened again. I ran outside and jumped through the snow like a little sheep. Enjoying myself. But a discussion began to break out. Not really getting what was going on I went to Franky and Usopp who seemed to have all the attention on them. One said we just needed lots of fire. While the other was talking about machines and mechanism. Blinking I looked between them. Then spotted Zoro by the railing and walked over to him.

He was starring in the water. What was going on? As curious as I was, I pushed my head between the railings and looked down. Where did all the water go…? The water is gone! The scary water is gone! I gave a happy bark, making Zoro chuckle.

‘Bet you are happy huh? But what about this? That down there is called ice, makes us stuck here. In the cold.’ He turned around and gave a glance at Sanji. ‘Sanji does not like the cold. Bothers him. So the longer we are stuck here, the more… uncomfortable he is.’ Blinking I looked at Sanji. Sanji does not like this? But the water is gone! Then again… it is a bit chilly I guess.

‘Besides, would be bothersome to leave our captain down there.’ As on cue, Luffy jumped over the railing with his laughter. Making Nami, Usopp and Chopper worry as they came over as well. He gave the ice a lick, or at least tried to. Because as soon as his tongue had hit the ice he stopped moving. As if… stuck! Oh, his tongue was stuck to the ice! Zoro snorted at Luffy’s stupidity, petted my head and left.

I could not help but wonder how he would get free again. Nami, Usopp and Chopper were over their worries and were now focused on how to get the Sunny moving again. I blinked as I suddenly spotted Zoro on the ice with a long weird looking thing called an icepick. He choose in my eyes a random spot and began to slam the pointy thing on it a couple of times before he choose a new spot.

Sitting down in the snow I kept watching him, curious what he was doing. I looked up when Sanji came towards me and looked to Zoro as well. Waggling my tail I began to jump against his lap, asking like this to get on it. Grabbing me he did. Of course he did! I was his little lap heater. Together we looked at how Zoro kept hitting spot by spot. There did came some cracks in the ice.

It took a while, Usopp and Franky still discussing. Nami had even joined them, saying that some of their ideas would take too long or even cost too much what we did not have at the moment. But as they were going back and forth Zoro was still going at it. He had tugged his coat off in the meantime. But suddenly a lot of cracks shot through the ice, making Zoro stop and look around. The ice began to split and crack up at some parts, and a piece of ice where Luffy was still stuck came loose.

‘Oi Usopp! Catch!’ Zoro yelled before a flying Luffy came over the railing, hitting Usopp. Zoro made a run to the Sunny, jumping from ice plate to ice plate. Staying mostly fry. Never mind… there was the water. It had been hiding under the ice! No fair!

The Sunny began to move again while Zoro climbed on, dropping the ice pick. Franky and Usopp had thanked him. But were also a bit disappointed they could not have built anything for the ice problem. Luffy meanwhile was still stuck.

Jumping off Sanji his lap I went to Luffy and sniffed the ice some. ‘Not worth it Cookie. If you do, you will be as stuck as Luffy is now.’ Good point

Soon a snow island came in sight and the others went shopping. Sanji went as well, accompanied and pushed through the snow by Zoro, which was by the looks of it pretty hard. I could barely recognize Sanji, so many clothes did he have on. Also a blanket. Because the snow was too thick I could not walk through it unless I jumped from one spot to another. Which was undo able for me. So I stayed on Sanji his lap. It would be a short trip in town before we would head back again. I thought back at Zoro his words and could not help but wonder. ...was Sanji that cold? Looking up at Sanji and Zoro I agreed. He did look cold. But… he also looked relaxed. They both did. I waggled my tail, which made me happy.

~Sanji PoV~  
Closing my eye, I enjoyed the warmth of the small restaurant we had found on the island. We originally had planned to only take a small walk but when it became too cold, we agreed to go to a restaurant. Well, a cave was our first plan but then we found the restaurant. So I had taken my pen and paper and wrote that I would treat them to some food and Sake. We were lucky that Cookie could come in and even got some food.

It was a small cozy restaurant. Brown walls made out of wood, a fireplace on the right wall, a small bar and kitchen in the backroom. Nothing much but it was cozy.

I looked up when the waiter brought us our food and placed a bowl of meat down to Cookie.

Zoro had ordered a large beer and a plate full of white rice with seamonster meat pieces while I had ordered fried rice with fried chicken and a black tea.

‘Well… Dig in.’

Zoro said while grabbing his fork and began to eat. Cookie gave a bark and stuffed her face into the bowl, eating eagerly as well, her tail waggling happily. I smiled weakly and began to eat as well, enjoying the good food. I was surprised that they could make the chicken so tender yet crispy. That really surprised me. Even Nami couldn’t do that.

Which was no surprise to me; she never saw something else in cooking than providing food. Preferable made by me. As well as the dishes.

I sighed some in the inside. Ever since I was kidnapped, I saw the world in a different angle and if I ever recovered fully, I will start to treat Nami different. I will never be her slave anymore.

Nodding at my decision, I raised my cup to take another sip from it, but my hand froze midair and my entire body as well. My eye wide and I began to shiver, tremble even. But it wasn’t from the cold. It was from what I saw, coming into the restaurant from the front door.

It was the first mate of the human traffickers, who had recently kidnapped; tortured and raped me in the most brutal and humiliating way, one could even imagine.

My stomach began to twist painfully; my face lost all skin and became as white as a piece of paper. The hand holding the cup began to tremble so hard, that the tea spilled over it and dropped onto my food.

Cold sweat broke out, covering my skin and my breathing became ragged and raspy at the sight in front of me. I wanted to leave, wanted to get away but my entire body just shut down, making it impossible to even move a muscle. My brain stopped working and my world began to spin. Fear had my heart in a tight grip, tears were running down my cheek.

Zoro… Zoro please… I don’t want to go back to them… I cant deal with those people again.  
Please please please…

~Zoro PoV~  
Something was wrong. It was written all over his face that something was terribly wrong. Cookie was beginning to feel it well, trying to get Sanji his attention. I took his tea, putting it down and tried to get his attention, which was not working. I then had followed his gaze to some… unknown pirates I guess. I frowned some.

“...Sanji. Hey come on. Give me a sign.” I mumbled. “What is wrong? You know them?” He looked frightened. Scared and afraid. No… terrified. Please stop crying… Cookie gave a bark, earning the attention of the pirates. They began to mumble to each other as smirks came on their lips, upsetting Sanji even more. Leaning over the table to block his sight I snapped my fingers in front of his face. “...it is them.” I said. Not a question but a statement. Had figured it out in my head, but his flinching made it even more final. My gaze hardened.

It was them… The ones who turned Sanji in this mess. I slowly stood up, turning my head to watch the group. Those who had degraded and dishonored him. Hurt him badly. Mentally and psychically. Unforgivable! I grasped the sheath of Kitetsu, feeling it vibrate some in anticipation. I blinked when I felt a grasp on my shirt. Looking back at Sanji I saw he saw still crying, his gaze lowered. He held the edge of my shirt tightly. “...is the captain there? The big guy?” If it was a guy of course… I could not see his expression, but he did shook his head a bit. “Then I am just going to give them a friendly advice. Because if I won’t. Tell will give us one, you know that.” He slightly flinched again. “Just hold on to Cookie and protect her.” He slowly let my shirt go and held Cookie in both hands. As if afraid she would jump off and get hurt. ...like back on the Sunny.

I looked towards the group again, but they were already making their way towards us. I stepped in front of Sanji and folded my arms. ‘Hand him over.’ I cocked my eyebrow. “Said who?” One of them taking the lead took a step forwards. ‘Said I, you deaf or something. Well well… A deaf one and a mute one. Hmm… Now we just need one that can’t see.’ Funny… ‘We are from a human traffic crew. So if you don’t want to be taken as well, you will hand over blondie.’ I cocked my head. “I think you already had your fun with him in the past, am I right?”

The smirk that appeared on his face gave me the answer I had expected. “Leave him or I will cut you up.” I mumbled, which only made them laugh. ‘Alright, let’s just get our property back and leave.’ A hand shot out to get to Sanji. In a blink of an eye his hand was suddenly on the floor. Cut off with Kitetsu. “Try again, you still got one left right?” I said over his screaming.

I kicked another in his guts. Not caring he tripped over a table and went flat down onto the floor. Another one was took a step forwards, pushing himself from out between the startled others and took out a sword. I snorted at the way he was handling it. Yeah sure… Typical a beginner that has not a clue how to use it properly. “Didn't your mom ever tell you not to play with knives?” I said after blocking the first attack. ‘Would not know. Sold her for an apple.’ I rolled my eyes and deflected the next attack. “Are you sure you held that before?” I said as I disarmed him.

I had missed someone calling reinforcements with their Den Den Mushi. And before I knew it more of them were here. More tough and skilled looking ones… Glancing behind me I checked on Sanji. Still terrified. Maybe even in shock. Not sure. This was going nowhere fast. If I wanted to admit it or not. I needed the rest of the crew for this. This called for a tactical retreat.

Grabbing my beer I threw it on the floor before us and threw a candle on it. Of course it was not a fire sea you see in movies. But it did shock them long enough to push Sanji his wheelchair out of the restaurant and back in the cold. Leaving our coats there in need to safe our own skin.

I just ran for it. I needed to protect Sanji and Cookie. Keep them safe. The shitty thing was, we both could not see what way was which. And we sort of… came lost yeah. Not my fault for fack sake. The snow and cold made it hard to keep on going. And after a while we were at a dead end. A cliff.

This brought back memories of the first cliff. By the beach. Facing the human traffickers I tried to keep shielding Sanji. But I knew it was useless. I looked quickly over the edge as they laughed at our desperate situation. Just the ocean below us.

“Sanji… I need you to trust me.” I mumbled. I knew he did trust me. But what was supposed to happen now would not make him happy. But better that then let him go back to them. Or that they got us. And I would never forgive myself if they would take Sanji along.

Taking a deep breath I gave a small kick behind me at the wheelchair, making it fall over the cliff into the water. The human traffickers started to sprint at me. Before they could even touch me I let myself fall backwards, following after Sanji. Sorry Usopp and Franky. Say bye bye to another wheelchair.

Hitting the water I immediately went after Sanji. Seeing he had Cookie safely in his hold I wrapped an arm around him and tugged him along. Hiding directly under the cliff. Barely out of view. I pushed Sanji against the cliff and held him in place, feeling him getting out of shock slightly. I shook my head, trying to tell him to not move. Right above us I could hear the human traffickers scan and sometimes shoot in the water. That could have been us. But it was not. I kept starring at Sanji as he looked panicked around. Probably trying to escape my grip.

I could only hope he only would start doing so when they were gone. And after a little while they started to leave. Not a moment too soon, because Sanji was slowly starting to trash as good as he can. Which was… not much of a fight. Letting him go he sank some, so I grabbed his shirt and pulled him up again. “Okay… We lost them.” I mumbled. “Don’t want to get touched? Get the fack on my back.” I mumbled. Panting some he gave a small nod, agreeing. Turning my back to him I felt him hesitatingly getting on my back. What else I noticed was that he was ice cold. Then again, probably so was I. The water was freezing. Oh god what about Cookie!

Quickly swimming to find a way up or at least somewhere to dry I could not help but wonder if we would be alright at the moment. Both cold and freezing. No coats. Especially with someone as small as Cookie.

Unfortunately I did not find any way up so fast. But I did find a little cave. So I swam in there, dragging us out of the water. Sanji immediately took Cookie and started to rub her. Trying to dry her. I went to search around to make a fire. Damn was it cold… Unlike the last time we were in a cave… luck was not on our side. There was nothing suitable or dry enough to make a fire from. And what my next plan was to make sure Sanji would not turn into an ice cube would not make him happy.

Huffing I went to Sanji his frozen ass. And Cookie of course. He was shaking like a leave. If it was from the aftershock, or the cold. Not a clue. I tugged his shoes off, earning his attention. “Cookie okay?” He looked unsure, but gave a small nod. As if not 100% sure. “She will be. Especially with someone like you.” He had offered me a small smile.

Before he could react or complain I went to sit before him and wrapped my arms around him and his arms, tugging him against me. He tensed up before he began to struggle, panic visible in his eye. I made sure he would not hurt Cookie and himself, but otherwise kept my arms stubbornly around him. He kept struggling, trying to break free. Scratched me some in the meantime as well, but I could not care right now. We were cold and had no fire. I needed to warm us up, especially them. So it would be great if he just… gave himself over to me. And entrusted me with that task.

He began to quietly cry some again as his struggles got weaker and weaker. And in the end… he stopped. Just stilted and rested his head against me. “...you calm again?” He panted some. And after a few second gave a small nod. “Sorry. I know you would never accept. But we need to get warm again.” I slowly let his arms go and just held him against me, giving him the slightest feeling of freedom and control back. He left his arms against his sides. Not knowing what to do. Then he went to sit a bit more comfortable. Getting more comfortable against me.

I looked surprised at him as he went to sit sideways and started to hug my arm, shivering from the cold. I slightly rubbed his side some. Cookie stack her head out as well, sneezing from the cold. Which only earned her more affection and holding from Sanji. Was pretty adorable.

I was slowly beginning to feel warm again. And I guess Sanji did as well, because his shivers began to get lesser and lesser. After a deep sigh he even leaned his head against my shoulder. His hair looked pretty dry now as well. I slightly ran my hand through it, making him slightly flinch. But he then shifted his head a bit to look up at me, a bit tired. But… he was looking okay. I slightly cocked my head and did it again. Earning a small smile from him. Wrapping my arm around him again we just kept sitting there as we waited to dry more up and waited for the water to lower again.

We were just lucky that the both of us were okay and alive. And… I was happy. That I was holding him like this. It made me feel more… at peace and happy. And it made me realize the old Sanji was indeed gone forever. But also, that maybe the newer version of Sanji and me could find a… certain peace with each other. Like now. And I could only hope. After all those sleepless nights searching for him. He was back and might I say... Back in my arms. How cheesy…


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some mentioning of torture in this chapter
> 
> We are slowly getting to the end of this fanfiction.~ But no worries, I got others laying ready!

~Sanji PoV~  
Fuck… Why now? Why today? Why ever? I thought I would never see them again, never had to speak or hear them again… This brought back so many memories… memories I rather forget. Memories I was able to bury for some time but now they came all back. With a crushing force, leaving me breathless leaning against Zoro in that cave, Cookie in my arms.

I was trembling again like crazy from both the cold and the panic in my body. But despise that, I couldn’t help but chuckle slightly, barely audible. It was always a cave with us too, ever since we reunited. Kinda cheesy…

I wonder, will I be able to ever have a proper relationship with Zoro? Why did I had to agree with him to focus on our dreams? Why didn’t I push harder to change his mind? Would it have changed all, if we were in a relationship? Would they still have kidnapped me? 

I don’t know and I will never know now. Can’t change it. I could only work with what I had now.

I closed my eye, trying to get the shivers under control. I absently caressed Cookie who was shivering as well. I hope the cold, the water hadn’t hurt her too much. That she could warm up quickly. It was bad that we couldn’t do a fire to warm us up. But because of the snow on the island, all wood was wet and useless for fire using. And I didn’t know if the human traffickers still were close. The smoke might alert them.

Opening my eye again, I watched the water some, noticing that it didn’t lower one bit so we were stuck here. I just hope, that the traffickers didn’t catch any of our nakama. Even though I lost all friendship feelings for them, I didn’t wish for them to get through the same as I went through. Specially Robin. She might be a tough woman but I knew she wouldn’t get through all this. I barely couldn’t.

I was just glad that Zoro was with us. So I knew he wouldn’t be captured. That was a relief to me. I knew he was stronger than I was so he could maybe hold out longer than I could but still. It was nothing I would wish my worst enemy, let alone my friends.

Shit… this encounter earlier really scared me… brought me back to those times… I was very certain that the nightmares, I had been able to get rid of so far, would come back.

I looked down to Cookie, noticing her fur being dry again. She was still shivering but at least breathing which was a relief. I began to slowly and carefully feel around her body, trying to feel if she had any injuries but luckily, she did not. So we only had to keep her warm. Just wondering how to do that when Zoro and I are cold as well. We had no coats, no scarfs or anything besides our pants and shirts. But it helped a little.

I carefully shifted Cookie under my shirt, to give her some of my body heat and closed my eye.

I didn’t know when it happened, but I slowly fell asleep, too exhausted from our little danger adventure. For some reason, I had a nightmare free dream. Maybe it was because Zoro and Cookie were with me, as I felt the safest around and with them. Especially with Zoro. Always had. I smiled weakly and unconsciously nuzzled closer to Zoro, Cookie secure in my arms.

The next time, I woke up and opened my eye was, when I felt Zoro growl and tighten his arms around us. I frowned some and looked around, trying to find the sources of his sudden change and I froze, when I saw several figures standing at the caves entrance, guns and swords aimed at us. Not any figures, those were the human traffickers from before!

I wide my eyes and froze up in fear, my body starting to tremble in terror. 

No! This couldn’t be happening! NO!

‘Looky look who we have here.~ the rat that stole our slave from us.~’

One laughed and I instantly knew who he was. I could recognize his voice everywhere. It was the leader of the traffickers. The one that personally tortured me, whose personal slave I was.

My breathing speeded up, my throat dried up and my arms around Cookie tightened a little, waking her up. She tried to stick her head out of my shirt but I wouldn’t let her. I don’t want them to kill her the moment they saw her. I wanted her to escape and later on go to Luffy and the others. In case, something happened to us. She knew she had to find the others when something was going on and we had to leave her behind.

‘If you don’t want to die, you two come out, Hands in the air. One sudden move and you will have a bullet in your body. And I can’t guarantee that you will survive that.’

The Leader smirked and I could feel that every vibe in Zoro wanted to fight, wanted to kill them and I couldn’t blame him for that. But I also knew that he knows that if he charges forward now, there was no one between the Leader and me. He would leave me alone with them and we both knew how bad it would end.

‘Come on you two. Stand up. Blondie comes out first. On his own, then Greenie. Hands in the air so that I can see them.’

I have to leave Cookie behind… Now was my only chance…

I slowly pushed her to my back in my shirt, letting her roll out of it. I could hear Zoro whispering to her to hide and get the others as soon as she was alone.

I knew Cookie would do that, she was a smart girl.

~Cookie PoV~  
As soon as Zoro told me to hide, I did. Sanji had taught me this little… trick I guess. If something would go wrong, I had to hide and wait. Then find help! From those that I know. Like… Robin! Or… Luffy! Anyway I knew the trick.

I hide behind a rock and watched Sanji walk with a lowered head towards the other humans. Zoro looked very pissed. It was kinda scaring me… But I knew it was not towards me so. Next Zoro went up and slowly followed them as well. Next their hands were being chained up. They grabbed Sanji his hair and dragged him along. Zoro growled some at the rough treatment and for that got hit by the back of the gun. He then went along as well. They walked through the water, getting out of the cave again.

Waiting at my hiding place a bit longer I looked towards the entrance, making sure no one came for me. Or… that maybe Sanji and Zoro had free themselves and would come back to me. I slowly came out of my hiding place and went closer to the cave entrance, stopping there and looked down at the water. I was afraid of water… Raising my paw I slightly patted the water and shuffled a bit back. Nooo… I howled a bit.

I need someone to safe me! To get me over the water! I gave some peeping noises as I looked at the water. But… but… Sanji and Zoro. They needed my help! I gave the cold water another pat. Cold… I don’t like it one bit!

Blowing some air through my nose I walked further into the cave. I don’t like it. Don’t like it at all! Turning around I looked at the entrance. Then began to run, faster and faster. I jumped before the water, flying some through the air before I dropped down into the cold water. Brrr! I quickly moved my paws some to keep myself up and to the other side. To where the water was gone again and were was sand.

When I reached it I shook myself out, trying to get the water away. Then began to run again. Had to find a way off the beach and had to find the crew! I barked some as I ran around. My eyes showing determination to find and protect my family.

~Zoro PoV~  
I frowned a bit, feeling… strange. Slightly opening my eyes… I mean eye… I looked some ahead, which was down to the floor. Which was full of blood and other fluids. I slowly blinked some. My whole body in pain, especially my face. My eye to be more precisely. 

It had been a day since we had been locked up here. They had taken their fun with us. Raping Sanji right beside me. Given him bruises and who knows, maybe broken some bones. Same for me.

I could still clearly remember it. They had grabbed some sharp tools, mumbling how and what to each other. Sanji and I had looked some at each other. Wondering what they were planning. They had already dealt a lot of damage to us. Especially to Sanji. Looked like he was their golden boy. Both our backs had been whipped open, forcing us to relax in the chains that kept us up and locked. Even our feet were chained to the floor.

They had smirked and come closer. And before I knew it they had teared my eye up with a rusty knife. The pain had been unbearable… But I refused to cry or anything. A small scream was all they had gotten out of me. Now it was a day later. I had not a clue what the damage was with my eye. But the lack of pain from it began to worry me.

I slowly raised my head some and looked beside me at Sanji. He looked even worse than yesterday. Not only did he had a few more wounds and dirty fluids on him. He looked ready to give up. I swallowed some. Lifeless. Like he wanted it to be over.

Frowning some I watched him. “Hey.” I quietly mumbled, making him flinch some. Like he had not expected me to be awake again. He turned his head towards me, and looked slightly more at ease. I’m still alive yeah. I gave the smallest smile before I hissed and dropped it. “Cookie is on her way.” I mumbled. “Don’t give up. Don’t you dare.” He lowered his gaze but gave a small nod.

So… I looked around. This was his nightmare-feeding place. The place that had given him his nightmares and wounds in the first place. I could hear some laughing close by. Probably those who were watching over us. Keeping guard. Sighing some I eyed the place.

Still the same cage we both were in. Hands chained up to the ceiling. Feet chained to the floor. Making us hang stupidly in the air. Our cage had two walls with bars. But the other sides were walls. Wood… A small round window that reminded me of that we were on a ship. Not that the slow rocking doubted me that we were not. We did had bags over our heads to block our view from knowing where we were and how to get out of here when they transported us here. And well… did not had my katana's anyway so getting out of here would be a bit hard.

The thing that made me worry the most right now was Sanji his well being. He has been hurt again. And I knew they would hurt him more. Both mentally and psychically. I swore to myself to protect him. But right now I was uselessly hanging around here. The only thing I could do was give lip back and watch him.

I could not help but sigh a bit in relieve. Because even so. I had a feeling me being here made it a bit more bearable for him. And that was something I was thankful for. For being here with him. Making it a bit bearable for him. No matter the cost and the pain. I was here for him. Even if I could not hold or help him. I would get him through this as I had done before. But from close up. Now I finally understood his fears.

“...even if you are afraid.” I mumbled. “I am here with you. Rather here with you, then leaving you here on your own.” I mumbled and huffed. He looked surprised at me. What else had he expected. I loved him. From the moment we said our dreams had priority… I had not been able to push him away from me. Especially not when he had been kidnapped.

We… I had been so close to losing him. And that, would have been unbearable. I was not sure if he still felt the same like back then. Priority to our dreams. Or maybe the attraction he had felt for me had turned into fear. Maybe he had needed me so he could get back up on his feet. Maybe all he had needed was just a friend. But no matter what, as long as I could be with him, helping him. I would be there if he wanted or needed me.

I looked up when I heard footsteps coming closer. Sanji began to tremble again, letting out shaking breaths of air. Knowing all too well to who those footsteps belonged to. The cage was being unlocked and the captain of the human traffickers came in. Smirking wickedly at us. ‘Let’s continue with where we left.’ Closing my eye, I rather accepted it.

~Sanji PoV~  
I hated it. I hated this place, the people. If you could even call them people. Humans. Because I’m pretty sure they weren’t humans at all.

With all they had done to us the last day, ever since they had kidnapped us. I was glad that they didn’t rape Zoro as they did with me, but I was horrified when they had cut his eye open. When I saw the blood, the pain filled face of Zoro; I couldn’t help but feel horrified, terrified and extremely guilty. I knew Zoro would never blame me, would never tell me that it was my fault that this happened, but I couldn’t help feeling like it.

I mean, if it weren’t for me, they would never come after us and hurt us. My heart was filled with guilt. Guilt, which no one could take from me. Because I will never stop feeling it.

I weakly looked up when the captain entered our cell, that all too familiar smirk on his lips. I hated that, it never meant something good. Never. And my fears were confirmed with his next words.

‘We have decided on your faith. Both of yours to be exact.’

He smirked and began to caress my cheek, which left me trembling, my chains rattling some by it. The captain laughed at my reaction and waved one of his crew member over.

When the captain pulled my head up by my hair, I gasped when I felt the familiar feeling of cold metal around my neck, pressing tight against it. I heard the all too familiar fearful click at the back of my head and knew it was that damn collar. Which identifies me as a slave.

I could faintly hear Zoro growling and cursing, but I barely registered it. My world began to spin and I closed my eye, the captain let go of my hair again so that my head dropped down again. Tears prickled in my eye. I hated that collar… hated it so much… And I knew instantly what their plan was. At least for me… I didn’t saw them put one on Zoro… or heard it. Please don’t kill him instead…

‘I see our golden boy wonders what we will do with his partner.~ I’m honest, we didn’t know for quite some time but now we found a solution. Since most of our buyers prefer males like you, Blackleg Sanji, we won’t find anyone interested for Roronoa Zoro. He is not like you, Sanji dear. You look feminine, almost like a girl. That’s how they like their males. But sadly, Zoro looks too manly. That’s why we decided on a different path for him. Oh don’t worry, we still will get money from the both of you. We just sell you, Sanji to the highest bidder and we sell Zoro to the Marines. There are certain people who are happy to pay his bounty.’

Silence filled the room as both Zoro and me tried to progress the captains words. Zoro… will be sold to the Marines…? They will kill him instantly! That will be his Death sentences! 

I looked to Zoro, trying to see how this Information affected him and I couldn’t help but smile, when I saw the murderous gaze in his eye. He was ready to kill them all.

I gasped when the captain slapped my face, making my head jerk to the other side.

‘I really don’t know what there is to smile for. Unless you like the fate, we have in store for you both. Then again, that would raise the question, why you left in the first place.’

With a wave of his hand, his Crew member unchained me so that I dropped down to the floor with a pain-filled noise.

‘Let’s see what is left inside you from our training golden boy.~’

Laughing loudly, he grabbed my hair and dragged me out of the cell, away from Zoro.

All I could do was look helpless at Zoro and stretch my hand out to him, terrified. Then the door closed behind us, leaving Zoro alone in the dark cell, which they had locked before leaving him be.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. It felt wrong to split this up in 2 parts, so I decided to post it as one long chapter. I would like to thank everyone who has been sticking around these last months. And of course those who will read this in the future. Hope you all enjoyed it!

~Zoro PoV~  
Staring ahead through the bars I let the gears in my head turn. They had Sanji back where they thought where he belonged. Which was of course not true. But… they made one mistake. I began to smirk. They think two for the price of one huh? Sell Sanji as a sex slave and sell me to the Marines.

The idiots. What they were forgetting was that I was the infamous Roronoa Zoro. Known for nothing as the demon. And they had made the mistake to keep me alive, on the same ship as Sanji, and alone. My Sanji!

I let my remaining eye slid around the room. Okay so I was degraded to a cyclops. A one eyed Marimo. Boohoo like I care. I have another one. I would give limbs to save my crew. As long as my heart was beating I would fight. And my heart? Well… my heart was for Sanji.

Okay… The collar is back on Sanji. Yeah. But it has a lock, and any lock has a key. The key problem? Where the fack was it? Captain? Maybe in his hut? Hmm… Not only that. Of course getting out of here was priority. But getting my katana's back would be very helpful as well.

Looking at my chains I began to move around in them, keeping an eye on every detail that could lead to a plan to breaking them. But after a while I was getting more tired than out of them. Sighing I closed my remaining eye. Resting a bit.

But my eye shot open when I heard a noise. An all familiar noise. I craned my neck some to listen. And yeah, I heard the noise again. I began to grin. A small bark could be heard. Cookie her bark! I let out a high pitched whistle to let her know she was going the right way. Hope she had brought the crew along. Raising my head I looked at the ceiling, hearing that some suddenly commotion was going on. Oh yeah she had.

I small knock on the window made me look up. An eye on the wall that I knew too well was staring at me. Multiple arms flowered up to open up the window. I smirked as I saw what they were bringing along. My katana’s. Wado was being held out towards me. Taking it in my mouth I swiftly unsheathed it and with one swift move cut the chains around my wrists, landing on my feet.

Looking up I noticed the eye and arms from Robin had disappeared. Just some flower petals were left. After cutting the chains around my ankles I fastened my katana’s and took them all out of their sheaths. With a quick Santoryuu move I made a new way out of the cage. Through the wall. At least I still had my pants. Running around naked was not on my to do list.

My gaze stood murderous. And the first human traffickers that crossed my path had to pay for my rage. Especially when one of them who had raped Sanji stood before me. He had raised his gun, smirking brightly. But he noticed as soon as he had pulled the trigger that my expression did not change. It was still cold and murderous. After deflecting the bullet I knocked him out and gave a kick between his legs for good measure.

I began to run. Feeling restless without Sanji by my side. Knowing what they had planned for him. A bit afraid even that they would escape with him under the entire ruckus the crew were causing. That maybe this time they would make it to an auction house and that this time we would be too late.

But that would only happen over my dead body. I was not going to lose Sanji again like that. Never again.

After pushing some traffickers out of the way, I ran up some stairs and came out on the deck. The Strawhat Pirates versus the Human Traffickers was going on here right now. I could hear Chopper screaming. Asking if I was all right. I had shifted my gaze towards him before I started to defend myself against the traffickers and looked around for Sanji. I was not okay. And I was not going to be okay until I knew Sanji was okay.

I quickly looked beside me as some barking caught my ears. “Cookie!” She was in one Robin her many arms, her gaze on me as she waggled her tail some. She was safe. At least one relieve.

My eye fell on a door where some traffickers were standing, as if guarding. Narrowing my eye I had decided where to go next. Even going as far as betting that Sanji and their captain would be there. I charged at them. I never really killed, and I was not going to start now. Just knocked them out and out of my way.

“Sanji!” I slashed the wooden door in pieces and entered in. Seeing the captain. And on his bed a chained Sanji. Shivering and… he had been crying. Again… his gaze settled on me. He looked… in pain. But also… like another kind of pain. Guilt… He felt guilty. And I knew him all too well to know how and why. Guilty that I had been hurt like this. Maybe even guilty that I had been brought to here in the first place.

The captain began to talk to me. Saying I should leave while I still could. Before he would kill me. How this and that and yada yada. He just loved the sound of his own voice, huh?

Sanji his gaze was still settled on me. I smiled at him. One of those rare smiles. I was just glad he was still here. That I could still get him out of here. Not everything was lost. With my finger, I draw a little cross on my arm. The sign from our crew for nakama. He had slightly widened his eye some. “You are coming home with me.” I mumbled before my gaze went to the captain.

He started to laugh and waved something in the air. I widened my eye. The key for Sanji! He pushed it in his pocket and swiftly pulled out his gun, shooting a bullet at me. I was just in time to raise my katana and to split it, defending myself for getting holes in me. Not even a second later, he shot again, again and again. Until his pistol, that was useless against me, was empty. He threw it away and took out a sable, charging at me. I ducked away and kicked a golden plate that was by my feet against his face, making him stumble for a second.

We walked around each other in circles. Trying out our defenses and attacks. He was just toying with me. Trying me out. But I was here for a more important reason. I saw my chance when he wanted to give me a straight open attack and disarmed him. The sable skittered over the floor.

Next, I threw my body against him, making him collide against the wall. Before he could regain himself, I had slammed two of my katana’s in the wall around his throat in an X shape. He swallowed thickly, making a small cut that began to bleed some. He could only stand as he was now and stare back at me. I held Wado in my hand and had it aimed at his heart. Oh how I wanted to jab it through it.

My fast breathing began to slow some down, but I was still on my guard for anything that he could do. I could now also hear that the fighting outside had begun to quiet down as well. Could hear Cookie her happy barking. Luffy his yells for meat. And Chopper his cries for Usopp who had apparently broken his nose again.

The crew… They had come for us after Cookie had stayed behind. Without them, I would not have escaped that easily. And would not have fought the captain and in a way won Sanji his freedom.

Reaching into his pocket as I kept my gaze and katana on him, I snatched the key from him. Keeping my gaze on him, I held the key up for Sanji to see. “Sanji… Your freedom.” I mumbled and turned my gaze towards him. He had the smallest of smiles on his lips.

Going towards the bed I easily cut the chains that had kept him stuck there. Then unlocked the collar and pressed the key in his hands. His symbol for freedom. He could do with it whatever he wanted.

Sanji covered himself a bit up with the blanket. I really want to kill him. Closing my eye, I sighed. “...Sanji.” Opening my eye, I turned my gaze towards him as I held my katana loosely. No matter what I felt. They were Sanji his nightmares. Only he could decide if they should life… or die. “Your call what to do with him.” If he wanted him dead. He should do the deed himself

~Sanji PoV~  
I was so glad to see Zoro. So glad that the collar was off again. Even if I had been with the captain for half an hour, it felt like hell and eternity. He could only rape me once in this time but it was horrible. He had made me cum so much and I hated it. Hated his touches, kisses, the pain he inflicted on my body and me.

Though, it feels like my body wasn’t mine anymore. It felt like I was not the owner of my own body. I mean, all it was good for was sex. Again and again and again. I haven’t used it for anything else. Or rather, no one else used it for something else than sex.

‘Come on curly-brow. The others are probably waiting.’

I looked up from the key when I heard Zoro’s voice and nodded slowly. I was surprised when he had told me that the others of our crew had come to rescue us. So Cookie had done a good job in getting the others so that they could save us.

I need to make sure to reward her later. I owe her my Life. Not only my Life but Zoro’s Life as well. She did a very good Job, making me feel proud of her. I knew she was an intelligent dog.

‘Earth to Curly! You awake or fallen into a trance?’

I blinked several times and noticed that Zoro held some pants and shirt towards me. I noticed, as those were Zoro’s pants. It seems, he had changed his pants from his own to some pants and shirt he had found in this room. I also noticed, that those weren’t the one the captain whore before. I smiled weakly and began to dress into the clothes he had given me.

I sighed in relieve at the feeling of not being naked anymore and stood up, groaning at the pain that shot through my body.

‘Yeah… takes some getting used to, hm?’

Zoro stepped up to me, a small smile on his lips, which left me nodding. He ran a hand through his hair and then looked to the captain, his gaze turning icy cold and murderous again. I never really liked that gaze in his eyes. Well, eye now. The outcome was the same though. 

That gaze of him had always gave me the chills, even scared me a little.

I never told him though. I never wanted to appear weak in front of him. Tough shit, I still do.  
I couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped my lips at that thought. 

I watched, as Zoro took out his swords again so that the captain sagged on his knees, coughing.

‘You are coming with us.’

Zoro growled, sheathed one katana and dragged the captain up by his hair, putting one katana over his neck, and then pushed him forward. The captain stumbled, his face showing various emotions such as fear, hatred, anger, panic and many more.

It was kinda amusing to watch.

I followed them and when we reached the deck, I saw our friends standing there, looking relieved that we were safe. Luffy even had a big grin on his face. 

I spotted Cookie in Robin’s arms and as soon as she noticed my look, she put Cookie down who instantly ran towards me. Picking her up, I gave her a kiss on her head and began to pet and cuddle with her, telling her like this how much I loved her, how proud I was after what she had done. My beautiful, strong Cookie.

A crashing noise let me look up and I saw, that Nami had chained the captain and that Zoro had dropped him to the others who were also chained up.

The Strawhats surrounding them. 

Luffy cracked his knuckles and stepped forward; ready to beat the shit out of them all, especially the captain. I watched from a safe distance as Zoro stretched a hand out to stop his captain and shake his head. I had a certain suspicion of what he was going to say next and when he looked at me, I had confirmation.

‘Let the cook do it. Let him decide what to do with them. I think he has more right than anyone else to decide that.’

All eyes turned to me and while I usually liked the attention, now it just made me feel uncomfortable. I swallowed and tightened my grip on Cookie, but it wasn’t enough to squish or hurt her. She whined some, feeling my discomfort.

The captain of the human traffickers laughed out loud.

‘You want this pussy to decide our fate? Don’t make me laugh! All he can do is suck other people of, spread his legs and scream like the little pig he is! Just like that one time, when we all had our turns with him! Or the time we had our fun torturing him! Man, those delicious screams!’

The others laughed at those memories some smirked. I noticed the looks of my comrades, my Nakama’s. Some were blank like Luffy’s or Zoro’, as well as Robin’s. Chopper, Usopp and Franky looked horrified, Nami had tears in her eyes and Brook was unreadable.

‘I still remember the day we took baths together. The way he moaned and cried while I raped him. Or when we shared my bed together. I will never forget the gaze in his eye, pleading and begging, fearful and full of panic. Full of Hope for his Nakama’s to come and rescue him. And I enjoyed to watch this hope fading with each day he was our prisoner. When he realized, no one would come and rescue him. The moment, when he realized that was the day he broke. We could all see his soul literary breaking apart, the light in his eye fading. And that was the moment when we realized, he had given up. Had accepted his fate.’

I had closed my eye at his words, trembling. I was ashamed that the others now knew that I was weak enough to give up. That I lost hope in them. I didn’t care that they heard what they did to me, I already knew that they suspected at least half of what the captain just told them. I didn’t care. They could know it all. All I wanted for them not to know was, that I had given up.

‘So what if he did?’

Luffy’s voice let me open my eye again and look at him. He had put his straw hat off and held it in his hand.

‘It’s not a shame that he did. Even more, if he really had given up, he wouldn’t be alive anymore. I know Sanji. No matter how bad the Situation looks like, how powerless my Nakama feel, they never give up. My Nakama are strong and they all have a strong desire to live and follow their dreams. They know that if they give up, they betray their dreams. And none would do that.’

He turned to me and stretched his arm out towards me, putting his straw hat on my head. I blinked, not having expected that. I smiled weakly when I saw the look on the faces of the others softening at our captains words.

‘And because I believe in him, I will let him decide what to do with you. Whatever he wishes to do, we will respect and I will hear no objections from my nakama because I know they trust me and Sanji.’

I swallowed at his words, took a deep breath and then looked to the captain of the traffickers who was still smirking. Oh how I wish for Zoro to whip that smirk away.

Placing Cookie down, I looked to Robin, knowing she knew what I needed now. She gave me a reassuring smile and held my pen and notebook to me. Taking it over, I wrote some things on a paper, and then held it out to Zoro who took it and read it.

He grunted, nodding. I knew he wasn’t too happy about most of it, but he also knew that I respected life too much to just kill them. Or let them be killed. At least by one of us. I also knew that Zoro and Luffy valued life like me.

‘He wants to give them to the Marines. Preferable Smoker because he knows that he will take care of them. Nami, he gives you permission to rob them.’

For a moment, we all could see berry signs in her eyes, which made us laugh. Well, I smiled some tho.

~Cookie PoV~  
I was so happy to have Sanji and Zoro back again. They did smell very bad… And looked a bit in pain.

So after the crew brought the human traffickers to our own ship and locked them up, Zoro and Sanji went without a pardon to the infirmary, followed by Chopper. Who was really set on keeping them there for a couple of days. I just hoped they would be okay soon. 

While Zoro and Sanji got checked out and were resting the rest of the crew was a bit busy looting the rest of the traffickers ship. A lot of gold was being carried. The more there was being carried, the happier Nami became.

Of course the days Zoro and Sanji spend in the infirmary, I spend those days by them. There was not a better place to be then with them.

When Sanji was in bed to rest, which was a lot, Zoro was with him. Of course he was. Those two were so nice for each other. And I was not sure what had happened but it looked like it had brought them even closer. When I thought about it my tail would waggle.

Sometimes when Zoro was napping here and Sanji was awake, he would just stare at Zoro. The first couple of times it was with… some regret. Like something had happened which he wished had not. But those looks had quickly turned into something else. Something… warmer.

We sailed to a summer island again. Bye bye snow and cold. The ice and snow had been a bit too cold for my taste.

~Zoro PoV~  
Rest… Lots of rest. And bandages. That I ripped off as soon as I had the chance. But both Sanji and me were in a bit of a bad shape. Especially Sanji. Chopper had given me a hard time about my eye. Then again, my eye had given me a hard time as well… It was in a beginning phase of being infected. But luckily Chopper had been quick to treat it, so no harm done. Not that my lost eye could get any worse. Not only that, but the view from my remaining eye was… also different. No depth.

Sometimes I could see Sanji looking at it. And he even dared to write a note for me, asking if it hurted me. Or if I regretted it. And I had answered both questions with no. Sure it hurted. But I knew it was nothing compared to his pain. Besides, my pride was hurting more than my eye. For being so stupid to get us caught in the first place.

Besides. And I had told him that as well. It was in the past. My thought? If losing an eye would safe him, and in a way it had, then it was worth it. I still had one left. I just had to get stronger, together with him. And I could see he wanted to.

Usopp and Franky had offered Sanji to make another wheelchair. He declined. I think that was for the better. It will force him to walk more and more. Get him used to it as well. I would of course help him, that was not a problem at all.

As soon as he had gotten an all clear from Chopper, he was walking again. I could see from his face, he was glad he could. When you sit so much in a wheelchair the only thing you want to do, is use your legs. Sometimes I would support him some, seeing as it became harder. More painful. Then we just took a little break by the mast. He was doing… good.

But Sanji did avoid the holding up area from the human traffickers like the plague. Which was understandable. And to be honest I had been glad when we finally did caught up with a Marine ship.

Our luck, it was Smoker. But my bad luck… Tashigi was with him. Smoker had been ready to do a full out attack, it was for Robin her smart talk that he did not. And they did take all the human traffickers from us. In exchange for some money. Because well, on their boss their head had been a bounty. Which… Nami claimed of course.

Sanji had watched them all been taken to the Marine their ship. I… still accepted his decision. Rather saw them dead. But who knows, maybe that is where their future was going to go. You never know with the Marine…

To be honest, he had looked slightly more at ease. He sought me more out, to just sit close by me. Cookie of course always close by. No matter what, Sanji always took care of her. And fack did Sanji surprise me a little while ago. Hugging me out of nowhere. Not that I minded. Just caught off guard. Before he could take it in a bad way, I had hugged him some back and smiled at him.

It was a good thing the next island was a summer island. We soon could wear our shirts again and leave the coats in our chests and cabinets. Cookie felt better as well. She could leave Robin her self made clothes off and run freely around again.

The crew was glad with having Sanji back. And Luffy tried to talk a bit more with him. The rest was as they had always been. But Luffy probably had realized the… bit of distance. It was good that he did. Luffy could not become the King of Pirates without all of us. Sanji just smiled some at him. Glad but also not sure right now what to do with it.

As soon as the island came in sight we noticed that not much people lived there. We had the whole north side of beach for ourselves. And of course Luffy called out that it was time for a celebration. With lots of meat. Soon the whole crew agreed to it.

We put a barbecue on the beach. Made a big bonfire and dropped our sleeping bags there as well. We ate, joked around and danced around the bonfire. Well the crew did. I had smiled and watched them beside Sanji. Did not feel like dancing. But it was really nice to have this again. Forgetting the worries and past. Just being free to do what we wanted.

After a while some passed out drunk. The girls of course not. They just went to lay together as they whispered and gossiped some to each other.

I laid on my sleeping bag, watching the night sky. Was too hot to lay under the sleeping bag. I heard some rustling beside me. Turning my head I watched Sanji shift a bit closer to me. He looked on purpose not at me, as if he tried to convince himself that I would not notice. I kept in a snort that I wanted to make.

Cookie laid in his sleeping bag as well. Cookie… had grown some. Still a lap dog. But a bit bigger than when we first saw her. Reaching a hand out I caressed her some. Dragging my gaze up I looked directly at Sanji who stared back at me.

“Can’t sleep?” He slowly shook his head some. “Hey, you don’t need to worry, you know that right?” He offered a small smile. “The Marines will take care of them. Look… yeah it is true, I would not have made the same decision as you. That does not mean my decision would have been the right one. There is no right or wrong here. Whatever decision you made back then. If it helps you it is a good decision for you. And I would have agreed with it, you know that right?” He frowned a bit, but nodded.

“Good. Stop the worrying. They are out of your life.” Like I said back then. “You are free.” Free to do and don’t what you want. Free to… love and hate whom you want. And even free to leave if that was what he really wanted, but don’t think I will agree so easily with that.

I looked back at the night sky again. Watching the stars some. “It is a beautiful night huh?” Sanji went to look as well and nodded. “Soon… and it is a new day. With new opportunities.” I mumbled. “And sometimes… we need to take a chance. Gamble a bit. You know what I am saying?” I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was thinking about it as he watched the sky. Then gave a small nod. No matter what shit will happen… I got his back.

We watched the stars together until the both of us fell asleep.

~Sanji PoV~  
I was so glad that this nightmare was finally over. When the Marines had taken the traffickers over, I could feel a heavy weight being pulled off my chest and shoulders.

One that finally let me walk taller again. In a matter of speaking. Knowing, they were locked away now and couldn’t harm anyone anymore made me feel relieved. Sure, I could also let my crew mates have killed them, but I didn’t want them to have dirty blood on their hands. Not because of me. I also knew that Luffy values life like no one else. He never killed his opponent. I didn’t want to change that.

Not by this stupid traffickers.

Right now, I was standing in the kitchen, preparing some simple breakfast. Ever since I knew that the traffickers won’t be able to hurt anyone anymore, I had the desire to stand in the kitchen again. At my stove. Jesus how I missed this place…

I was still a little insecure about cooking, but I had pushed myself forward, had forced myself to take that step because I wanted some parts of my old life back. I knew my old life was gone, my old self. But I knew I could get some of it back. Cooking for example. Though, I needed to take one-step at a time with that. I knew I can’t cook a feast right up and I wasn’t even sure I was ready for it, so a small breakfast would need to do. For now I guess.

I was also making something for Cookie. Some rice with meat and vegetables. Of course I knew how to cook it all so it won’t hurt her or upset her.

I also want to give it to her as a little thank you for saving our life’s. I don’t know where we would be now if she wasn’t so brave. Our little hero.

A smile came onto my lips at that thought as I placed a big bowl of scrambled eggs on the table, along with some fresh baked buns and bread. Also several plates with bacon. I made sure to make big portions, knowing Luffy’s appetite. 

I then set some coffee pots and cocoa pots on the table, then put the plates and other things on it. I put Cookies bowl on the ground next to her drinking bowl and filled both up. I hope she will like it. It had been some time since I had cooked.

I looked to the door when I heard rapid footsteps coming closer and I knew from experience that it was Luffy. I could tell by now who was coming to the kitchen based on their footsteps.

It didn’t take seconds for the door to burst open and Luffy standing in the doorway, his eyes wide, and a big grin on his lips.

‘FOOD! - eh?’

He blinked when he saw the food on the table and me next to it.

‘Did you cook?’

I nodded slowly at his question and watched, as Luffy slowly sat down on one bench, not touching the food. I cocked my head a little. Was something wrong?

‘Sanji. Are you mad at me? At us?’

I blinked at his question, not having expected it. Then lowered my head some and shook it, telling him like this that I wasn’t mad.

‘But you are hurt because of us. Here.’ He pointed to my chest and I nodded slowly. He frowned.

‘Because of what happened here with the Impostor? You are hurt that we mistook the Impostor as you. That we thought he was you and that’s why we didn’t come for you. That hurted you deeply. You thought that we would look right through the Impostor and give him a good beating to find out where they brought you to.’

It wasn’t a question I noticed but it didn’t need to be one. Luffy figured it out himself. I couldn’t help the tears that began to run down my cheeks as I slowly nodded.

He was right. I have been hurt. Still am. From the people I once considered my Family.

‘I know that nothing will ever change the fact that we hurted you. Deeply. All I can say is that I deeply regret that we fell for that Idiot and we gave you the feeling of being abandoned… I can’t change your feelings and I also know that a simple apology won’t fix it. All I can do is give you the promise of your captain, no, as your nakama, that I will do everything in my power to gain your trust again. I hate it when my nakama feel sad or hurt…’

Luffy reached up and grabbed his strawhat, then stretched his arm and placed it on my head. I flinched but more out of surprise and looked up, seeing Luffy’s serious expression.

‘Something else Sanji.’

I cocked my head, questionable. Luffy grinned.

‘I am very happy that you decided to turn those Idiots in rather than killing them. I know that Zoro wanted to do that for everything they-!’

Luffy stopped as I passed him, a small smile on my lips. Raising my Hand, I ruffled his hair some, before leaving the galley. I trusted Luffy to leave some of the food to the others.

I mean, he did behaved with the food the last couple of days.

I didn’t know for how long I have been standing here, on the beach from the island we had docked a few days ago, watching the waves but I found out, I didn't care. It was soothing and calming to watch the water come and go. At least for me.

The water, the waves and the ocean itself had always a calm effect on me. Ever since I was a Kid. I smiled weakly and closed my eye, when a warm breeze caressed my body and face, letting my hair move a little back and forth.

I didn’t flinch or pushed the person behind me away, when said person wrapped his arms around me. Because I knew it was Zoro. And I didn’t mind that he was hugging me like this. We had tried several hugging ways so far and there were none, which freaked me out.

And it was on that moment, with our first real hug that I realized, I wanted Zoro more than my dream. More than to fulfill it. Of course my dream was still important to me but I would always sacrificing it for him. If he knew though, he would punch me in the face for that.

I chuckled some.

‘What’s so funny curly-brow?’

Zoro wanted to know, but I just shook my head in slight amusement. Zoro shrugged but let it be.

‘I heard from Luffy, that you made breakfast today. It was good, like anytime and well missed. But don’t feel forced to continue cooking from now on. We all understand that you can’t do that. So cook whenever you want. No one is forcing you. Even Luffy is not.’

I nodded slowly.

‘Luffy even waited for all of us to the galley before he began to eat. He was deep in thoughts. Did he talk with you?’

I nodded again, a small smile on my lips. I appreciated Luffy’s words, they helped me some getting over the pain in my heart because of their betrayal. It still hurted, but lesser. I was confident that I would overcome it with time. With Zoro’s help.

‘Im glad. He was really concerned for your feelings towards-!’

Zoro stopped when I turned around to face him, his arms still around me. He raised an eyebrow in question. Leaning closer, I gave him a fond smile, a faint blush on my cheeks.

“I love you.”

I whispered, barely audible from the lack of use. Zoro wide his eye, frozen in place.

‘Wha… What did you just say!?’

I chuckled over his confused, shocked face, shook my head, and instead of answering his question, I leaned in and kissed him, my hands on his cheeks.

Hoping, he would understand my message. My feelings for him.

And that I was ready for something, we both wanted from the very start but were too weak to admit it.

Our Love.


End file.
